Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles
by Arc5Odd-Eyes WindWitch Dragon
Summary: Four brothers. One Avatar master of four elements. Earth. Fire. Air. And Water. Are going to make the Republic City future better. With great challenge and teamwork.
1. FF Trailer

Trailer

* * *

"You are extraordinarily, my sons. Unlike the world has ever seen before that bound for greatness and destined to protect both benders and non-benders of Republic City. Since the day of Avatar Aang passing. The Triads has been threatening the innocent of this city and I fear that a new threat is coming. The Republic City will look upon you as their only hope. Eyes focused, elbows locked, stance low and be one with your weapons. Lead their path for a better future. I know you are eager to answer their call, but your training is not complete yet, the world below must remain your home, as your father you must thrust me. Be patience my sons. You're not ready to go above ground yet. But, when that day comes. You will rise to the streets to be responsible of this city, for amazing things."

* * *

**-Republic City-**

It was night. Quiet. as people were asleep. As on the roof top four shadowy figures ran as the shadowy figures jump to roof top to roof top as the four figures drop down in a open alleyway. As the first figure got a bo-staff out as it twirl the staff a few times and stop it. The second figure got out sais and has it within his hands and punch the wind to show off. The third figure got two katanas as he slice from left to right before stopping to the right. As for the fourth figure...

"Aaah!"

*Crash*

Drop inside the garbage can as the second and third figures shake their heads as the first check to make sure that the fourth one was okay.

"I'm okay!"

*Clang*

As they heard cable as two metal benders show up and light the alleyway with a flashlight and saw nothing as the sewer cover was close.

As a title appear with the word saying.

* * *

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

"Arcs of Legend of Korra TMNT.

Arc 1 Air Saga

Arc 2 Shredder Saga

Arc 3 Spirits Saga

Arc 4 Space Saga

Arc 5 Rise of the Foot Saga

Arc 6 Battle Nexus Saga

Arc 7 Triceraton Invasion Saga

Arc 8 Change Saga

Arc 9 Balance Saga

Arc 10 Ninja Tribunal and Demon Shredder Final Saga

Korra X Mako going to happen!"


	2. Welcome to Republic City

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 1 - **Welcome to Republic City**

* * *

Earth. Fire. Air. Water. When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.

* * *

**-South Pole-**

The South Pole. As it was nighttime as snow fall. As three people were approaching a village as the lights were on. As the three people approach a house as a man was in front of the door. This was Tonraq.

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming." Tonraq said and bow his head. "Thank you."

As he open a door for the White Lotus to enter the house as the woman with a broom greeted them. This was Senna the wife of Tonraq.

"Welcome." Senna greeted.

As a shield fall behind her.

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false." The Leader of the White Lotus said.

"Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end." Senna said with a smile as Tonraq nodded.

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" The Leader asked.

"Korra! Please come in here!" Senna said.

As a slab of earth flies past the three members of the White Lotus, whose eyes all grow big in astonishment and quickly turning to the right to see who bent the earth. As a young girl stands within a round hole in the wall, regarding the members of the Order.

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!" The girl said.

As she jumps forward, and punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire. Performing a roundhouse kick, she sends a small fire arc toward the White Lotus members, making them slightly back away. She subsequently extends a small portion of the earth from the ground, causing the members to fall back even more. Sending another fire blast toward them, she sets the corner of the White Lotus Leader's coat on fire. As the Leader immediately extinguishes the flames by retracting water from a small puddle on the ground. As the White Lotus have impressed and surprised looks on their faces. As the young girl, displays waterbending by raising a trail of water to her left and stomp the ground, levitating a chunk of earth, and slamming it away to her right. Finally, she bends a fire stream as it turn dark.

As this is a new age of the next Avatar. Avatar Korra.

* * *

**-13 Years Later-**

As the now seventeen year old Korra, who is wearing red armor, emerges from the fire, and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor. As the man raises his arms in protection, as he was sent flying and crash to the ground. As Korra lands, two more men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. As five people are observing the fight. As Korra engulfed a ball of flames and, as she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charge at her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar. As Korra dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward. When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. As he was flips over several times and crash to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra was now in between the two men and catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke. As the five spectators, with elderly Katara and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, as one dressed in red.

"She's strong." Katara said in a impressive tone.

"She lacks restraint." The Leader said.

As the last firebender charge towards Korra while showering her with a stream of fire. As she runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. As she runs straight into the fire blast, break it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air, as she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful stream of fire as she descends down, as the man tries to block it, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

"Woohoo!" As she raising her hands in triumph.

"Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" Korra said in excitement, as she remove her helmet. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." The master of fire said. "We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side." The white Lotus Leader said. "The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately." Korra said while Stretching. "He's Mister Spiritual."

As the White Lotus and the firebender master look toward Katara and asked. "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

As she said. "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training." The Lotus Leader said.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra yelled in excitement. "I mean, thank you all for believing in me."

As she slowly starts walking away, smiling innocently as she dash off some stairs toward the stables and opens the gate to see a Polar Bear Dog.

"Naga, you should have seen it!" Korra said in excitement. "I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days."

As she scratches Naga's head and laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return.

As she and Naga reaches the gate with a guard at the guard tower and look down.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll." Korra said to the guard as he open the gate. "Don't worry, we're not going far."

As she hop on Naga as the dog run.

"Naga, go! That a girl. Go! Go! Go!" Korra said.

As the dog ran faster and faster as Korra saw a sky bison descending down the south pole.

As...

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" A girl said quickly. "It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!"

This was Ikki.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here." The now name Tenzin said.

As the two girls got off with a air scooter.

"Hello, Mother." Tenzin greeted as a boy was on his shoulder. This was Meelo. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

As Katara laugh and help her son getting Meelo off him as Meelo demanded. "Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin said.

As Meelo got free from her grasp and ran. As Katara smiled.

"It's so good to see all of you." She said.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?" The eldest daughter of Tenzin said. This is Jinora.

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-" She began until...

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?" Ikki asked. "Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

As Jinora just lower her head and sigh.

As Tenzin went to help his wife, Pema. as she was pregnant.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful." Tenzin said.

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema said.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future." Katara said as her hands was on Pema stomach.

"All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." Pema said.

"Mommy, look, I'm a snowbender!" Meelo said as he bended the snow with his Airbending.

As Pema have some snow on her as she got it off.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked Katara.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been... rather serious." Katara anwsered.

"Mother, please." Tenzin said and saw Korra. "Korra? Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." Korra said excitedly.

"Yes, well..." Tenzin said, but sigh.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"You're not staying, are you?" Katara said.

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City." Tenzin said.

"But... no, you're supposed to move here." Korra said sadly. "You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait." Tenzin said.

At night, Korra with Tenzin and the White Lotus were sitting in a house as Korra spoke up.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin said.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra wondered.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now." Tenzin answered.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra said. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." Tenzin said.

As Korra got an idea.

Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" Korra said in excitement.

"Absolutely not!" The Lotus Leader said as bangs his hand on the table. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra said.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said.

"Whatever." Korra said as she got up leaving.

As the next day Tenzin's family was on the Sky Bison saying their goodbye.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" Ikki said.

"Oogi, yip-yip!" Tenzin said as the bison took off.

As it was now night as Korra was sneaking out heading for the stables to leave until...

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" As Korra turns and saw Katara.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra said.

"I know you do." Katara said Smiling. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

"Thank you." Korra said as she hug her.

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara said.

As Korra hop on Naga and went to the Southern Water Tribe village as Korra was saying her goodbyes.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you." Korra said sadly.

"We love you so much." Her mother said sadly.

As Korra left to get a ride on a ship as she was lying behind some crate as Naga's sleeping, with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back ready to sleep until...

-It's look like another Triads group was taken down.-

"Huh?" As Korra heard a radio.

-The Triads group was call the Purple Dragons. Have been stop by some vigilante that work in the shadow.-

"Vigilante that work in the shadow?" Korra wondered

-Whoever they are I hope that they keep out of police business. But, the people of this city think that they are hope.-

After that, Korra just slept not thinking about it anymore.

* * *

**-Republic City-**

*CLANG*

As Korra woke up by the sound and started rubbing her eyes to see that she at Republic City.

"Naga, we're here!" Korra said as Naga woke up. "Republic City."

As she hop on Naga and run out knocking over some workers at the dock as she said. "Thanks for the ride!"

As she stop at a bridge that leads to Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers and saw some vehicles honking.

"Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!" Korra said.

As she just kept going and saw a statue of Aang and saw a temple.

"Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim, girl?" Korra said as she pet the Polar Bear Dog until she smell something and run off. "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!"

While unknown to her. Two figures were watching and started to follow her by jumping on the roof tops.

As the dog got on the road as people were honking at her.

"Watch out, Naga! Look out!" Korra yelled as her dog keep running.

"Watch where you're going!" A pedestrian yelled at her.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town." Korra apologizing to the pedestrians.

As Naga follow the smell at a small food stall and went over it and smell the food and about to start eating it, but hold by Korra.

"Naga, wait." Korra said as she got a meat on a stick. "We'll take one of everything, please."

"That will be twenty yuans." The owner of the stall said in a harshly tone.

"Uh... I don't have any money?" Korra said.

"Then what good are you to me?" She said and took the food from her.

As Naga whimpers of not having the food.

"Don't worry, girl. The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat." Korra said as she cheer up Naga.

After a while. She was at the park near the pond cooking three fish as Naga grab one with her mouth. As Korra was about to eat one until she saw a man in the bushes.

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" He asked. This is Gommu.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." She said weirded out.

As Gommu grab one of the fish and started eating it.

"So, do you ... live in that bush?" Korra asked in a awkward tone.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home." Gommu asked. "Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up"." She said as she started eating on her fish.

"Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer." He said. "Welcome to Republic City."

"Hey, you!" As Korra and Gommu saw a guard as he whistle. "Stop! You can't fish here!"

"You best skedaddle!" Gommu said as he hide in the bush.

As Korra whistles on her fingers as Naga ran towards her. As Korra hop onto her making her escape. As Gommu wave goodbye.

After that, she and Naga walk around the park and saw a protester saying.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" He said. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

"What are you talking about?" Korra said getting his attention. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender." He said.

"Yeah, I am." She answered.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" He said.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." She said wanting to do it.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" He said as people were booing at her.

"Yeah! Get out of here!" One of the listeners said.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone!" She said. "You're ... you're oppressing yourselves!"

"That didn't even make sense." He said.

As two figure were watching this as one of them spoke.

"Man, I want to punch him so bad." A voice said in a gruffly voice.

"Calm down, Raph. Save that for Amon." A voice said in a mellow tone.

As they continue to follow Korra.

After a while, Korra was walking next to Naga as she asked a elderly lady with a young man outside the shop.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked.

"Just head down this street." She said.

As a red Satomobile was head down the street toward the stores.

"You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe." She said as people hide.

As three people got out and walk up to a man.

As the figures that follow Korra, as one of them sigh.

"Not these guys again." The now name Raph said.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." He said.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." Chung said offering phonograph.

As the person on the left fire kick the phonograph. As Chung avoided it.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-" He said until...

"Or else what, hoodlum?" As they turn to see Korra as they burst into laughter at her.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things." He said. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you, in the hospital." As he pointed at her.

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." Korra said confidently.

As they are confused by that as...

"Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra said grinning.

As the guy eyes twitch as he bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat at Korra, as she stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at him, freezing the water over his head and lost balance and stumbling toward Korra, as she kick him making him hit the golden ornament on the Satomobile, with the ice shattering. As the earthbender gangster charge at Korra by jumping up. As Korra extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air.

As the two figures and the elderly woman and old man was surprised and shocked.

"What just happened?" The lady sain in shocked.

"Did she-" The man said.

"-just earthbend?" The figure said next to Raph.

"No way... is she the..." Raph said.

"Please tell me that she can firebend..." The figure said.

As the earthbender falling on a wire suspended from one building to the other and catapulted again to a wooden advertising board, falls down on the pentice of a shop, and is thrown into a tapestry and falls down onto a shop display.

As the firebender gangster aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra, as she grins and jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire reaches the man, she grabs his hands as he screams in fright.

"Can she firebend, too?" The lady said.

"Could she be?" The man said.

As she throws the man through the window of a radio shop.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" Korra said as she smiled.

As she heard a engine as the Satomobile coming towards her as she got out of the way as they try to make their escape.

"Come on!" The earthbender said and grab the firebender to escape.

"You're not getting away!" Korra said as she chase after them.

As she flexes her arms in front of her, earthbending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air as it tumbles a few times before falling down, as it crashes into a shop at the other side of the road.

As she has her hands on her hips smiling with Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters.

"She really is..." The figure said.

"The Avatar." Raph said as he finish the sentence.

As...

*WEE-WOO* WEE-WOO* WEE-WOO*

As the figures and Korra look up and saw a airship.

-Police! Freeze where you are!-

"Busted." The figure said.

"Come on. Let's go tell Leo." Raph said.

As they got out of the way.

As a hatch opens on the side of the airship, as three cops jump out from it. As the cops anchoring their metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" Korra said in amazement.

As a fourth cop was coming down and landing gently and retracts the metal cables in his armor.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers." Korra said proudly.

"Arrest them!" He said and turn to Korra. "You're under arrest, too."

"What do you mean I'm under arrest?" Korra said as she step back. "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that." He said and shoots a cable to bind Korra, but got out of the way and caught it.

"Wait, you - you can't arrest me!" She said. "Let me explain!"

"You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters." He said.

As he retracts the cables and charge at her, as she got out of the way as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables, as Naga growls and push Saikhan down from behind.

As Korra mounted on to Naga, running away from the cops and turn to a alleyway on the left, as one of the cops launches himself forward at her, as Naga slows down for the turn. With Korra planted her left foot on the cop face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. As one of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire as the cable secures itself, hoisting himself off the ground in hot pursuit of Naga, as he bends two cables at the running polar bear dog, but misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. As Naga suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid. As one of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it and bends the cables toward Korra as the cables wrap themselves around her ponytail, making her grunt and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall as the cable let's go of her hair.

As Naga runs out the street, and up some stairs making the car stop as the driver yelled.

"Hey!" A driver yelled.

As two more cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right onto a moving train. As she sigh in relief and saw Air Temple Island can be seen in the distance. As a shadow was over her and looks up and saw an airship of metalbending cops. Korra straightens the reins as Naga run and jump off as the train takes a turn to the right onto the roof of an adjacent building. As the polar bear dog touches down, several cables come down towards the dog and successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air, as three more cables are come down, binding Korra. As she was struggling to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat, as Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.

* * *

**-Republic City Police Station-**

At Republic City Police Station. Korra, was in the interrogation room as the person in front of her was doing a check.

"Let's see." She said. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest... You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it..." Korra said.

"Can it!" She said aggressively. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." Korra said a smiled. "See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are." She said. "And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra said.

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." She said as she took a sit.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong?" Korra said excitedly. "You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" The now name Lin said in a serious tone.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." She asked.

That's ancient history." Lin said seriously. "And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place! I already have the people that work in the shadow for doing our work!"

"People that work in shadow..." Korra said as she remember it from the ship.

As Lin and Korra stare at each other, as a metalbender cop arrived.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." He said.

As Lin just sigh and said. "Let him in."

"Tenzin, sorry... I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra said nervously.

As Tenzin look at her and take a deep breath and said. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin said.

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin said as he look toward Korra as her head was down. "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

"But-" Korra said but got interrupted.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin said.

As Lin just sigh and unlock the handcuffs on Korra and said. "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin said. "Let's go, Korra." As Korra was mimicking Lin in anger.

As in the waiting room was a old woman with a platypus bear next to her.

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home." Korra pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said angrily.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come." Korra said. "She said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said in anger. As his face turn red.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training." Korra said. "Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too."

"You... ah..." As Tenzin got no words to said as...

*Bark*

As Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound and saw Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" He asked.

As the polar bear dog licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl and pants happily with her tongue out of her mouth.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

As two gliders landed with Ikki and Jinora with Meelo on her back descending down to hug Korra.

"Korra!" The children cheered happily as they saw Korra arrives as she hug them.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now." Korra said.

As Ikki sighed in disappointment as Korra was about to leave until...

"Wait." Tenzin said. "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you arehis legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

As Korra and the kids were happy and hug each other as well as Tenzin as Naga join in. As Tenzin sighed, wondering of what he get himself into.

* * *

**-Republic City-**

The next day. Korra was in front of the city hall as a crowd of people were in front of it as Korra gave her speech.

"Hello?" Korra said. "I'm Korra, your new Avatar."

As people cheered about it as people asked.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" A male asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" A female asked.

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?" A second male asked.

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" The third male asked.

"How about the vigilante group that work in the shadow?" The fourth male asked.

"Uh ... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet." Korra said. "And about the group that work in the shadow, well, I'm not sure. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I looking forward to serving you!"

As the goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her.

Unknown to the people. That someone was watching. As that someone jump into a alleyway and into the sewer.

* * *

**-The Sewer-**

-I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!-

-All right, that's all the questions the Avatar have to say.-

"So. The Avatar is in Republic City." An elderly voice said.

"That's right, Master." A voice said.

"Hmm... Keep an eye on her, my sons." He said.

"We will." He said.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

Somewhere in a building as there was a old radio as a man was listening to it.

-I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!-

-All right, that's all the questions the Av-

As he turn the radio off and turn a person.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" He asked.

As Amon, donning a hooded cape, has his hands held behind his back as he stares at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him. And said.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early." Amon said and turn as he was wearing a mask. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

"How about the ones in the shadow?" His Lieutenant asked.

"We will cross path..." Amon said. "When the time is right."

* * *

**-Somewhere else in Republic City-**

It was nighttime as a Satomobile has park as a man with a pizza box got out and was confused and said.

"Am I in the right place...?" He asked himself confused as...

"Down here, dude."

As the got frightened by the voice and look down.

"Slip it into the hole." The voice said as whoever it is have Yuans in the hand.

As the man did what the person say as the pizza was took as the man took the Yuans. As the man counted the money and...

"Hey! This is 10 Yuans. It's suppose to be 13 Yuans." The man said.

"You're to late, dude, sorry."

"Come on, I couldn't find where you live." The man said.

"You know a wise man once say forgiveness is to divine, but never pay full price for a late pizza."

"I need to get a new job..." The man mumbled as he left.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:  
1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)  
Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

"Hi, guys! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of LoK Ninja Turtles. I might be focusing on this story until I get some ideas for the Yugioh Arc-V The Den-O Cards.

And the voices for them to use is the 2007 movie voices.

In the next chapter Korra try to Airbend, meet the turtles and join the Fire Ferret!

The Arcs have change so we have...

Arc 1 Air Saga

Arc 2 Shredder Saga

Arc 3 Underground Saga

Arc 4 Mutants Saga

Arc 5 City at War Saga

Arc 6 Dimension X Saga

Arc 7 Space Saga

Arc 8 Rise of the Foot Saga

Arc 9 Spirits Saga

Arc 10 Battle Nexus Saga

Arc 11 Triceraton Invasion Saga

Arc 12 Atlanteans Saga

Arc 13 Time and Reality Saga

Arc 14 Revenge of Shredder Saga

Arc 15 Change Saga

Arc 16 Balance Saga

Arc 17 Ninja Tribunal and Demon Shredder Final Saga

And Aztec 13. I already have plans so... yeah. But, thanks for the suggestion though.

So...!

Later gator!"

**A Leaf in the Wind and Meeting**


	3. A Leaf in the Wind and Meeting

"Ugh! This must be the longest chapter ever... of all time. Anyways... I'm here with chapter two! If you need me. I'm gonna chase a certain pink pony and a red peach.

So... enjoy chapter two.

Pinkie Pie! Momotaros!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 2 - **A Leaf in the Wind and Meeting**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra read from the newspaper and smile excitedly. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said as he sip from his cup.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said with a pleading expression on pointing behind her.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training." Tenzin said. "So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch my every move?" Korra said with an annoyed face.

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions." Tenzin said.

"All right, you're the master." Korra said smiling softly.

As she turn around and looks out the window behind her with a longing look on her face, looking at the golden arena where pro-bending matches being play at.

As after a while, Tenzin and Korra walking outside underneath a wooden shed, with a ring-tailed flying lemur soars by. As Korra was now wearing Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing. As Tenzin spoke.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin said.

As this make Korra stops in her tracks and sighs deeply as she was fixing her outfit a bit by stripping up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending-" She said frustrated. and sticks out tongue and makes a raspberry as the accompanying noise. Erects herself again and puts a hand on her hip; annoyed. "Nothing."

"That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient." Tenzin said, helping her with her sleeves. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra said sadly.

"Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin said as he smile softly.

As Korra stares dumbfounded at Tenzin's back, as they climb some stairs. As they reach a place of the island a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction, with a elemental symbol of airbending on every gate. With the children being there, as Ikki is jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands; Jinora stands solemnly in the middle; Meelo is vividly waving at the upcoming duo.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki said excitedly.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked wondering what it is.

As Korra gazes at the airbending tool in awe.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin said.

As Jinora walks toward the gates as she explained. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough." Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki energetically said.

As Tenzin walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance, as he twists and turns his hands and elevates his hands above his head and thrusts his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. As the gates started spinning rapidly.

As Tenzin tranquilly holds up a leaf.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin said as Jinora decisively runs up to the gates, as she weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin explained.

As she was making her way through the spinning objects, as she is walking up to the rim of the spinning panels; and exits through the other side of the airbending tool. As she turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again.

"Let's do this!" Korra determinedly said.

As she decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters, being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one.

As Tenzin has a grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across.

As she is catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin and his children and scrambles back on her feet, as she stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face and runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones.

As the children shouted at her.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora shouted.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki shouted too.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo shouted as well.

As Korra was hitting the spinning panels and knocked back by another panel, as she was grinding her teeth together as she runs up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin.

As he takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

As it was now night, as Korra was at the courtyard, trying to airbend at a picture of Lin Beifong on a newspaper.

"Airbend! What is wrong with me? Airbend!" Korra frustratedly said.

As Naga softly growls. As she was shaking in frustration and quickly losing her patience and thrusts her fist forward at the paper, burning it and the wire it was suspended on to ash.

"Aargh! Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?" She said to Naga.

As she heard...

-Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!-

As Korra heard a radio as follow the source to where three White Lotus sentries standing around the radio.

As she was balancing on the roof and squats down at the end and settling in eagerly, as she looks out over Yue Bay toward the lit arena.

-This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots.- As the White Lotus sentries look excided. -Yomo is hammered back to zone three!- As Korra was equally excited. -Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?- As the sentries as they squish their faces together with wide eyes to be closer to the radio. -He's teetering on the edge of the ring now.- As Korra has a wide grin and clenched her fists. As the excitement and tension is building on the sentries and Korra until... -The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-

As the radio goes out as it was off.

As Korra excitement just turn to horrific disappointment, as her irises shrink and her eye twitches. And heard...

"Korra, come down here please."

Tenzin.

As she peeks down from on the roof, surprising the sentries and descends and lands between the White Lotus sentries, who still eye her in surprise.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra frustratedly said.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said.

"But it's their radio. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." She said pointing to the sentries.

"You- ... you know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't y-? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Tenzin said as he turns in annoyance.

The next day. Tenzin was sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra, as they were meditating. As Korra scratches her behind, as she sniffs twice, and eventually opens her eyes and leans forward to look at the kids: as they are all sitting tranquilly. Upon seeing this, she sits up straight again, taking on the meditating posture again, as thefloorboard squeaks with every movement she makes.

As she finally spoke. "I think I'm doing it wrong." As he open his eyes saying.

"There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin said as Korra chuckles and waves her hands. "Is something... funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!" Korra said in a angry tone.

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo; he's able to meditate peacefully." Tenzin said pointing at his son.

As Korra turns to look at Meelo. Who was actually sleeping...? "Actually, I think he's asleep." She said.

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down." Tenzin said in surprised.

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Korra said annoyed.

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click." Tenzin said closing his eyes.

As she takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath.

...

...

...

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." Korra said getting up as she walk away. "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin sternly said.

As Ikki hopefully smile and said. "Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?"

"No!"

Making Ikki frown, as Jinora peeks through an eye, as Meelo, who was still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap.

As time passes, as it was now night as in the courtyard, were several White Lotus sentries stand watch.

As to where Korra's room is, she open a window. As she peek from the window, as one of the guard below, walk to his right, as that moment he turns, Korra jumps out of the window and lands softly in the middle of the courtyard. As she ran up to a end of the rock the island is built on and jumps off it without hesitation. As she softens the impact of her fall by raising the water with her waterbending and started swimming toward the brightly lit Pro-bending Arena.

* * *

**-Republic City-**

As Korra got to Republic City and about to waterbend into the open window of the arena. She saw four figures jump on the roof of a building. As she thought of what to do next. Go to see the Pro-Bending match. Or go follows the figures.

As she waterbend on the ground and earthbend to get to the roof and saw the four shadowy figures jump down into an alleyway as Korra follow them and jump down to where the alleyway is and saw...

A Triads group fighting the figures.

As one of the Triads member try to firebend one of the figures as the figure dodge the fire and ran up to the firebender and punch him, sending him toward the wall.

The second figure was surrounded by two earthbenders as they bended rocks at him as the figure avoided it by jumping and took out a bo-staff and twirl it to hit one of the earthbenders, making him fall over and jump over the other one and swept his foot, making him fall over, knocking him out with the bo-staff.

The third figure was swinging the nunchucks, hitting the Triads left to right while saying.

"Cowabunga!"

As a waterbender bended water, turning them into ice at the figure, as the figure dodge it quickly and hit him with a nunchuck.

As the last figure was surrounded by six benders as two of them went to hit the figure, but jump over the benders doing a spin kick, knocking them down.

As the other three benders bends earth and waters which turns into ice at the figure, but jump and took out two katanas and defected the rock and ice and knock the three of them down with a punch.

As the last bender bended fire and shot at the figure, but duck and roll and kick the last bender against the wall knocking him out, making him groaned.

As Korra saw this in amazement and said.

"Whoa! Are they the-" Korra said whispering as her foot move hitting something as the figures look towards the directions and grabbed Korra before she escape and got toss by the first figure, toward a pile of garbage bags.

"Hey! What the... big... idea..." Korra said as what she saw was humanoid turtles wearing masks as one of them spoke.

"Hiya!" He said.

Making Korra...

*Thump*

Pass out.

"So... can we keep her?" The third figure asked.

As the others shook their heads.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

As Korra's eyes started to twitch as she open them slowly as she saw a ceiling and rose up from the couch and saw...

The Four humanoid turtles wearing masks color coded and had weapons with brown elbows and knees guard with brown wrapping around theirs wrists. The first one has two katanas with a blue mask, the second one has sais with a red mask, the third one has a bo-staff with a purple mask and the last one has nunchucks with a orange mask. As one of them spoke to her.

"Hi!" The turtle wearing a orange mask said waving. As Korra...

"AH!" She screamed.

"AH!" He screamed.

"AH!" They screamed at each other.

As she bend a stream of fire at the turtles as they all dodge it by jumping, stepping to the side and ducking.

"Hey! Watch the fire!" The red one said.

"No need for burning us into a crisp." The purple on said.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Korra." The blue one said.

"H-how-how did you know my name?" Korra asked as she kept her stance up.

"No need to be hostile, Avatar Korra."

As she turn to the left and saw a humanoid rat approaching her with a stick.

"AH!" She screamed.

As she bend fire at the rat as he dodge it.

"Please calm down." He said trying to calm the Avatar down.

As after a couple of minutes she finally calm down and asked.

"W-W-Who are you?" Korra asked. "Are you Spirits?"

"To answer that my young, Avatar. No. We are not Spirit." He said as he was kneeling down.

"Then... what are you?" She asked.

"Let's me tell you." He said. "I remember. A day like any other and changes the course of many lives."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_As in a alleyway was fill with junk and a open box as a rat head down toward the street._

"I witness an accident."

_As the rat saw a glass jar of baby turtles and a boy who was carrying it._

"A young boy that carry a glass jar with four infants turtles."

"That was us." The orange one said.

As the others turtles groaned for spilling the beans.

_As a old man with a stick with black shades on was_ _walking on the street. As a truck was coming._

"As a old blind man was walking the street when he was almost run down by a large truck."

_As someone behind the boy knock over him as the jar was knock out of the boy hands as it broke, as the other one tackle the old man before he was hit. As the truck backs door was open._

"The truck swirl as a metal canister bounce out of the back."

_As the four turtles went into the sewer as did the canister and smash open. As the rat follow the turtles._

"It's smash open releasing a glowing oozes. Which cover their bodies. As I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can."

_As the rat pick one up as it shakes the oozes. Spreading it onto the rat. As it wipe it off._

"I took them to my burrow."

_As the rat place them onto some grass for them to sleep._

"The next morning."

_As a finger touches the rat face, as it wake up and got surprised._

"I awoke as the four had double in size. The oozes affected their growth. It's change me also, making me larger and more intelligence."

_As the rat walk the sewer as the four turtles following. As one of them stand on two before on four again._

"They follow me everywhere except above ground. I knew that the people of the surface would not understand. We are so... different. I was amaze by their dexterity. But, even so I was not prepare for what happen one day."

_"Splinter."_

"They actually spoke my name."

_As at the burrow the four was around a pizza box with pizza ready to eat._

"Soon they all were speaking."

_"Awesome!"_

_"It's mine!"_

_"Pizza, dude!"_

_"Hey! Get off me!"_

_"Cowabunga!"_

_As all of them eat the pizza till there were nothing left. With the four having their slices. As Splinter watches._

"Intelligence follow soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place."

_As Splinter was in a brown robes with the turtles in their teenage years. As the purple and orange turtles was sparring as the red one was punching a punching bag._

"I began teaching them ninjitsu. Discipline arts of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world."

_As the blue one was showing off with the katanas, as well as the purple, red and orange ones. As the orange one hit his head with one of his nunchucks._

"From a batter book of Renaissance art that I fish out of a storm drain. I chose names for each of them. Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. Together they are..."

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Turtles forever!" The four of them shouted. High-five or high-three each other.

"Wow...!" Korra said amazed by Splinter's story and thought. "Wait a minute! So that means that you guys are the-"

"The vignette that work in the shadow." The now name Leo said finishing her sentence.

"That's us!" The now name Mikey said with a smile.

"But... why hide in the shadow?" Korra asked.

"Because they won't understand of what we are." The now name Donnie said.

Making Korra think about it as she hit her head with her hand.

"Oh... right... giant talking rat and turtles. Right..." She said.

"Yeah. Talking turtles with weapons." Raph said gruffly.

"What a jerk." Korra said bluntly.

"What did you say?!" Raph yelled angrily.

"Raph. Calm yourself." Splinter said. "And besides. Aren't you suppose to be at the island young, Avatar."

As Korra eyes widen in surprised by this and asked. "How did you know that I'm living on Air Temple Island?"

"Let's just say that my sons are watching you." Splinter said. "If you need me, I will be meditating."

As he left to meditate. Leaving the turtles and Korra alone.

"Oh, come on!" She shouted. "Now, I'm being watch by you guys now..."

As she groaned.

"Well..."

"Um..."

"It's just..."

"Actually..."

As they got lost of what they trying to say.

"And I was hoping to see that Pro-Bending game..." She said sadly.

"Whoa! You like Pro-Bending!" Mikey said.

"Yeah. Why?" Korra asked.

"That's our favorite sport!" Mikey said in excitement.

"Yeah. We even listen to it on the Radio." Donnie said.

"Yeah. Where benders beat each other up." Raph said. "If you want we could come with you."

"Really!" Korra said in excitement.

"Shell yeah!" Mikey said in excitement.

"Guys. This is a bad idea you know." Leo said trying to make his brothers think about it.

"Come on, Leo. She always want to see that Pro-Bending at the arena, remember."

As Leo remember of what Korra said at the island about always wanting to go there as...

"Well..." Leo said as he thought about it. "Alright, let's go to that arena."

As Korra smile brightly. "Yes!"

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

As at the arena Korra and the turtles has enter the window that is open. As the turtles were wearing clothes. Leo wears blue and gray clothing with a hood over his head, Raph with red and gray, Donnie with Purple and gray and Mikey with orange and gray.

"Nice disguises guys." Korra said.

"Thanks. You have no idea where we get these from." Leo said.

"Really? Where you get them from?" Korra said wanting to know.

"We don't wanna talk about it..." The brothers said.

As Korra and the turtles walk the hallway as they passes a large room, as Korra curiosity peek inside, revealing that it is a pro-bending gym. With the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks.

Making Korra grinning and had a excited face as they goes inside without hesitation, as she walks up to the middle of the room and looks around at everything as Mikey say. "Cool!" Making a echo.

Until...

"Hey, what're you doin' in my gym?"

As they all turn around and saw a guy with a towel around his neck, wearing a uniform and pads and walk up to them.

"Way to go Mikey." Raph whispered.

"Sorry." Mikey apologized.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost." Korra said.

As the turtles facepalmed themselves at what she just said.

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse! You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking all of you to security!" He said.

"No, wait!" Korra said.

As...

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

As Korra and the turtles turn to see a young man with black hair and green eyes. This is Bolin.

"It's all right Toza, they're with me." Bolin said.

"Uh yeah, we're with him. Right, guys?" Korra said playing along, as the turtles catch on.

"Yeah we totally with him." Mikey said.

"So, you see, we're together." Bolin said.

"Well, not together together, more like friends." Korra said.

"Right, friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply." Bolin said before clearing his throat.

"Oh, you implied it." Korra softly said.

"Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do." Toza said as he walks away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck and throws it to the ground and loosens his left arm, as he lifts a barbell with earthbending, and throws it to the side.

"Rrright this way, miss. And misters, of course. Misters." Bolin said.

As Raph roll his eyes.

"And thank you, sir!" Korra said before whispering. "Seriously, thanks."

As they walk away, smiling broadly, while Toza keeps repeating his exercise.

As Bolin lead them to a door and open it to hear some loud cheering as Bolin say. "Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?"

As Korra and the Turtles were amazed by the arena as they have their mouth open.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Mikey yelled it out.

"You said it, Mikey." Donnie said.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra said with excitement.

"Name's Bolin, by the way." Bolin said introducing himself.

"Korra. And these are my friends." Korra said as she introducing the turtles.

"Leonardo. These are my brothers. Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." Leo said introducing themselves to her.

"Nice names." Bolin said.

"Thanks." Leo said.

As the door was open showing two guys in uniform. The first wasn't to look at. But the second had spiky black hair and tangerine eyes. This was Mako, the older brother of Bolin.

As Mako get his brother attention. "Psst, Bolin."

As Bolin turns around, and walks toward him saying. "Yeah?"

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her and her friends out of here." Mako said as he puts on his pro-bending equipment.

"Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kinda promised them that she and her friends could stay, but man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about them. I know it! Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said introducing his brother.

"Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio." Korra said as she offer a hand.

"Come on, Bolin, we're up." Mako said ignoring Korra.

"...or I could meet him later." She said as Leo pated her on the back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match." Bolin said as he put on his helmet. "Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck. Not... that I'll need it."

As Bolin runs up to his teammates.

As Korra excitedly say. "Good luck. Knock 'em out!"

"Yeah! Kick theirs butt!" Mikey cheered in excitement.

At the arena, where the announcer emerges under loud cheers from the center of the ring, one hand raised. He is holding a microphone saying. "Introooooducing the Fire Ferrets!"

As Bolin and Hasook are waving to the fans, while Mako solemnly stands in the middle, as Mako and Bolin are smiling and they are all waving. Bolin puts his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams.

"Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah!"

-The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks.-

As the players of each team take on a fighting stance, as the bell rung as the teams immediately start bending.

-And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one-

As Bolin ducks under a fire blast and Mako fires one himself, as Bolin raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. As the firebender opponent, who destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand and retaliates with two blasts. As Hasook dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast, as he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate and uses the water to block a fire blast, but slides back a bit due to the power of the blast.

-Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style-

As Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. As the earthbending player nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast, as he stands on his feet again and raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako, who calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast, as he retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc and shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent, as the firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack, as Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, knocking them into zone two.

-Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo-

As Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet, as Mako directs his attention to his opponents.

As Korra was clutching her head in despair.

As Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast and landed after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, but is hit square in the chest by an earth disc.

-Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!-

As Mako joins his team mates in zone two.

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra cheered.

"Show 'em what you got!" Mikey cheered.

"Knocks those Tigers out!" Raph cheered.

"Man, Leo. Maybe you were right." Donnie said.

"Well, Don. At least they're happy." Leo said.

As they continue to watch the benders.

As the Tigerdillo waterbending player directs a blast at Mako, but the water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc; as Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. As the opposing player jumps over the fire blast and kicks an earth disc out of the way, as the earth disc hits Hasook and knocks him back to zone three.

-Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink!-

As Mako jumps over a quick water blast direct at his feet; the blast travels on and hits Hasook, As another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim and into the water.

-And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!-

As Mako and Bolin dodge an earth and water attack, as Bolin raises an earth disc to protect himself against a water blast, but is pushed back to zone three, as Mako lands in the third zone as the bell rung. As the scoreboard lit blue.

-Assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round.-

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" The announcer said.

"Come on, Hasook! Get your act together!" Mako said glaring at Hasook.

As the Tigerdillos standing on a row, each player having their element at the ready to attack, as the Fire Ferrets are pushed back in the second zone.

-The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance.-

As the Tigerdillo earthbender direct a disc at Hasook who blocks it with his waterbending, as both Mako and Bolin attack the other team, as Bolin knocks the earth disc at the other team, as the Tigerdillo waterbender attacks, as he send a water blast with his left hand, as he was hit in the chest by Bolin's earth disc, as Mako punches two fire blasts, as Hasook send two water arcs at the Tigerdillos, as the Tigerdillo earthbender been knocked to the ground, as Bolin raising and firing an earth disc, as the Tigerdillos earthbender player is knocked back a zone, as well as the firebending and waterbending member are hit back by a fire and water blast, respectively. As the bell rungs ending round two.

As Mako who quickly dons a serious look again as Bolin and Hasook were celebrating.

-The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!-

As the bell rungs starting round three as both team jump back, as the Tigerdillo waterbender raises some water and aims at Hasook, as he tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast and arms himself with some water and the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a disc, as Mako destroys the disc with a fire punch and Hasook shoot his water bullet, as Bolin launches an earth disc, Hasook is hit by a water blast and crashes into Bolin, as the Bolin and Hasook got tangle; as the Tigerdillo earthbender raises a earth disc eand kicks it away. As the disc knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field and into the water.

-Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to... oh, too late!-

"Oh, no!" Korra said in despair.

-It's all up to Mako now!-

As Mako ducks under a water blast, avoids three fire blasts, and evades two earth discs, as his feet stands at the rim of zone three, as Mako was panting in fighting stance. As Korra pulling her pony tails in suspense, as well as Mikey as he hold his head.

-He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! But he's not hitting back! If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!-

As Mako avoiding multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets and punches a fire blast and vaporizes a water bullet and makes contact with the waterbender Tigerdillo, knocking him off the playing field, as Mako shoots multiple fire blasts and kicks, Mako defending and attacking with fire.

-He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out! And his plan is working! Han is in the pool! They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive! It's two on one!-

As the Tigerdillo firebender is knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and falls in the water.

-Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slllugfest! There's so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!-

As Mako and the earthbender keep attacking each other; Mako's fire blast destroy the earth discs in full flight, covering the field in dust, as Mako shoots a powerful fire arc in the dust cloud, knockingg the Tigerdillo earthbender into zone three, as the earthbender raises a disc in front of him with a concentrated look; his eyes open wide, as Mako emerges from the smoke, with a fire ball ready in his right fist and uses the momentum of his descent to increase the power of his blast and knocks the Tigerdillo off the playing field and into the water.

As the bell rungs multiple times.

-It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!-

As Mako took off his helmet while the crowd goes wild.

As Korra was looking at the playing field in awe and smiles broadly.

As Bolin jumps back in the locker room cheering. "Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

As she grab him by the collar saying. "What did I think? What did I think? That was am azing!"

"Not bad, kid." Raph said.

"That brother of your is awesome!" Mikey said in excitement.

As Korra playfully pushes Bolin backward.

As Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako said to Hasook.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook said annoyed.

"Barely!" Mako said.

"Get off my case, pal! Ugh!" Hasook frustratedly said as he left.

"Useless." Mako said.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra said in a impressive tone.

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako coldly said.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra said glaring at him.

"Hey, Raph. I think I found your lost brother." Mikey said as he laugh, but got smack by Raph. "Ow!"

"Idiot." Raph said.

"Ooh!" Bolin chuckled.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?" Korra said excitedly crossing her arms.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin replied.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako said annoyed as he took off his protective gear.

"Just ignore him." Bolin whispered not letting Mako know. "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender." Korra said as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume. 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal." Bolin said confused.

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra said still smiling.

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin said not understanding.

As the turtles just smiled.

As Mako figure it out saying. "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot." As his eyes close with his head down.

"Both are true." Korra said quickly.

"No... way. Th e Avatar!" Bolin said in shocked.

After a few minutes. Mako and Bolin were now wearing casual clothing and back in the gym.

As Bolin say. "All right! Let's see what'cha got!"

As Korra decisively turns and raises her arm, as an earth coin following the movement, as she knocks the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeats the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net, as Korra is still standing in her solid earthbending stance.

"That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then... pop, pop!" Bolin said as he quickly raises two coins and almost immediately sends them flying toward the net.

As Korra stares at the net with open mouth, while Bolin turns to her with a broad smile and gestures at the net, inviting her to give it another shot.

"Okay, let me try it again." Korra said as she try again, as she jumps from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

"Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Bolin said impressed.

"Yeah, nice adjustment." Donnie said.

"Yeah, Korra! That good!" Mikey said.

"Nice one!" Raph said.

"Not bad." Mako said.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked trying to impress Mako.

"What? I said "not bad". You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra." Mako said as he sauntering off with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra said sarcastically.

"See ya upstairs, bro." Mako said walking away.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra said in surprised.

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin said.

As Korra immediately hops up and down a bit before successfully throwing two coins away, hitting the net, as she smiles broadly at her success.

* * *

**-Republic City-**

"Aw man, aw man, aw man! That was so much fun!" Mikey said.

After a couple of minutes Korra and the turtles were heading home. As Korra and the turtles were in the alley with a manhole is.

"You said it, Mikey." Korra said.

"Well, Korra." Leo said. "Good luck with the airbending." As he open the cover and enter it with Donnie and Raph following.

"Well, Korra, look like we have to depart here." Mikey said. "Remember. Never, ever, ever, and I mean e- ver!"

As he was pull down by Raph saying. "Later."

As Korra wave saying goodbye and sigh of what going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

In the next morning. Korra was within the spinning gates as she was getting hit by them.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin said.

As Korra got hit more, making her drop to her knees and...

"Gah!?"

As she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. With the airbenders kids and Tenzin stares at Korra's outburst in shocked.

"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure!" Tenzin said quietly and angrily said. "What... What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with m e! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" Korra shouted back. "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me..." Tenzin said.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Korra said as she storms off angrily.

As Tenzin, Jinora, and Ikki watch as she goes; Tenzin grunts in annoyance.

"Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, Daddy!" Meelo said as he kick the burnt up wreckage by Korra.

As Jinora and Ikki both hug the father to comfort him.

Within the Air Temple. Tenzin and his children are in the dining room, as Meelo and Ikki look rather bored, while Jinora is reading a book, and Tenzin has his arms crossed, with an annoyed expression; as Pema enters carrying a tray of small dishes.

"Okay! Everyone here? Wait. Where's Korra?" Pema said as she saw that Korra missing.

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl! I ... I don't know how to get through to her!" Tenzin said frustrated.

As Pema kneels beside Tenzin and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space." Pema said.

As Tenzin looks to Jinora and Ikki; desperately pleading, saying. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!"

As Ikki looks uninterested and Jinora looks bored as she lowers her books slightly and glances over it.

"I will make no such promises." Jinora said emotionlessly.

As she raises her book again, and resumes reading.

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Bending Arena. In the locker room where three people are talking in the back. As Bolin is sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated, as the door opens as Korra walks in.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already." Korra asked.

"We might as well have." Bolin said sadly.

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako said angrily.

As the door open showing the referee saying. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." And left.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings." Mako bittery said.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked, pointing at the other team.

"Nah. The rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin said.

"Well, then... how about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Korra said crossing her arms.

"But, you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" Bolin said.

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending." Korra stated.

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako said.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra sarcastically said and was offended.

As the referee enter. "Time's up. You in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra said excitedly.

"We are?" Mako said quickly.

"Yes!" Bolin said excitedly.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako said as he points at her.

"You can thank me later." Korra said as she open a closet to put on the uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako said.

After Korra got change, she and the rest of the Fire Ferrets take their places at the center line.

-Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender. Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!-

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako said to Korra. "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, captain." Korra said as her helmet slips awkwardly, as she adjusts it.

"Players! Are you ready?" The Referee said.

As the bell rung, starting the match.

As Korra smiles confidently and immediately conjures a powerful water blast with her foot which she uses to knock the opposing waterbending player over the side of the ring, who screams before landing in the pool.

As the remaining firebender and earthbender player as they stare wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just knocked over the ropes.

As Mako who grits his teeth and facepalms, as Korra was excitedly running around, waving her hands in the air to celebrate her move.

"Woohoo! Man overboard!" Korra cheered.

As the referee whistle saying. "Fire Ferret waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!"

"What? Why?" Korra said in confused.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!" Mako frustratedly said.

As Korra had a awkwardly face saying. "Oh. Whoops."

As she moves back one zone, as the waterbender that was knocked over the side, rejoins his team mates.

-And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing-

The bell rung, as the teams immediately start to attack each other. As Korra pulls up some water and fires it away, however, she is immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coins and knocked back, as she comes to a halt and immediately jumps up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet, as she lands again, straddling over the line.

As the referee blow the whistle again saying. "Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

"Urgh! I'll show you over the line!" Korra said muttering in a frustrating tone.

As Korra moves to the third zone, as Mako and Bolin stand together, as Mako grinds his teeth and sports an irritated look in Korra's direction. As the bell rung signaling the end of round one, making Mako closes his eyes and lowers his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddles his fingers in embarrassment. As the scoreboard lit blue.

-The Platypus Bears take round one!-

As the Bell rung again, the Platypus Bears immediately start attacking, Korra.

-The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!-

As Korra gets assaulted by all the elements of the other team, as she used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack; she is slight knocked back by the force of it and quickly blocks another water blast with one of her own, but is kept on the defensive all the time, as she takes on a defensive stance, as the opposing fire and earthbender ready their attacks, making Korra clenches her teeth and grunts with effort as she angrily raises two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo, as the smoke of the explosion clears around Korra.

-Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?-

As the crowd gasps in shock.

As the Platypus Bears who gaze at Korra in wonder. As she looks shocked over her shoulder, and turns, looking around.

As the referee blown his whistle saying. "Foul! I... think.

As Korra laughs awkwardly, as her helmet slips over her eyes again, before resuming smiling broadly.

As Mako just lowers his head and closes his eyes while sighing and shaking his head.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

-Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but... I-I think this replacement player could be... no, there's no way!-

As the guards were listening to the radio with bewildered look on their faces. As Tenzin walk in and asked.

"Pardon me, everyone, have you seen Korra this evening? She's not in her room." Tenzin asked.

-You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?-

As the guards were shocked and surprised.

As Tenzin eyebrows twitch in anger and he slightly turns red in anger and said.

"I'll get her myself!" He said angrily.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

-You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?-

Making the turtles shocked and surprised.

"Ah, shell..." Raph groaned.

"Please don't tell me that..." Donnie said in shocked.

"Leo?" Mikey said as he was already gone.

As Leo ran to go up top saying. "Korra, what are you doing?"

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

Back at the bending arena the referee raises both hand saying. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!"

Making the Platypus Bears groaned at this.

As the game resumes.

As the Platypus Bear earthbender stomps the ground and raises an earth coin, as he punches it away, as the other Platypus Bears also direct their attacks in the same direction as the coin at Korra.

-This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!-

As Korra deflects the coins with a water whip, as well as the fire blast and water bullet and nimbly back flips under another coin and water attack and cross her arms to protect herself from a fire blast.

-They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it-

As the Platypus Bears launch another wave of attacks, as Korra is hit in the side by a fire blast and knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. As she bounces past, and falls over the rim into the river.

-Aaaaand she's in the drink-

As Korra swims underwater toward the platform, taking a breather and looks up when a shadow falls over her and saw Tenzin standing there with an angry expression.

As she nervously said. "Oh, hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches." As she chuckles nervously as she climbs out of the water, and stands before Tenzin.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin said orderly.

As he turns and starts to walk away.

"No! I'm kind of in the middle of something." Korra shouted making him stop and turn around slowly saying.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!" Tenzin said angrily.

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!" She angrily said.

"What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!" Tenzin said.

"No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!" Korra said to him as she gestures at the pro-bending playing field behind her.

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra! When will you learn that?" Tenzin said trying to reason with her.

"I have a match to go finish." She said as she walks away from Tenzin to the nearby elevator.

"The Platypus Bears win round two! Round three!" The Referees said.

As Tenzin turns and exits the arena.

As the six benders stand at their starting positions, the bell rings, as the Platypus Bears immediately start their offense.

-The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!-

As the waterbender of the opposing team raises water from the grate in front of him and bends it away; and advances and repeats the attack. As Bolin who has crosses his arms in front of his chest to defend himself against the first water attack, as he retaliates by throwing an earth coin, but is forced to raise another coin in front of him to defend himself against the incoming second water blast.

While the firebender attacks Mako, who attempts to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother.

As the two opposing benders drive the two brothers into the corner of zone one, against the railing.

As Mako and Bolin are being showered by water streams, by the waterbender, who forces them to remain in the corner, locking them there.

As the Platypus Bears earthbender and firebender as the launch their attacks Korra

As constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

As at the crowd, Tenzin was headed toward the exit as the crowd cheers, making him turns around.

As Korra was dodging an earth coin, but being frontally hit by a water blast and pushed into the second zone by the water blast, as she catches an earth coins and throws it away.

As Tenzin sighs while covering his eyes with his hand, not wanting to watch.

As Korra was pushed back into zone three.

-Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name-

As Korra nearly falls over the edge of the arena, teetering over the rim and dodges an earth coin to regains her balance. As her face look of anger changes to one of focused determination.

As Korra takes on an airbender stance and begins to dodge the three opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught to pass the fan obstacles in her airbending training, changing direction at a moment's notice.

-It's only a matter of time before... Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!-

As the opposing firebender looks annoyed by this sudden change; as he and his team mates attack again at Korra, as she nimbly dodges their attack evades more attacks.

As Tenzin turn around with a surprised face. "How about that?"

The Platypus Bear kept on attacking as they all look tired, and their attacks lack their previous power. As a water blast is traveling toward Mako and Bolin who ready themselves to get hit. However, before the blast makes contact, the water loses momentum and falls to the ground.

-The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy-

As Mako and Bolin who waste no time to counter, as Mako promptly begins attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, soon aided by his brother's earthbending.

As the Platypus Bears earthbender is pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender is knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. As Korra who spins rapidly around her axis, building up momentum to charge her water bullet. As the Platypus Bears are put on the defensive and are being hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets, as Mako as he directs three blasts at the other team, as the Platypus Bears waterbender who is hit by every one of them and is knocked back several zones, into the water, as the earthbender who takes a hit from an earth coin, stumbling back, several water and fire attacks push him backward, all the way into the water, as the last remaining player was hit by two water blasts and into the water with his teammates. As the bell is rung several times.

-Knockout-

"Woohoo!" Tenzin cheered as he points both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy.

But, clear his throat and fixes his clothes and started walking away with a solemn expression.

-The Fire Ferrets come from waaay behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!-

As Korra looks around joyfully, as Bolin poses and pretentiously puts his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause, as Korra approaches him and they high-five each other.

As Mako approaches saying. "Korra ... what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks ... you are a natural."

As Bolin has turned to wave at the crowd continues posing to better hear the applause.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit." Korra said. "Someone else taught me those moves."

As unknown to the people within the arena. Leo was watching as he smile and headed toward the docks.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

Back at Air Temple Island as it was now night as Air Acolytes as they place new gates in place of the ones that Korra destroyed. As Tenzin was supervising them as Korra approach Tenzin.

"I'm really sorry ... about everything I said." Korra said. "I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin said.

"No hard feelings?" She said.

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight." Tenzin said. "You moved just like an airbender!"

As Korra was surprise by this and said.

"Wait... You stayed and watched?" Korra said joyfully.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." Tenzin said with a smile.

As Korra smile too and ran off before saying.

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early!" She said as she wave. "And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!"

As this make Tenzin surprise by that, as he sighs heavily while lowering his head.

Unknown to them that, Leo was watching as he smile. "Nice one, Korra. Nice one."

As he took off diving into the ocean and back into the sewer pipe to his home.

As at the Pro-bending Arena, Mako is sitting on the window ledge, looking across the bay.

As Korra was at her window in Air Temple Island, looking at the arena, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

After Leo got back from the island. As his brothers ask what happen as Leo promise them he'll tell later. As him and his brothers were in a lot of trouble...

"I heard that the Avatar was at the Bending Arena?"

As the four brothers turn to see, Splinter, standing there as Leo nervously said. "Master Splinter... We didn't see y- whoa?!"

As he was hit by the stick.

"Yeah... I should g- aw shell?!"

As Raph was about to leave as Splinter trip him.

"Um... I'm gonna fix some- thing?!"

As Donnie was about to leave, but swept by Splinter's foot.

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocent. I'm totally sleep walking." Mikey said as he make sleeping noise as he was walking with his arms up. "Ow!"

As Splinter throw his stick at him and catching it.

"To the Hashi! All of you!" Splinter said.

As the turtles groaned. As they were in for it now. As they blame Korra for getting them into this mess.

* * *

"And Aztec 13. Don't worry about it. I don't care if people bother me or not. Well except for people that trash talk Fanfiction Authors about their stories. Again. Don't worry. And it's Raph and Mikey that follow her and Leo was at the end of the chapter 1.

Atom King. Already have plans for this stories, so, yeah... but, thanks you suggestion though.

So, in the next chapter is the butt kicking and Amon.

So...!

Later gator!"

**The Revelation**


	4. The Revelation

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 3 - **The Revelation**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Bending Arena, within the gym, a ball flies through the air as Korra got it saying. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" Korra asked as she whisper. "The morning is evil."

As Korra passes the ball to Bolin as he said. "We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

As Bolin passes the ball to Mako as he said. "And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it." As he passes the ball at Korra in annoyance.

As Korra aggressively passes the ball right back at Mako. "You deal with it!"

As the ball hits Mako hard in the stomach, flinging him backward in a flip, and causing him to land hard on his back, groaning.

As Korra have a smile as she was crossing her arms, as she glances over her shoulder and saw someone has entered the gym.

"There are my little hard-working street urchins." The man said as he walk towards them and place a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar."

"And you are...?" Korra said annoyed.

"Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shebang." The now name Butakha said. "Here's your winnings from the last match." As he took out cash to give to Mako but... "Ah ah ah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." As he took all the money. As Mako stares sadly at his empty hand and turns to a dismayed expression. Irritatedly, as he turns and glares accusingly at Bolin, as a fire ferret perched on Bolin's shoulders. This is Bolin's pet Pabu.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Bolin innocently said.

"Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot." Butakha said.

"Thirty thousand yuans?!" Bolin said in shocked.

"Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament." Butakha said as he left.

As Korra walks up to them as both brothers look at the ground with sad expressions and glance at her.

As Bolin asked. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

As Korra check her pockets and got nothing as she say. "I got nothing. I've never really needed money." As she smile softly. "I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako said as he pick up a ball and put it in the bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Korra apologetically said.

"No, it's all right. It's just ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said.

"So, anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked as he picks up the bags with the two training balls in it and zips it shut, as he swings the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, oh, I got it! I got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!" Bolin excitedly said and look at Mako, as he and Korra look down at Bolin with a 'you cannot be serious' expression.

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas." Mako said.

"I was serious." Bolin said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said.

As Bolin stands up, as he and Korra eye Mako's exit with a wondering expression.

"I'm gonna go too." Korra said. "Need to meet the four brothers. See you later, Bolin."

As Korra left to meet the four brothers. As Bolin, have a determined look to help out his brother.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

As Korra walk through the sewer of Republic City to find the four turtles brothers home, she open a wooden door and saw the turtles doing things. Leo and Raph was sparring, Donnie was fixing something and Mikey was sitting on a chair, listening to the radio and eating pizza.

"Hi guys." Korra said as she work toward Mikey.

"Hey, Korra!" Mikey said as he finish the pizza and turn off the radio and jump over the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to say hi and since me, Mako and Bolin might not be in the game anymore. Since we have to make thirty thousand yuans." Korra said.

"Thirty thousand!" Mikey said in shocked and asked. "Don't you have some kind of Avatar bank account?"

"Nope."

"Aw, man!" Mikey said depressed.

"I'm sure Mako can think of something." Korra said as she sat down on a chair as Leo and Leo walk up to them along with Donnie. As the four turtles brothers look at each other in wonder as Mikey asked.

"Hey, Korra. Do you like Mako?"

As this make Korra blush and look away saying. "Me? Like him? As if!"

As the turtles brothers look at each other smiling saying. "Sure~."

"I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You know yesterday was bad since you got us into the Hashi." Raph said as he stretches his arms.

"The Hashi?" Korra said in confused.

"You don't want to know." Donnie said rolling his arm. "And nice job moving like a airbender during that game, Korra."

"Wait? You heard?" Korra said in shocked.

"Well... I was watching you." Leo said. "It's look like you got a pretty great teacher."

"Thanks." Korra said.

After a few minutes of hanging out with the turtles. Korra left saying goodbye to the them as she went up top and back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

**-Republic City-**

Somewhere around Republic City, with a statue of Zuko. Bolin was doing circus tricks wearing a flashy jacket and a mustache as Pabu was standing in a can wearing a green jacket as Bolin say. "Come one, come all. See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril, upside down!" As he gasps as Pabu was cleaning himself. "Psst, psst. Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing." As Bolin signal the ferret as it jumps on the plank and starts walking across it on his front paws and flips off and lands on one front paw. "Ta da!" As someone toss a coin in the cup. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money right in this-" But the person already left. "Okay, that's fine, that's fine. One yuan down, 29,999 to go."

As a typical red Satomobile pulls up by Bolin, as he looks up to see...

"Hey, Bolin. Is that you?" The guy said as he rolls down the window.

"Oh, hey there, Shady Shin." Bolin said.

As Shin got out of the car and walk up to him saying. "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad."

"Uh, thanks." Bolin said.

"So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle." Shin exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin said unsure.

As Shin just laugh and said. "Pfuh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked."

As he reaches in his pocket, takes out a wad of cash, and tosses it into Bolin's cup, who was staring at the money with wide eyes and gasps in awe and shakes his head and gasps even louder, while nearly sticking his head in the can.

As Shin smile confidently saying. "You game?"

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Bending Arena. Mako came back from a job that powering up Republic City energy with bags in his hands saying. "Bo, I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings!" As he sit down resting and having one of the dumplings inside the bag. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money. Bolin? You here, bro?" As he look at the Air Temple Island, amused. "Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island. Jinora and Ikki direct a gust of wind at the airbending gates to make them spin for Korra who is waiting at the other side, as she elegantly weaves her way through the spinning panels, twirling around and avoiding every contact.

"Good. Light on your feet!" Jinora said.

As Korra spins out on the other side without being touched once by the gates and lands before Jinora and Ikki and rests her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

As the two sisters smile at her before suddenly leaning a bit to their left to look behind Korra and saw Mako approaching.

"Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked.

As Korra eyes widen and saw Mako coming.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked.

As Korra glares at her and Jinora with embarrassment and quickly raises the earth underneath the sisters, catapulting them in the air, as Jinora and Ikki softly land behind her using airbending as they giggle as she turns to face Mako and clears her throat saying. "Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako."

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asked not bothering to say hello.

"Nice to see you, too." Korra sarcastically said. "And no. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid you later." Mako said as he was to leave until...

"Wait."

Korra call out to him as she walk after him saying. "I could, uh... help you look for him."

"Nah. I got it." Mako said.

"Hey, cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga." Korra said.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked.

"My best friend. And a great tracker." Korra answered,

* * *

**-Republic City-**

At Republic City, Mako and Korra was riding on Naga through the streets of Republic City at night. As Mako say. "Your best friend is a... polar bear dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." Korra said happily.

As they arrive at Zuko statue, several citizens chatting and hanging out as Mako got off Mako and say. "Well, this is his usual hangout." As he went over to some street kids pushing each other around and laughing and asked. "You guys seen my brother around here today?"

As one of the kids answer. "Perhaps. My memory's a little... 'foggy.' Maybe you can help 'clear it up.'"

As he has a hand out, asking silently for money.

As Mako gave him an yuan and say. "You're good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro."

As Korra was shocked and disapproving of it.

"Yeah, I seen him." Skoochy said.

"When?"

"About noon." Skoochy said.

"What was he doing?"

"H-he was performing some kind of monkey rat circus. And then..." Skoochy said as he has a hand out again as Mako rolls his eyes in annoyance, but takes out another yuan bill to him.

As he say. "And then what? Why did he leave?"

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. [Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" Skoochy said as he ran off with his friends following.

As Korra asked. "What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like there's a turf war Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." Mako said in a serious tone. "Let's go!"

As Korra and Mako hop on Naga as Korra asked. "So where're we headed?"

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet." Mako answered.

"The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit-" Korra said as Naga suddenly shoot forward. "Whoa, Naga!" As the polar dog dashes through the street, taking a sharp right turn in pursuit of a running fire ferret.

As she pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail, as the fire ferret runs down a street and climbs a street light as Naga approaches.

"That's Pabu!" Mako said.

"No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra said as she pull the reins.

As Naga calms down and starts panting, with her tongue out, as Pabu slide down the pole, and brings his nose forward to touch Naga's, before jumping on her head and running down her back to climb onto Mako's shoulder, who briefly smiles at the animal.

As he said. "We gotta hurry."

As Korra has Naga hurry to the headquarters of the Triads, as they found the place as Korra and Mako hop off of Naga and in front of it.

"Something's not right. There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious." Mako said having a bad feeling.

As he presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window, while signaling to Korra that it is safe to come up, as he slinks back into the shadows, Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up, as Korra kick down the double doors, as they enter the empty room, looking around as furniture were broken.

As Mako said. "Bolin? You in here?"

As they heard a truck's engine roars outside and Korra and Mako promptly run out the back, as they crash through the door and witness a truck and five motorcycles drive off, as the back of the truck was doors still open, showing Bolin and Shady Shin, both tied down and gagged, sitting inside the truck, as a masked individual who closes the doors.

"Bolin!"

As Korra and Mako run after run after the vehicles, as two masked figures on motorcycles who pull out smoke grenades and toss them at the incoming duo and the grenades explode with a bright flash and produce thick, heavy, green smoke, effectively halting their pursuit for some seconds, as the masked figures take notice of the grenades effects and drove off with screeching tires.

As Korra and Mako were coughing heavily amidst the smoke, covering their mouths, as Korra whistle calling Naga. "Naga, come!"

As she starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, with Naga running after her, as Mako starts to run after them as well. As both of them hop on her chasing after the masked figures, as the truck they're chasing drives off into the distance, with the motorcyclists in tow.

As Korra and Mako, as the latter sending a fire blast at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it, as Korra brings up her arms, following the cracks in the earth with her earthbending move has produced, as the motorcyclist, who avoids the first big crack, before being catapulted into the air by an earth ramp created by Korra, but lands safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party, as two of the motorcyclists fall back, one swerving to the left and the other bring her motor to a spinning halt while throwing a bola at the incoming Naga, as the pola dog feet as they are tied together by the rope, as Korra gets up on her knees while Mako slides on his back to a halt near her with a groan and look up and saw the two masked motorcyclists, who elegantly twist in the air to land at opposite sides of Mako and Korra to fight them, who at this point, have gotten up, as the female rider wastes no time and runs for Korra, who ignites her right fist and sends a large fire blast at the incoming attacker, as the she elegantly avoids the blast by jumping over it, twisting several times in the air, and continues her run for the Avatar and initiates a hand-to-hand combat with Korra, as the female rider aims for Korra's head, but the Avatar averts the course with her left hand, as she retaliates with a fire blast, which her opponent ducks under, as the rider locks arms with Korra, who throws another fire punch with her left hand, but the rider leans back to dodge it, knocking Korra's hand to the side, but uses her sideways moment to spin around in a full moon fire kick, though the masked fighter evades the blast by moving to her left, as Korra aims a high fire kick at the rider's head, who reciprocates that move and curls her leg around the Avatar's and pulls it down, creating an unguarded opening to Korra's right side, as the rider punches to the Avatar's side and arm and backs away, as Korra staggers with a grunt, as her right side has gone numb. She grabs hold of her right arm with her left one and wonder what just happened to her.

As Korra's look changes to one of determination and madly charges the masked female with her left hand ablaze, rider avoids the blast, flips over a low-aimed fire arc, and jumps to avoid a fire blast aimed at her feet, as the two run toward each other, as Korra aims two more fire blasts at her attacker, but to no avail as the rider dodges.

As Mako grunting in pain as he finds his right arm immobilized, as he briefly clutches it, but quickly focuses again on his male attacker, who comes at him again, as Mako aims a wide fire-fueled swing at his opponent, who easily ducks under it, twirls behind Mako's back, and quickly delivers several punches to his unguarded left side, as Korra also receives the same quick punches to her left side, as Korra's attacker jumps up and kicks the staggering Avatar back with two feet to the chest, as Korra falls backward, with Mako who being flung backward, as he lands roughly on the ground with a heavy thud and a groan; Korra lands right before him with a similar grunt of pain.

As the tied up Naga, growling at the scene that developed before her, and she starts to tug at her restraints, as a scared looking Mako and wondering Korra, as the female masked rider, who is approaching them while twirling her bola around her menacingly, with the male performing the same action, as one of the masked figures prepares to throw the bola, until...

*whoosh*

A throwing star was thrown at the male rider bola which broke as Korra knew what happening and smile saying. "You guys are in for it now."

As Mako and the two motorcyclists wonder what she meant as they heard...

"Cowabunga!"

As one of the riders turn and got hit by a nunchuck and fell down as the other one saw a giant turtle with a orange mask aka Mikey and shock the riders and Mako as Korra say to him. "I'll explain later."

As the other one went to take care of the turtle, but a bo-staff was blocking her way and turn to her right and saw another one with a purple mask aka Donnie as he say. "Sorry." As he trip her with his bo-staff and kicking her by the back. "But, not sorry."

As the male one got up from Mikey's nunchuck as he was about to help the female rider, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turn, but got punch by a third turtle with a red mask aka Raph saying. "Man. You guys mess with the wrong night to mess with our friends."

As the three turtles regroup together as well as the riders as they were thinking about running away as they turn around and saw a fourth one with a blue mask aka Leo, as he jump and landed in front of them, as he kick the both of them towards the ground making them groan and unconscious.

As the turtles brothers went to help Korra and Mako... as they were thinking. 'Ah, shell...'

As Leo asked. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine, Leo." Korra said as drapes her arm around Naga's head and allows her pet to pull her to her feet

As Pabu crawls up Mako's leg and onto his shoulder as Mako asked. "Korra... what going on."

As Korra just say. "Oh... um... uh... well... I'll explain later after we save your brother okay."

As Mako just sigh and will probably get it after the night is over and just said. "Fine."

As Korra raises her arms, punching out in an attempt to bend and got nothing. "Ugh, I can't bend." As she try again and panicked. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen." Mako said trying to calm her as he pull his right glove tighter.

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with a mask?" Korra said.

"That's him." Mikey said.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists." Mako said.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra wondered.

"Whatever it is, Urgh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako said frustrated.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother." Korra said. "We promise you that."

"We'll help too." Leo said.

As Mako look at Leo as he and his brothers got to the roof top as this make Mako realize and say. "Wait a minute! Korra, are they-"

"Yes, they are." Korra just say as she really had to explain to him after they find Bolin about this.

"And you know?" Mako said.

"And yes." Korra said and thought. 'Yep. Definitely telling him and Bolin to keep this a secret.'

After of walking around the city, no sign of the van with Bolin, fog started to form as Korra say stopping Naga. "We've been out all night. No sign of him."

"We've gotta keep looking. But where?" Mako said.

As Korra erects herself, as her eyes spring open.

"I have an idea!" She said as she pulls Naga's reins, as the dog start moving again, heading toward the park, as a covering in morning fog, as they pull up at a fountain, as Naga bends over to drink. Pabu climbs on top of Naga's head and takes a drink too, as Korra and Mako who are sitting by the fountain, as his has his eyes closed.

As Korra say. "The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there." As she pointed at the place she met the protester.

"As Mako open his eyes as he ask. "And you think they'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's our only lead right now." She said.

As after a few minutes, Korra and Mako are sitting with their backs against Naga's side; the polar bear dog is resting underneath a tree at the side of the fountain, with Pabu asleep atop Naga's saddle, as Mako has his eyes closed and arms crossed, as Korra is looking around, slightly uncomfortable and eventually, she turns to Mako and ask. "So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?"

"Well, we... we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako said uncomfortably.

As Korra was shock by what he said. "What? Wha- Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said angrily in a defensive tone.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said and asked. "Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." Mako said.

As Korra feel sadly for Mako saying his name. "Mako..."

As Mako pulls his scarf over his mouth saying. "Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him...

As Korra was sad of hearing this story.

The next morning. Korra and Mako are leaning on each other, sleeping against Naga's side. As...

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

As the duo slowly opens their eyes, they notice that they are close against each other, as the reality of that fact sinks in, both their eyes shoot open in horror, as Korra lets out a horrified gasp and they scramble away from each other out of embarrassment.

As Korra say. "I-I... er... eheh, humn, hmmehem." But she smiles awkwardly at Mako who stares back at her, as they turn their attention in wonder in the direction of the sound that woke them up. As it was the protester saying.

"Nonbenders of Republic City..." He said.

As Korra pointed at him to Mako saying. "That's the guy."

As the protester kept on saying things. "Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the..." As he gasps of the sight of Korra as he use the megaphone saying. "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

As Korra promptly swats away the megaphone under a squeal of the protester, as it break into little pieces, as the protester glares at Korra while clenching his fists, as she angrily say. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you do." Korra threateningly said.

As she lifts her leg in the air and slams it down with a half-moon kick, as earth underneath the table rises, catapulting it in the air and throwing the protester off, as leaflets with a picture of Amon are thrown off and rain down upon the area, as the leaflets fall upon everyone, as the protester and his friend still lying on the ground, as the protester started to pick up the leaflets, a dismayed look on his face, as Mako grab one of the papers out of the air and examining it.

As Mako say wondering. "'Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock.'" As he turn to the protester and asked. "What's this 'Revelation?'"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" He irritably said.

As the protester squeals, as Korra grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up, as she threateningly say. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

As the protester was frighten and say. "No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

Until...

They heard a sound of a whistle, Mako and Korra turn to their left and saw a policeman, running toward them, while blowing his whistle again saying. "Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!" The protester said.

"Let's scram." Korra said as she toss the protester.

As Mako quickly snatches up a handful of leaflets before vaulting on Naga, as Korra was already perched upon the animal, with Pabu sitting in front of her, as Naga takes off.

After a while, a trolley has pass over a bridge, as Korra and Mako were sitting on a bench underneath the bridge, as Korra holds one of the leaflets, while they're both looking at several others spread out over the floor, as amap of the city next to Korra on the wall.

As she say. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?"

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big 'Revelation', whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow." Mako said in annoyance and saw the back. "Look at the backs." As he put them together like a puzzle. "There's four different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra said.

"Yeah, of a map!" Mako said as he walks over to the map next to Korra, with four leaflets in hand, as he starts to compare them to the city map, moving the image over different areas, as he found the right location, as ne of the leaflets has a red spot on its back, indicating the meeting place. "Bingo. That must be where it's going down."

"Good. I'll get Leo and his brothers." Korra said as she run off.

As Mako follow her along with Naga and Pabu, who was on atop of the saddle.

* * *

**-At the Revelation Location-**

As it was now night, as after telling Leo and his brothers about the location where the Revelation is taking place. The turtles brothers arrive to the location, as they were wearing their disguises as well as Mako and Korra, who has Mako's scarf, to hide her from anybody to know that she the Avatar. As they saw a group of people walk toward the building, with them eyeing the people.

"This is the place." Mako said.

"Good. Because I'm hoping to beat this Amon guy up." Raph said as he crack his knuckles.

"Try to stay low Raph." Leo ordered.

As Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat, tugging her ponytail underneath it, as they were walking toward the factory where the Revelation is taking place.

As there was a doorman in checking the invitation of a citizen, who is holding up the leaflet, as he was approving it, he moves aside to let the man in, and immediately turns his attention to the man that was waiting, who takes out his own leaflet and shows it, as Korra grabs hold of Mako's arm.

As Mako say. "What are you doing?" As he was annoyed.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra said in a hush tone.

"Oooh~. Korra and M-" Mikey said, but got hit by Korra elbow. "Ow!"

As they came face to face with the doorman as he say.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." The doorman said.

"Uh... invitation?" Korra said in confused.

As the doorman looks suspiciously at Korra, Mako and the brothers.

"Psst." As Mako turn to Leo. "Mako. The leaflet."

As Mako got what he meant and took it out from his pocket saying. "You mean this?"

As Leo took out the leaflet too, showing it to the doorman.

As the doorman took the leaflets and step to the side saying. "The Revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister."

As they enter inside, as they walk to the meeting place and saw a crowd of non-benders, waiting, with lit podium.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." Mako said and say to Korra and the brothers. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

"Right." Leo said as his brothers nodded.

-Please welcome your hero, your savior... Amon!-

As the stage in the middle Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd, as spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader.

"That's Amon..." Korra whispered.

"Yeah... that him alright." Raph whisper back.

As Korra was slightly shocked, as Amon walks up to the microphone, as the people were still cheering loudly for him as he say. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father." As the crowd were listening to him. "One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." As the crowd gasps in astonishment. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." As the turtles brothers, Korra and Mako exchange a glance. "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." As the crowd boos, as Korra hides her face in Mako's red scarf. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. And there are those... people that hide in the shadow. Not showing who they are. They think they're heroes... But they're aren't. They hide with nobody seeing them." As the crowd boos louder than Korra, as Korra grits her teeth in anger, as the turtles brothers glances at Amon as Raph was about to go up there as Leo and Mako stop him from doing anything stupid. "But that is about to change." As Korra look surprised. "I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer." As the six people exchange a worried glance. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity." As Korra was in anger again. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

As Korra was shock saying. "That's impossible. There's no way."

"This guy's insane!" Mako whispered.

"But I thought the Avatar can take away bending?" Donnie whisper to Korra.

"I..." Korra try to find a right word what to say.

"Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt." Amon said, as a Equalist guard leads the tied up man onto the stage.. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

As the crowd boos.

"Ah, boo yourself!" The man said.

As Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, as Bolin being the last of them, who is anxiously looking around with a scared expression.

"There's Bolin." Korra said as she determinedly starts walking to the front, but is pulled back by Mako.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this." Mako said.

"Then come up with a game plan, 'Team Captain.'" Korra said in a harsher tone, speaking through her teeth.

"We're working on it, Korra." Leo whisper to Korra.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said.

As the Lieutenant takes off the rope binding the now name Zolt.

As Amon moves away from Zolt and as the Equalist guard pushes Zolt in the opposite direction Amon took to bring some space between the two.

As Zolt say arrogantly. "You're gonna regret doing that, pal."

As Zolt immediately directs a fire blast at Amon, who nimbly dodges every blast that Zolt throws at him, as Amon gradually come closer, as Amon dodge the rounds of fire blasts, as Zolt surges forward while generating lightning and fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him, as the lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away, grabbing Zolt by the neck, as lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to his forehead and places his thumb in the center, as Zolt's face was in fear, as the turtles brothers, Korra and Mako watch, as the basking in an eerie blue light, emanating from the lighting charge as it was dying down, as it change to into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. As Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground, as Amon steps back, as Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon, as nothing came out, as he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader, as the crowd gasps.

"No way..." Mikey said.

"He just..." Donnie said.

"Take away his bending..." Raph said.

As the six were all shock to see this as Zolt say. "Wha... what did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon said, as the crowd gasps.

As Korra has a worried expression on. As Leo nudge Mako as he pointed at the machine as Mako nodded at what Leo getting at.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!"

As one of the Equalist guards releases Shady Shin, who was frighten and kicks him forward to face Amon. "No! Ugh!"

"Any ideas yet, guys?" Korra urgently asked.

As Mako say. "Yeah, see those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here."

"But, there too many of them." Leo pointed it out about the Equalists. "Raph. You and Mikey back Mako up and go get Bolin out of there."

"Right."

"On it, Leo."

"Thanks." Mako said.

"Don't mention it. Korra, Donnie, let's go." Leo said.

"Right." Both of them said.

"Mako, good luck." Korra said to Mako.

"You, too." Mako said, as he and the other two brothers went up front.

As Korra, Leo and Donnie emerges at the side of the pleased crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits and stop and ran through a hallway filled with machines, as Donnie was turning a big red wheel on the machine, as it releases one small air leak.

As Donnie say. "It's not enough." As he was turning the red wheel, causing another minor air leak. As...

"Hey, you!"

As they all turn to see the doorman approaching them.

As Leo say. "Ah, shell..."

As Korra stands up to see the doorman approach them, as his size filling up the entire hallway, blocking any possible exit.

Back with Mako, Raph and Mikey makes their way to the front of the crowd as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending, as Bolin was scare, as another bender is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his feet, as Bolin gasps as he was last.

Back with Korra, Leo and Donnie as Korra innocently ask. "Is there a problem, my brother?"

"What are you three doing back here?" He asked gruffly.

"Uh... looking for the bathroom?" Korra said, as she cracks an innocent grin, as Leo and Donnie was facepalmed themselves at what she just say.

As the doorman takes out a wrench as he twirled the wrench around in the his hand, as Leo yell. "Korra! Duck!"

As she did what Leo say, as Leo kick the doorman making him steps back by the kick as he ran to the three as they dodges, as they got out of the way, as Leo kick the doorman again as he hit the pipes.

As back with the others, as they watch Amon remove another bender's bending, as Mako say. "Come on..."

As back with Korra and the rest, as Korra ducks underneath another violent swing of the doorman's wrench that hits the pipes instead, denting them, as Donnie got his bo-staff out and going to hit the big guy, who grab the staff and grab him by the the hood and toss him across the hall losing the hood, which was in the doorman hand and look at it and look at Donnie with wide eyes, making him say.

"Ah, shell..." Donnie said.

As Korra got an idea and uses Mako's scarf to pull the man into a turn, flinging his entire body into the machine, knocking off all the vents that were holding down the steam, making him unconscious, as the three pipes, which letting steam pores out and fills the room.

As Korra say. "Thanks. This should be enough."

"So, much for my disguise." Donnie said as he pick up his hood.

"Well, we don't need them now. Korra." Leo said as he took off his disguise.

"Right."

Back with the frighten Bolin, the Equalist guard moves toward him untying his ropes, as he anxiously looks back, whimpering softly and pulled on his feet and thrown forward, making Bolin more scare, as Amon slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd, as Bolin has his fingertips of his hands pressed together as he addresses Amon. "Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Bolin said in a scare with a goofy grin, as Amon moves forward and Bolin slightly backs up.

As back with Korra, she was waterbending the steam behind her, as she has a focused look on her face, as she directs it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand, as an explosion to left making Bolin duck for cover; under loud screams of the crowds, as steam started to pour into the room, as Bolin looks wondering on what is going on, as behind the stage, steam engulfing everything in its path, clouding everyone and everything, as civilians backing up from the incoming steam, turning around and making a break for it, as Bolin was looking around him as he was focus and slowly backs up, but is grabbed from behind by an Equalist, much to his shock, until...

"Hey!"

As the Equalist turn around as he was kick by someone, which Bolin realize.

"Mikey!" Bolin said glad to see him.

"Bolin!" Mikey also said.

As Bolin saw Mako as he punch an equalist.

"Bolin, you all right?" Mako asked.

"Yes! I love you, guys!" Bolin said as he hug them.

As Raph back up with his sais in his hands saying. "Alright, enough with the reunion. Let's get out of here."

As Mikey saw more Equalist coming as he say. "Um, Raph, more coming."

"Great... Mako get your brother out of here!" Raph said.

"Got it. Let's go, Bolin!" Mako said.

"Right behind you!" Bolin said.

As Raph and Mikey fought off the Equalists.

As the door flung open, scaring off several birds, as the two bending brothers emerge from the balcony exit and run over to a ladder, with Bolin being first, as the Lieutenant emerge from the door and running over to the ladder, taking out and twirling his kali sticks and slamming them into the ladder, sending an electricity charge through it, as Raph and Mikey grab Mako and Bolin before they got shock, as the Lieutenant jumps down from the balcony, with his kali stick charge and landed as he immediately releases the charge, forcing the brothers to jump away, as Mako raises his fist and goes on the offensive, launching a fire jet at the crouched Lieutenant from his left fist, as the Lieutenant avoid the blast and attacks Mako with his kali sticks, electricity trailing behind them as he rapidly swings them around at Mako as he went down as the Lieutenant turn to Bolin, who flips over and uses his own momentum to hurl a slap of earth at the Lieutenant with a grunt of focus, who jumps up, twirling out of its path, as does a similar evasive maneuver to avoid the second block a grunting Bolin threw at him, before charging the earthbender, as Bolin conjures up a large earth wall to protect himself, as the Lieutenant performs a round off, before back flipping and somersaulting over Bolin's wall, as lands behind a shocked Bolin, who quickly turns to face him, and after delivering several quick hits with his charged kali sticks, the Lieutenant jabs him with the two electrified kali sticks and electroshocks him until he falls to the ground unconscious, when suddenly, Mako emerges from beside the wall, using the adjacent building to push himself off in the Lieutenant's direction, sending a fire slice in his direction, who dodges, as Mako kicks out another fire slice while grunting in effort, knocking over Bolin's wall with his attack, as the Lieutenant charges Mako again and after a quick exchange of some blows striking air from both parties, the Lieutenant lands a hit with a kali stack in Mako's stomach, flinging him back with a grunt of pain and pushed up against the wall, the Lieutenant charges and twirls both his weapon sticks and jabs Mako's chest, electroshocking him into unconsciousness.

As the Lieutenant say. "You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore."

"Hey, mustache guy!"

As the Lieutenant turn as he was kick by Raph, which send him toward the wall as Mikey jump down nunchucks ready.

As the Lieutenant got back up and charge towards the two as they jump out of the way with Mikey swinging his nunchucks hit the Lieutenant by the head, as the Lieutenant swing his weapons at Raph, which torn off his disguise, which shocking him and Bolin who was slightly dazed.

As Bolin say to Mako. "Mako! Are you seeing this?!"

"I know, Bolin... I know..." Mako said as he already saw them before.

As the Lieutenant say. "What are you...?"

As a pillar of rock shoots up beside the Lieutenant and thrusts him brutally against the building, as he was slams hard against the metal, with his two kali sticks knocked out of his hands, as he falls down onto the ground, as he get back up, but got kick by Leo who wasn't wearing his disguise anymore and jump, with Korra, who was standing there in an earthbending pose.

"I wouldn't count us benders out just yet." Korra said, as she whistles her fingers. "Naga!"

As Naga barks and immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp, as Korra walks over to Mako as he struggles to get up and helps him to his feet, as more Equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony, as Korra and Mako ascend on to Naga, as Bolin who sits up, slightly dazed, though he screams in fright and moved his hands protectively before him as he looks up, as Naga runs up, grabbing Bolin with her teeth by his collar and drags him off, with the turtles following behind.

As Bolin say bouncing. "Hah... Oh... Yah... Stop... I want... to be... on... your back... please!"

As Korra saw the look of Raph saying 'they know' as she thought. 'Again. Definitely telling Mako and Bolin to keep this a secret.'

As the Lieutenant kneeling and pointing at the escapees and the turtles. "The Avatar. That's her!"

As several Equalists immediately run after them, but stop by Amon who was standing on the balcony, overlooking the situation, his hands folded casually behind his back saying. "Let her go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

"But sir. Those things... we never seen anything like it before." The Lieutenant said.

"Don't worry about them..." Amon said. "We will meet them again soon... in the shadow."

As the Lieutenant eyes widen getting what Amon just say.

As unknown to them, one Equalist was on the roof as he follow the Avatar, the bending brothers and the turtles brothers.

After getting to an alleyway with no people around, Korra explain of how she met them and how they were like this. "And that how I met them, as how they were like this and the rest is history."

As Mako and Bolin were amazed and shocked as Bolin say. "Awesome!"

"So... you guys are the-" Mako said.

"Yep. We are the people in the shadow!" Mikey said.

As Korra bow as she was pleading.

"I need you guys to keep this a secret okay." Korra said.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about your secret." Bolin promised.

"Mako."

As Mako think about it and say. "Sure. Beside, they did help."

"Thanks you." Korra sighed in belief as Donnie bring out the news.

"But to think that Amon can take away people bending away forever." Donnie pointed it out.

"But... how?" Leo wondered.

"I need to tell Tenzin about this." Korra said. "I'll see you guys later. Oh. And here." As Korra gave a red scarf to Mako.

"My scarf. Thanks." Mako said as he put his scarf on.

"Yeah. Um... bye!" Korra said.

As she hop on Naga and headed toward the docks, leaving the turtles and the bending brothers alone.

"Come on guys. Let's tell Splinter about this." Leo said as he and his brothers went to the sewer saying goodbye to the bending brothers, as they left to go to the bending arena.

Unknown to all of them, the same Equalist saw everything and went to the sewer and started to follow the turtles brothers.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin and two White Lotus sentries talking as they saw Korra walking towards them as Tenzin walk up to her saying. "Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right?"

As Korra turns away from him and shakes her head, grabbing her arms.

"Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked in worry.

"Yes, but... I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon." Korra said.

"What?" Tenzin said in shocked.

"He can take people's bending away. For good." She said shocking Tenzin.

"That's... that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin said in shocked.

"But I saw him do it." She said.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe." Tenzin said.

As he and Korra look toward Republic City.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

As the brothers return home resting from the experience with Amon taking people bending away. Leo went to see Splinter to tell him the bad news.

But... unknown to them. They were being follow by a Equalist.

"Hmm... it's look like Amon is more dangerous as I thought." Splinter said. "With the power to take people bending away, no benders is safe, my sons. Leonardo. You and your brothers must help Korra to defeat Amon.

"Yes, master Splinter." Leo said. "But... can we really do it?"

"As long as you stick together. You can do anything." Splinter said with a smiled.

As Leo just smiled and thought. 'Can we defeat him...?'

As the Equalist saw this and went to the surface and headed toward a building.

* * *

**-?-**

At the tall building with a red symbol. The Equalist has enter the building and bow down in front of a person who was hard to tell by the shadow and was kneeling down. As the Equalist say. "Master. I found something... unusual."

As the Equalist show the person the picture of the turtles as the person say. "Hmm... find out more about them and don't attack them."

"Yes, master." As the Equalist was about to leave until...

"But... I want to see what they capable of. Assemble a team. And report back."

"Yes, master." The he said as he left.

As the person narrows his eyes on the picture.

* * *

"And... Done! I hope you enjoy chapter 3. On the next chapter is, Korra joining the task force and the turtles saving her from Amon and the Equalists and a special surprise in the next chapter. And a little hint of the Foot as well as the biggest baddie of the Turtles. The Foot Ninjas will appears in Out of the Past. And have something shocking in Endgame will happen.

So... I need you guys to Fav or Follow to keep track of this story. Cause I don't know when the next chapter going to come out.

And...

Later gator!"

**The Voice in the Night**


	5. The Voice in the Night

"Hi guys! I forgot to add this at the end of the last chapter and that is meeting Asami. So... enjoy chapter four!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 4 **\- The Voice in the Night**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Dream-**

It was now night, as Korra was in her room sleeping, as shadows passes the doors as she woke up quickly shoots up in her bed, alarm, as an Equalist chi blocker breaks through the window, while two more break in through the door, as Korra jumps out of her bed and kicks a downward fire arc through the air and kicks another arc in the air toward them, as the chi blockers dodge it and come at her, but Korra blasts two shots of fire to keep them at bay, as they avoid her attacks, while one leaps up in the air while spinning like a top in an attempt to kick her head, but Korra blocks the hit with her arm, and fires several fists of fire, as Korra is distracted from keeping two of the chi blockers away, the other somersaults and uses chi blocking on her back and kick her to the ground on her knees while she lets out a shout of pain, as she heard footsteps and saw...

Amon. As he walk toward her saying. "After I take your bending away, you will be nothing."

As his hand reaches toward Korra's face as she watches with fear.

As...

* * *

**-Reality-**

"AH!"

As Korra woke up with a frightful scream, with beads of sweat running down her face and gasping for air, revealing that it was all a nightmare, as she looks at Naga, who licks her right hand to comfort her before resting her head on Korra's lap.

"It's... it's all right, Naga. I just had a bad dream." Korra said as she rests her head in her arms on top of Naga's head, petting her.

* * *

**-Republic City, City Hall-**

The next day. At the City Hall of Republic City. Tenzin, along with the representatives of the four nations, Fire, Earth, Water Southern and Water Northern councilmen are sitting around a "U" shaped table sharing a discussion about...

As the Northern councilman say. "There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice." This was Tarrlok.

"Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and nonbenders." Tenzin said opposing the decision.

As the fire councilwoman asked. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?"

As Tarrlok stand up and bow saying. "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty."

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Tenzin accusingly said as he pounds the table lightly.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone." Tarrlok said as he pointed his finger at Tenzin. "Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head-on."

"This... is a completely different situation..." Tenzin said as he stand up as well, and angrily points his finger at Tarrlok. "And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!"

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads." Tarrlok said in a serious tone and turns to look at the other three representatives as they glance at each other. "Eventually, he will come for all us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?"

As Tarrlok raises his hand and the Fire Nation representative raises her hand as well, as after a brief glance at each other, the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom representatives also raise their hands, as Tarrlok slams a gavel down on a platform to close the meeting and smiles mischievously at Tenzin, who glares at him.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, as it was now night, light were on, as happy music plays, as Korra practices her airbending stances, as the music becomes static and as...

-Good evening, my fellow Equalists.-

Amon's voice is heard.

As this make Korra stops her practicing and sharply looks at the radio as she hears Amon, as she slowly turn in fear.

-This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear.-

* * *

**-Sewer-**

The turtles were sparing with each other as they heard Splinter voice. "Sons, come in here."

As they went to the room with the radio on as they heard...

-Good evening, my fellow Equalists.-

Amon's voice is heard.

"Amon..." Leo said.

As Mikey shivers in fear.

-This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear.-

"If we ever run into Amon again, I'll give him a good beating." Raph said putting his fists together.

As Leo look at the radio and think about the people of this city.

* * *

**-****Republic City-**

The next day. Somewhere within the industrialized part of Republic City, Mako was walking, as he throws one end of his scarf over his shoulder and looks up in the direction of a trolley which is being boarded, runs toward the trolley, crossing the street without looking, as a rider of a Satomoped driving down the street saw Mako and quickly tries to stop, though the still crashes into him, as he screams and tumbles over, as the wheels of the rider pull over, Mako picks himself up off the street.

As the driver say. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." As the driver took off the helmet revealing to be a girl as she had long black hair and light green eyes. This is Asami.

As Mako angrily say. "How could you not see me? I mean I was ju-juu..." As he lost his words as he saw her, as she was throwing her hair back. As he got his words back. "Uh, I was... I-I... wow. *cough* I was..." As he clears his throat and blush.

As Asami clutches Mako's arm saying. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such an idiot." As she helps Mako to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." Mako said as he brushes himself off.

As Asami quickly recognize him saying. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

"Yeah, that's me." Mako said.

As Asami facepalm herself lightly. "I am so embarrassed." As she reaches out hand to shake Mako's. "My name is Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kwong's Cuisine." As she got back on her moped.

"Uh, Kwong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako said.

"I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up." Asami said, as she put on her helmet and goggles back on. "So... it's a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." Mako said.

As Asami drives away taking one brief glance behind her, as Mako watches her ride away and grins widely, lovestruck.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin's family and Korra are about to eat dinner, as they bow their heads as Tenzin starts a prayer. "We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and..."

As...

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

As the family and Korra turn and saw Tarrlok standing on the left open doorway.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said angrily, as he turns and stands up to face Tarrlok.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tarrlok said, as Tenzin narrows his eyes while glaring at him. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

As Tenzin sigh saying. "I suppose." As he seat down, as Pema glances and scowls at him, as he raises his hands, palms facing forward while shrugging, giving her a helpless look.

As Tarrlok walk to Korra as he bow saying. "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

As Korra stands up and bows, with Tarrlok bowing as well in acknowledgment saying. "Nice to meet you." As the both of them kneel in a sitting position.

As Ikki leans over the table toward Tarrlok and asked. "Why do you have three ponytails?" As she sniffs the air. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

As Tarrlok say. "Well aren't you... precocious?" As he directs his attention to Korra, who was eatting, although Ikki continues glaring at him. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

As Korra say. "Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin said in a protective tone.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that." Tarrlok said as he directs his attention to Korra while Tenzin glares at him. "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra said in surprised.

"What?!" Tenzin lean forward in surprise and shocked.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you." Tarrlok said as he gestures at Korra.

"Join your task force? I can't." Korra said as she takes a sip of her drink.

As Tenzin and Tarrlok's has surprise faces.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said.

"Me, too." Tenzin quietly said.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city." Tarrlok said trying to reason with her.

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said.

"Very well." Tarrlok said as he got up and chuckles lightly. "But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon." As he bow. "It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

As he begins to walk out of the room, as Ikki stand up and waves saying. "Bye-bye, ponytail man!"

As Tarrlok scowls at Ikki's farewell and grunts in distaste as he walks out.

But, unknown to them, Mikey was watching the whole thing and laugh at Ikki statement of the Tarrlok. As he left to the sewer.

* * *

**-With Mako-**

With Mako. He was in front of the restaurant call 'Kwong's Cuisine' staring at it in awe. As he clutches his scarf and checks his sleeves and sighs at his results and walks in and met up with a server.

As the server bow and say. "Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako."

"Uh, 'Master?'" Mako said confused.

As the server took him to a room, as he unfolds a shirt from a box and dresses it on Mako, pulls up his pants, ties his shoes, styles his hair, and gives him a formal-looking jacket to wear. As Mako examines the clothes with pleasure, as he grabs his red scarf from the table behind him and puts it around his neck. As the server glances at it and starts to pull it off, when Mako prevents him from doing so by catching the server's wrist.

"The scarf stays." Mako said.

As the server bow saying. "As you wish, sir. This way please."

As Mako follow the server back to the restaurant area and saw Asami at a table and sat down.

As Asami say. "I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season."

As Mako took a drink saying. "All of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament." Asami said.

"Yeah, well, ah, maybe next year." Mako said, cause they don't have the money.

"What do you mean? You made it in." Asami said confused.

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now." Mako said as Asami put her hand on top of Mako's on the table.

As she asked. "Tell me. What's the problem?"

"We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running." Mako said.

"That's not fair." Asami said.

As the server came with two silver colored plates with dome lids saying. "Pardon me, Ms. Sato." As he lifts up the lids, as Mako's eyes widen with shock. "Your main course."

"Ms. Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?" Mako asked to make sure.

"Yeah. He's my dad." Asami said.

As Mako say in surprised. "Get out of town!"

"I'm serious." Asami said as she took a sip of her cup. "You want to meet him?"

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that." Mako said thinking that this is the best day ever.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Korra was rubbing Naga's belly and saw Bolin comes singing a light tune with Pabu on his shoulder.

As Bolin say. "Hello, fellow teammate!"

"Hey, Bolin." Korra greeted.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Korra said.

"Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow." Bolin said. "Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!"

As he shown having a cupcake and a rose. As Pabu climbs off his shoulder.

"Wow, thanks." Korra said as she took the gifts Bolin offer. "What's this for?"

As Bolin rubbing his chin saying. "Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Korra said shrugging her shoulders.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, 'I will take away your bending forever.'" Bolin said acting like a zombie trying to comically replicate Amon while Korra looks at him with a worried expression. "I mean that is... scary stuff; I still can't sleep well."

"Mhmm." Korra humming.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra."

As the both of them turn and saw someone with a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra.

s the Council page say. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said.

As Council page bows and left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said angrily as he punches fist into his other hand.

As Korra was amuse by this and say. "Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better." Bolin said.

* * *

**-With Mako and Asami-**

Somewhere in Republic City with Mako. He was in a factory with a Satomobile being lifted so workers can examine it, several rows of Satomobiles in an assembly line, as the most famous inventor of the vehicle, Hiroshi, was with Mako and his daughter, Asami. As Mako stands in front of them for conversation purposes.

As Hiroshi say. "What do you think of my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato." Mako said with amazement looking at so many Satomobiles.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor." Hiroshi said.

"Uh, well..." Mako said trying on what to say.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan." Hiroshi said as he raises his hands toward the assembly lines of Satomobiles.

As Asami say. "Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news."

As Hiroshi chuckles.

"What good news?" Mako asked.

As Hiroshi put his hand on Mako's shoulder and say. "Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-bending Arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament."

"Are you serious?" Mako said in surprised.

"He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot." Asami said.

"Tha-that is good news." Mako said with excitement.

"There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi said.

"hI'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir." Mako said as he points to his chest and smiles while both Hiroshi and Asami chuckle, as he shake hands with the both of them. "Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Tenzin walks past a luxurious Satomobile wrapped in a ribbon with Ikki and Meelo playing inside.

As Ikki say. "Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here! Beeeeeeep beebeebeeeeep!"

"Beep-beep." Meelo making the car beeping noise.

As Tenzin shakes his head at the gift, as he walks on to where Korra is practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol.

As Tenzin say. "I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant."

As Korra sigh and say. "Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Korra, are you... doing all right?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra said as she stop her training.

As Tenzin take a seat on the stairs leading to the training platform and points to the spot next to him. "Why don't you take a break?"

As Korra walks toward Tenzin and takes a seat.

As Tenzin say. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all." Korra said.

"Right, that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." Tenzin said.

As Korra looks away with a slightly sad face, visibly hit by the impact of Tenzin's words, as Tenzin stands up.

"I'm always here for you, if you want to talk." Tenzin said.

After a few minutes, Korra leaning against the door of the mansion on Air Temple Island saddened.

As...

"Avatar Korra! I have something for you."

As she saw the Council page coming

Annoyed, Korra jumps down from the railing she was sitting on, and earthbends the page around 180 degrees, and sends him off by kicking him in the back, saying. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am 'no t' joining his task force."

As in the background, Ikki and Jinora are seen playing a game of Pai Sho, who look up from their game to see what is happening.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." The Council page said.

As Korra was surprise and asked. "To what?" As she gives an angry look to the page and grabs the papers out of his hands and starts reading them.

The Council page bow lightly. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

As this make Korra frowns at the paper, wondering that she should go or not?

As...

* * *

**-****Republic City, City Hall-**

It was now night at the City Hall, with two huge banners with the picture of Korra on them, as Korra, Tenzin and his family enter the building dressed in gala clothing, as the kids run off, as attendants start clapping as they notice Korra walking in, as Pema starts wandering off and socializing with the people, as Korra looks around stunned, standing next to Tenzin.

As Korra say. "I can't believe this is all for me."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin exclaimed.

As they turn to see, Tarrlok, who walks toward Korra and Tenzin making overdone gestures saying. "So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra." As Meelo runs behind Korra and Tenzin as Tarrlok addresses to Tenzin. "If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero."

As Tarrlok walks off with Korra. As Tenzin starts looking around and notices Meelo and turns blue in surprise and gasps saying. "Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear." As he walks toward Meelo in shame while covering his eyes.

Back with Korra. Tarrlok introduce her to the greatest inventor of vehicle saying. "Korra, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

"Nice to meet you." Korra greeted.

As Hiroshi bow saying. "We're all expecting great things from you."

"Right, greatness." Korra said as she looks down sadly.

As...

"Hey, Korra!"

As Korra turn to saw Mako, Bolin, who was next to him and Asami, which Mako was holding hand with, as this make her frowns and narrows her eyes when she notices this.

As Hiroshi introducing his daughter to Korra saying. "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about you." Asami said.

"Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra said in a clipped tone.

As Bolin leans over and quickly say. "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked in concerned.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament!" Mako said and told the good news.

"Hehe, isn't that great?" Bolin excitedly said.

"Yeah, terrific." Korra said unexcited tone.

As Lin Beifong walking by, as Tarrlok say. "Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

As Lin glare at Korra and harshly say. "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." As the two stares at each other as Lin walks away, before saying. "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

As Korra glares at Lin as she leaves, though her look saddens as Lin Beifong walks away.

After a few minutes of meeting other people, Korra and Tarrlok were walking toward a stair, where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs, along with other guests, as the media notices Korra, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding her with questions.

As Tarrlok say. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions."

"But..." Was the only word she could say, as Tarrlok pushes her forward.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" One of the reporter asked.

As Korra clear her throat saying. "I think he presents a real problem." As she sounds slightly confused while saying this.

Tarrlok was smiling, as his plan to force Korra into his task force seems to be working.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going 'after' Amon?" Another reporter asked.

"Well, I..." As Korra was trying to think on what to say

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" The second asked.

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra said offended.

"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?" The third asked.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" The fourth asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" The fifth asked.

As Korra is clearly starting to get confused, annoyed, and intimidated by this bombardment of questions.

As the second asked. "Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I am not 'afraid' of anybody!" Korra yelled and gestures to Tarrlok. "If the city needs me then... I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

As Tarrlok rushes forward to put his arm on Korra's shoulder and yell. "There's your headline, folks."

As cameras start flashing, as Tenzin looks down in disappointment and being powerless, as Mako and Bolin look at each other, confused, as the other guests were also look confused except Asami, who is still smiling and looking forward while holding Mako's arm, as Tarrlok smiles mischievously, as Korra looks down with a sad expression when she realizes that she has been tricked.

As unknown to the people from inside, Leo, was watching and listening saying. "Oh, no..."

As Leo rush off to the sewer to tell his brothers of what he heard.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

"What!?" Raph, Donnie and Mikey yelled in shocked.

"Yeah. And Tarrlok trick her by joining his task force to help fight Amon." Leo said.

As Donnie asked. "What now, Leo?"

"We watch over her." Leo said. "And let's hope that she doesn't do anything crazy."

* * *

**-With Korra, somewhere in ****Republic City-**

With Korra, who is twiddling her thumbs and looking sad at what she say, she was with the Task Force that Tarrlok form as he has a blueprint of a bookstore.

As Tarrlok say. "My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret."

As large car with a water tank and filled with task force members in a kneeling position drives toward its the location of the bookstores, as the vehicle stop at the bookstore, with the task force members jump out and up against the wall, as Korra peers through an opening at the bottom of the wall and sees several men and woman training and learning chi blocking techniques, as at the wall lays a large poster with a portrait of Amon staring over the room. Korra has a flashback to her dream where Amon is reaching toward her, as she gasps with fear, but puts a resolved look on her face and stands up and looks at Tarrlok for the signal, as he nods and raises his hand to show his fingers outstretched, as he closes them into a fist, shows his outstretched palm again, closes his hand into a fist again, and flashes two fingers this time, as a task force member unwinds the top of the water tank and bends the water out, with another member bends the water toward him and to another task force member and another until all the waterbenders have water at their disposal, as two members of the task force are shown with water ready for the signal to attack, as Tarrlok holding his hand out behind him, where a waterbender is holding the water waiting for a signal.

As Korra breathes in and out ready to do it, as they floods the room with chi blocker trainers and trainees and freezes, with the people inside yelping in surprise, as the task force earthbenders break through the wall, causing several chi blockers and trainees to leap back, as three task force earthbenders attack the people by throwing bricks, one earthbender pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall, as Tarrlok and Korra enter the room, as Tarrlok throws someone against the wall using waterbending and freezes their head to the wall, as a chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes, as Korra freezes the two grenades in ice and the leaking smoke clears up.

As Korra say. "I'm going after those two."

As Korra kicks open the door the two chi blockers left through and runs down the corridor, but trips over a wire and crashes to the ground, as a chi blocker leaps out from a space in the ceiling and tries to grab Korra, who quickly gets up and kicks a large rock up from underneath the chi blocker, hitting him in the chest and falls back from the left over momentum, with another chi blocker comes from behind her swinging a bola, as a stream of water head toward the chi blocker and freezes him to the wall.

As Korra turn and saw Tarrlok as she say. "Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok."

"We make a good team, Avatar." Tarrlok said.

As she crosses her arms and gives him a demeaning look saying. "Yeah, we do."

As a group of reporters, photographers with cameras flashing and other people who participated in the task force standing over several captured chi blockers, Tarrlok is seen ushering a chi blocker into the back of a police truck with several task force members on the side, task force members with Korra at the front with an annoyed look, Tarrlok answering a reporter's question through a microphone, the chi blockers in the middle, and another row of task force members on the other side.

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Bending Arena, Toza was sweeping his gym, while Bolin makes two plates of earth hover above his hands using earthbending, while Mako was reading the newspaper with Korra in it.

As Bolin asked. "No Korra for practice again?"

"Doesn't look like it." Mako said with a grim expression.

As Bolin slumps and sighs, throwing the two plates of earth at the wall after hearing that.

* * *

**-With Korra-**

Korra was in a room full of reporter with Tarrlok on stage behind a podium saying. "Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

As one female reporter asked. "Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

As Tarrlok takes a step back, letting Korra speak, as she grab the microphone saying. "You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me." As she put the microphone down and walks off stage.

As reporters buzz with questions asking for details and standing up to get attention.

Unknown to the people in the room. Leo, who has listen have a worry expression saying. "Korra, what are you thinking?"

As he left to tell his brothers.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

"Is she crazy!?" Raph, Donnie and Mikey said in shock as Leo was pacing back and forth as the brothers wonder why she would say that.

"I know. And I bet Amon gonna show up there with back up instead of being alone." Leo said.

"What the plan, Leo?" Mikey asked.

As Leo turn to his brothers saying. "Guys. It's time to give Korra a hand. Let's go!"

As the turtles brothers went up to the surface and headed towards Aang Memorial Island.

* * *

**-With Mako and Asami****-**

Somewhere in the park of Republic City, Mako and Asami are riding inside a carriage.

As Asami say. "I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped."

As Mako chuckles and say. "Uh, me too."

"I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?" Asami asked.

"No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's. And it's all I have left of him. I just feel like..." Mako said as he shrug his shoulders. "Like it keeps me safe."

"I'm so sorry." Asami said feeling bad for Mako. "I lost my mother when I was very young."

As Mako grabs her hand, as the two stare at each other warmly, as Asami cuddles into Mako's side putting her hand on his chest, while Mako reaches up to hold it there.

"I feel so safe with you." Asami said, as she squeezes Mako's hand.

As the trolley rides off into the park with the two inside passing two other couples.

* * *

**-With Korra-**

At the dock of Republic City, Korra was at the dock with Tenzin and along with Tarrlok, and several others people.

As Tenzin trying to reason with her saying. "Korra, this is madness."

As Korra wraps rope loosely around her arms and hands saying. "Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

As Tenzin turn to Tarrlok and angrily say. "This is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind. We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

As Korra guides the boat out from the docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island by using her waterbending.

At Avatar Aang's statue and at the base stands Korra with her hair being blown by the wind, as she standing on top of it. At slight provocation, Korra gets into a battle stance.

As...

*CLANG*

As Korra got startles and calm herself, as she sighs in relief as soon as she realized it was just the clock that startled her, as she takes a deep breath to recover her focus and stares at the skyline as the lights start to dim she sits down, tired and exhausted from waiting in fear.

After a couple of hours have pass as Korra yawns and talks to herself saying. "Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?" As she stands up and walks away while stretching.

As Korra walks past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue, as soon as she reaches the center, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers, as she quickly spins and bends fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, as she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers, as she lies down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her, as two Equalists take her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees, as she looks up and notices Amon entering the area.

As Amon say. "I received your invitation, young Avatar."

As Korra is frightened as Amon reaches out his hand in order to touch her face; as she turns her face away, as Amon bends his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upward as he grabs Korra by her chin and forces her to look at him, making her looks at him full of fear.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr." As Korra looks at him with anger and back to fear of what he say next. "Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you. But... My focus is not on you, Avatar. My focus is on them."

As the light turn on, as Korra saw not twenty-one, but forty of chi blockers.

"Come out. People who hide in the shadows." Amon said.

As four figures jump down from the ceiling and took out their weapons, as Korra widens her eyes in surprised saying. "Guys...?"

As the four turtles were in their disguises.

As Amon say. "Take off your disguises. Some of my Equalists already know what you are."

As the turtles took off their disguises, as few of the Equalist took a step back as some stood still.

As Korra yell. "Guys, run! Get out of here!"

As Leo say. "Sorry, Korra. But, we're not running." As he crosses his swords into an x.

"Yeah. We're taking Amon out! Right here and right now!" Raph said as he glances at Amon.

As Amon laugh a bit and say. "You can try."

As Raph ran as he try to hit Amon with his sais, but Amon dodge them all, as he grab Raph by the shell and kick him toward a pillar on the left and became unconscious.

"Raph!" Leo, Donnie and Mikey yelled in worry.

As Mikey went to check on his brother.

As Leo came in next as he going for a slash, as Amon duck, dodge to the left and ran up to Leo and kneel him and grab him by the shell and throwing at another pillar on the right.

As Amon move to the left and Donnie bo-staff hit the ground, as he swing it to hit Amon, who grab the staff as he got it out of Donnie hands and knock Donnie back toward the pillar that Raph hit.

As Mikey came in along with Raph, who got back up, as Mikey swings his nunchucks, as Raph hit with his sais, as Amon grab Mikey's nunchucks and got it out of his hands and kneel him and kick him next to Donnie, as he groan, as Raph got off guard by Amon, as Amon kick him towards his two brothers.

As Leo came in and starting to slash his swords, as Amon dodge the slashes from Leo's swords, as Amon grab Leo by the arm, as Leo try to get out of Amon's grips, but Amon bring him close and kick him towards his brothers.

"Guys!" Korra cry out.

As Amon went towards the brothers as he was about to finish Leo off until he hold himself back and say...

"Hmph. I hope to savior this fight." Amon said as he walk away from them. "The next time we meet..." As he walk toward Korra, as he jabs Korra on her shoulder and turn his head to the turtles. "I will not go easy on you."

As Korra fainted, she saw a vision of Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Yakone. As people in the vision all seem about the right age to be living in 128 AG, as Aang charges toward at something or someone.

As Korra regains consciousness, as she sees a shady figure in an airbender's tunic running toward her, as she weakly say. "Aang?"

As the figure yell. "Korra!" As it was Tenzin's voice, as he grabs her by the shoulders and help her sits up and asked. "Korra, are you all right? What happened? Was Amon here?"

"Yeah, he ambushed me." Korra answered.

"Did he... did he take your bending away?" Tenzin asked worryingly.

As Korra creates a flame in the palm of her right hand, before closing it again saying. "No, I'm okay."

"Ah, thank goodness." Tenzin said in relieved.

As Korra suddenly starts crying and embraces Tenzin and continues crying on his chest, as Tenzin comforts Korra by putting his arms around her, as she say while crying. "I was so terrified, I felt so helpless."

"It's all right, the nightmare is over." Tenzin gently said.

As Korra backs away a little, yet still crying. "You... you were right... I've been scared this whole time." As she wipes tears away. "I've never felt like this before and ... and Tenzin, I don't know what to do!" As she takes cover in Tenzin's chest again.

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said.

As Korra thought. 'Got to thanks them tomorrow.' As she notices that the four brothers are gone.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

It was the next day, after getting back home, the turtles have bandages on them from their fight with Amon.

As Mikey say. "Did someone get the number of the Equalists leader?"

"I can't believe we got our shells kick by Amon...!" Raph growled.

"Well, at least Korra bending still intact." Donnie said.

"Yeah..." Leo said.

As...

They heard the door open, as they turn to see Korra walking to them.

As she say. "Hi guys..."

"Korra? Why are you here?" Mikey asked.

"I just want to say thanks... with Amon..." Korra said.

"No problem, Korra. We always be there to help you." Leo said.

As Korra smile saying. "Thanks, Leo. So... do you guys want me to heal you?"

"Nah, we're fine." Leo said.

"It look like you learn a great lesson, Avatar Korra."

As Korra turn to see Splinter walking up to her. "Master Splinter." Korra bow to the rat.

"It's good to see you too." Splinter said as he lifted up his stick and...

*smack*

"OW!"

Hit Korra with it.

"What was that for-!?" Korra said as she was trip by the tail of Splinter. "Ow..."

"That for joining the Task Force and challenging Amon." Splinter said. "Now, for your punishment."

"My punishment?" Korra said having a bad feeling.

"Is the Hashi." Splinter said.

As the turtles gasped.

As Korra say. "Why do I feel like that the Hashi gonna be torture...?"

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

It was night, somewhere in Republic City, at a abandon building, a pink triangle appears as somethings or someones came out of it, as it was two people, that look the same and were wearing clothes (The clothing that Mako wears in the Balance Arc) as one of them say.

"This will be the place where Kraang will set up our base." One of them said in a monotone.

"Indeed. This will be Kraang base until the invasion of Kraang that where we take over this world." The second one said.

As blue and white robots came through the pink triangle with a pink almost like brain as it move a bit and open it's eyes as it smilie creepy.

* * *

"Surprise! The turtles and Amon fighting was the surprised, who over power the turtles. And introducing the Kraang as well, so they could prepare for their invasion. But enough about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. On the next one is Korra being back on the Fire Ferrets, dates and teamwork and probably showing the Kraang. Probably just for one chapter.

Now... for the questions.

To - TheGreatGodzilla

No. He isn't the Utrom Shredder. He the Human one. The true Oroku Saki.

Not using Ch'rell.

For the Utroms. They are hiding from their enemies. The Kraang.

Mortu and his Utroms including Bishop and the Guardians. Are fighting the Kraang.

Korra and the Turtles to deal with the Foot Mystics. Will be in the final Arc or maybe others, I repeat 'maybe' the others.

To - Guest-Questioner

*Inhale in and breath out.*

This. is my. STORY! And the alternate version of the theme song, isn't good. I'm keeping the original theme song up. Without using the alternate version!

But, thanks anyway.

To - Guest

Already got the pairing.

Thanks anyway.

To - Guest (2)

Using 2003 Shredder.

Anyway... since school has started for me last month, expect my update to be slow. Anyway...

Later gator!"

**The Spirit of Competition**


	6. The Spirit of Competition

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 5 **\- ****The Spirit of Competition**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-With Korra-**

"Ow... ow... ow..." Korra was in pain now, cause of the Hashi, that Splinter has gave to her. "Yep... never doing anything stupid for awhile..."

As she also on Air Temple Island, as she was heading to her room.

As she started to remember the pain of the Hashi...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_A drop of water drop as someone was standing on a rock, and that someone was Korra, as she has one foot up with a bucket of water and have her arms straight with two fires from her hands. As the turtles were there watching her, as Donnie time her, as Splinter was having tea._

_As Korra struggling say. "Can't... hold on... any longer...!"_

_As Donnie say. "Only a few more seconds Korra."_

_As Korra just gritted her teeth as after a few seconds..._

_*beep*beep* *beep*beep* *beep*beep*_

_As the turtles brothers say. "And done."_

_As Korra drop the bucket down making the water go everywhere, close her hands as the fires gone out and fallen backwards as she lay there thinking. 'This... is... torture...!'_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Need... some... rest..." Korra said as she lay down on her bed to rest, skipping dinner.

* * *

**-The next day, Pro-Bending Arena-**

The next day, Korra was handling a water blob, as she splits it in two, and rapidly launches each smaller water bullet at Bolin, who raises his right arm in front of him, an earth disk following the motion and hovering in front of his face, as the water blob that Korra launched at him strikes the disk, he is shoved slightly backward by the impact, as Mako, who moves back and twists around, vaporizing the incoming blob with a fire arc and immediately retaliates with two fire punches, as Bolin's earth disk is pulverized by Mako's fire attack, as Korra aims another rapid water blast at Mako, who jumps over it, while Bolin launches an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with water from a nearby tank, as Mako fires a blast at each of his team mates, which both of them block with their respective element, as a second fire blast hits Bolin square in the stomach, as he was flung backward and fall down, before he raises and launches a last earth disk, which hit Korra, who directs a water blob away from her to Mako, but is knocked back with a grunt as the earth disk plants itself in her stomach, as Korra's water attack hits him straight in the face, flinging him to the ground several meters from where he was standing.

As within the practice room were the four turtles brothers, in their disguises, who were watching, as the three benders sit up and laugh.

As Mako stands up and takes off his helmet, resting his left hand on his hip saying. "It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra."

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence." Korra said. "And the punishment of the Hashi..."

"What the Hashi?" The bending brothers asked.

As Korra quickly say. "You don't want to know."

"You have it coming, Korra." Raph said with a small smile.

"Anyway, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin said.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" Mako said.

As the three benders huddles up, smiling at each other with Mako saying. "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin said.

As...

"Not quite" As the team turn and saw Asami walking in the practice room with the Future Industries sponsored gear. "You'll need these." As she hold up a shirt with the Future Industries logo on it.

"Hey, Asami." Mako greeted.

"Good morning, sweetie." Asami greeted back.

As Korra looks annoyed by this.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako praises the uniform

"You look great, champ!" Asami praises.

As the two do an 'Eskimo kiss'. Bolin looks with a "Really?" expression, while Korra shows her disgust.

As Mikey said smiling. "Jealous?~"

As Korra just step on Mikey's foot. "Ow!"

As Asami turn to the four turtles in their disguises. "You must be the four brothers that Mako talk about right? I'm Asami."

As Leo introduced himself and his brothers. "Leonardo." As he motion to his brothers, starting with Raph. "This is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

"Hi" Mikey greeted, who was holding his foot.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." Mako said.

As Bolin waves at the couple saying. "Okay, we'll check you guys later, you know, we'll see you when we see ya."

As Korra picks up her bag in silence.

As Bolin slides over to Korra with his hands behind his head saying. "So, Korra. There they go, here we are, all alone in the gym, just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone."

"Ah, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!" Korra said.

"Us too. Come on guys." Leo said.

As Korra and the turtles brothers left.

As Bolin looks disappointed about his failed attempt to pick a date with Korra.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island. Korra along with Jinora, and Ikki are feeding fruit to ring-tailed lemurs in the snow.

As Jinora asked. "So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately."

As Ikki say. "Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance."

"What?" Korra said as she laugh. "Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff." As she coughs. "Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl... but let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him. What would I do?"

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora said.

"Tell me!" Korra said excitedly.

As Jinora told Korra. "She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!"

As Korra begins to frown at the unrealistic idea. "Uhh..."

As Ikki rapidly say. "No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!"

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." korra said.

As they heard a laugh as the three girls saw Pema.

"Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?" Korra asked.

As Pema say. "Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact the same situation, with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki said in surprised.

"That's right." Pema said.

As Korra asked. "So what did you do?"

As Pema answer the question. "Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wooow!" The three girls said in amazement.

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

The arena was pack, as people were there as the announcer in the booth, Shiro Shinobi say. -Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen.-

As the announcer on the ring introduced. "Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" As crowd cheer. "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!"

As at the high balcony is where Asami and her father was at, as they watch the match.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!" The Ring Announcer said.

As Bolin say. "That's what I'm talking about! Thank you, thank you very much! Thank you all you fans!"

As Mako say. "Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring."

As Korra say. "Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too."

"Uh, sure." Mako said in confused.

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together." Korra said.

"Oh, we've been spending lots of time together." Mako said.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers." Korra said.

"I don't know. Asami and I have-"

As Korra interrupted him. "Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" As she quickly turns around and hides her face with her arm, blushing lightly.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." Mako said.

"Forget I ever said anything..." Korra said.

As Asami came in and say. "Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." As she kisses Mako on the cheek.

As Mako and Korra look uncomfortably at each other, as Korra takes a seat, as Bolin takes a seat next to her and say. "So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a date situation."

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy." Korra said.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" Bolin listed.

As Korra chuckles a bit and say. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together." Bolin said.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!" Korra said.

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" Bolin cheer to himself.

As Mako watches while holding Asami, as Asami clings onto him and rests her head on his shoulder, as Mako still thinks about Korra and Bolin.

* * *

**-With Korra and Bolin-**

Korra was now in a restaurant call: Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. As Korra and Bolin are eating noodles.

As Bolin say while he slurp his noodles. "So, how do you like it?"

As Korra also say with a mouthful of noodles. "Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub."

"That's great, 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food, just another reason we are so great together." Bolin happily said.

"They are good noodles!" Korra said as she saw a guy with a girl in each arm and some guys with him at the table. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?"

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." Bolin said not making a eye contact.

As Korra disobeys and looks straight at the now name Tahno, who walks up toward Korra and Bolin, along with his company.

"Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Bolin said as he continue to eat and was intimidated by Tahno.

As Tahno tauntingly say. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

As Korra stand up close to Tahno glaring as she say. "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot." Tahno said with a smirked.

"Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament." Bolin whispered.

As Korra just whistles, as Naga busts through the window, roaring loudly at Tahno, who falls over, as his friends behind him catch him and walk away, as Korra and Bolin laugh.

As Bolin say. "Whoa, ho, ho, I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra."

After that, they were drinking cocktails, visit Harmony Tower, as they watch the city by night from the top of the tower.

* * *

**-Back at the Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Arena. Mako was sitting in front of the arena, sad, as Korra walks up to him, as he stands up saying. "What kind of game are you playing?" As he was slightly mad.

As that question made Korra confused as she asked. "Uh... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match."

As Mako rephrase what he said and say. "No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?" Korra said.

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken." Mako said.

"Wait a second..." Korra said as she realize what happening. "You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous." Mako said.

"Admit it! You like me." Korra said.

"No, I'm with Asami." Mako said.

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra said.

As Mako angrily say. "Get over yourself!"

As Korra points to herself saying. "I'm just being honest."

"You're crazy!"

"You're a liar!"

As they both glare at each other, before storming away. As some random guy appear and say. "Hey Mako-! Oh... "

As Mako just ignores the guy, as both he and Korra storm into the arena through different doors angrily.

At the interior arena.

-Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages- Shiro said.

As the bell rang, indicating the match has started.

-Korra dodges and, ooh, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!-

As the announcer say. "Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!"

As Mako angrily say. "You were supposed to defend while I attacked!"

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra angrily shouted back.

As Bolin say. "What is up with you two? All right, whatever, just pull together, guys."

-The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos.-

As the announcer say. "Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match."

As the Referee toss a coin as the coin landed on. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?"

As Mako say. "I got this."

As Bolin say. "I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one." As he step up. "We choose earth."

As the platform in the middle of the stage raises with Bolin and the Boar-q-pine earthbender, on it.

-Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink-

As the announcer say. "The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!"

As Bolin cheers, as Korra and Mako are relieved that Bolin won the tie-breaker, but look away from each other angrily.

-Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight.-

Outside of the Arena, Korra was staring from the balcony in sadness and anger, as Mako walks up to her.

As he say. "We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I-"

"Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra interrupted him.

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing." Mako said.

"So you do like me?" Korra said.

"Yes, but, I like Asami, too. I don't know, things are complicated. I've been feeling really confused and-"

As Korra interrupts Mako by kissing him on the lips, as this surprises him, but he kisses her back, making her blush, as they break the kiss, Korra immediately looks down in shame after having seen something behind Mako, who turns around to find Bolin standing there with flowers for Korra, who bursts into tears and runs away, dropping the flowers on the floor.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" Mako said as he angrily say to Korra. "Great, look at what you did!"

"You're blaming me?" Korra said who feeling insulted.

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

As Mako raises his fists and growls in frustration, before running after Bolin.

As Korra say to herself in a sad tone. "Well played, Korra. Wonder where Leo and the others when you need them...?"

* * *

**-****At Narook's** **Seaweed Noodlery-**

The next day. At Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Mako walk in as he saw a man and asked. "Morning, Narook. My brother here?" As Narook gestures to the table where his brother was at. "Thanks." As Mako walk over to Bolin, slumped across a table and say. "Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro."

As Bolin looks up and sniffs dejectedly say. "Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! " As he sobs. "The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me." As Bolin gestures to his pet Pabu, who is lying in a bowl on the table with a big stomach.

"You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako said as he put a hand on Bolin's shoulder, who slaps it away.

As Bolin angrily points and say. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!"

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako said as he pick Bolin up and hauls him onto his back.

As Bolin say. "Why?"

As Mako say. "Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea."

"You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!" Bolin said.

As Pabu flops off the table and slowly follows.

* * *

**-With the Turtles-**

It was now evening. As the four turtles brothers are on the roof, as they were headed towards the Arena as...

"Come on guys we're going to be late!" Mikey yelled.

As he and his brother were jumping on the roof.

"Don't worry, Mikey! We'll be there!" Donnie replied.

As they continue to jump on the roof Leo saw something and say. "Guys, wait."

As the three brothers stop as Raph asked. "What is it, Leo?"

As Leo pointed at the store as his brother saw people that look alike in nice clothing carrying supplies from the store to the Satomobile

"What are they doing?" Mikey asked in confused.

"Don't know." Leo said.

As the people enter the Satomobile as they drove off.

"Come on! Let's go follow them!" Leo said as he starting to follow with Raph and Donnie following.

"What!? But, what about-"

"Mikey!" Raph said angrily.

"Aw man!" Mikey groaned in sadness as he follow his brothers.

* * *

**-Back at the Pro-Bending Arena-**

It was now night, as Korra has enter the locker room, as she looks at Bolin sitting dejectedly on a bench, and walks silently past Mako.

As Korra thought. 'Wonder where Leo and the others are at?' As she really need someone to talk to about this mess.

* * *

**-Back with the Turtles-**

With the turtles, they are following the Satomobile with the people inside as the Satomobile stop in a alleyway as the people got out of the Satomobile and enter another store, as the turtles saw what happening.

As Donnie say. "Why did they need those supplies?"

"I don't know. But, we going to find out." Leo said as he and his brothers jump down in front of the people, who look up and saw them. "Alright, guys. Drop those supplies before someone get hurt."

As the people look at each other and drop the supplies, as they got out some kind of weapons...

"Uh... Leo, what is that?" Mikey asked.

As the people fire at the turtles, who dodge them as Raph say. "You got to be kidding me?!"

"Guys! Keeping dodging and knock them out!" Leo said as they dodge from getting blasted.

* * *

**-Back at the Pro-Bending Arena-**

The Fire Ferrets has line up against the Buzzard Wasps as the bell rang as it begins.

As Shiro say. -You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks! The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight.-

As Bolin gets struck in the stomach with an earth disk.

-Ooh, that has got to sting-

As Bolin stumbles to the side of the ring, removes his helmet, throws it aside, and vomits.

-And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally-

As Korra turns around and watches with pity and disgust.

-Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic-

As the match continues and Korra is knocked into zone three.

-The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye.-

As the bell rang, as the second round begins, as Mako gets knocked back a zone, and firebends a blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bolin said angrily.

As he was struck by a blast of water and knocked off the edge.

-The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool-

As Korra gets fancy with her waterbending and gets too carried away.

-Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar!-

As the referee blow his whistle and say. "Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!"

As Korra say. "I'll unnecessarily rough you up!" As she waterbends a blast at the referee as she heads back, and he grimly pulls out a yellow fan.

-And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout-

"Well, I guess there's always next year." Mako said.

"Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!" Korra said with encouragement.

"The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals." Bolin said.

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said.

"Let's just get this over with." Mako said.

"The sooner, the better." Bolin said.

As the three grimly head back to the starting line and the bell rang, signaling the start of round three.

-Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother-

As an earth coin strikes Bolin in the shoulder, as he cries out.

"Owww!" Bolin cried out in pain.

-And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit.-

"Bolin!" Mako yelled in worry, as he got hit with a blast of fire and knocked off the edge.

-Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up-

As Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo.

-Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds-

As Korra dodges the attacks in an attempt to stay in the ring.

As Bolin was painfully pulling himself out of the pool, he looks up and saw Mako kneels above him, smiling and offering a hand, who pulls Bolin up and steadies him and asked. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"Ahh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right." Bolin said as the two bending brothers step onto the lift, which begins rising. "Are we gonna be all right?"

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry." Mako said.

"Me too! Girls..."

"Seriously."

-What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her!-

As Korra knocks each of the Wasps into a line.

-The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!-

As Korra angles herself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of her, and knocks them out with a single blast of water.

-It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!-

As the bending brothers cheers.

-It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!-

As Mako hug Bolin who cry out in pain with Mako saying. "Sorry."

As Korra walk up to the bending brothers as Bolin say. "That, was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time." Mako said.

"You're welcome. So... I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends." Korra said.

"Definitely."

As the Wolfbats entering the locker room, as Tahno enters last and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust as he say. "Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers."

As the Fire Ferrets look at them with hate and disdain, with Korra saying. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers really are."

As Tahno sarcastically say. "Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here."

"And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!" The ring announcer said.

As Korra growls at the White Fall Wolfbats, as Asami runs to Mako and throws her arms around his neck saying. "Great job!" As she turn to Korra. "What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks!" Korra said as she slowly walk up to them. "But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you."

"Uh, if everyone's done with the little 'thank you' party, need some medical attention over here." Bolin said who was still in pain.

"Ooh, let me help!" Korra said as she place both hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Owww! Gah! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?" Bolin joked.

"Relax, I'm a healer!" Korra said as she bends some water out of a bucket and puts it over Bolin's shoulder and begins to heal. "I learned from Katara, the best there is."

"No, no, oh-ooh! That's the stuff!" Bolin said in a relax tone.

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand." Korra apologized.

"Ahh, I'll be all right. But we had fun together, didn't we?" Bolin said.

"I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin." Korra said.

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise." Bolin said wanting more praise.

As...

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!"

They heard the announcer.

As Korra say in surprised. "What? How is it over already?"

-With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals.-

As the team that face off against the Wolfbats, the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards being helped out of the pool by medics with stretchers, as waterbender on the team even has a large hole in the glass of his helmet.

-I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one!-

As the Fire Ferrets has astonished and surprised faces of what has happened.

As Korra thought. 'Where are the guys?' As she haven't seen the turtles for awhile.

As to that answer is...

* * *

**-Back with the Turtles-**

"Ah!"

Mikey scream was heard as he was getting to cover cause of the blaster as Leo, Raph and Donnie dodge the blast, that the people that try to blast them.

As Mikey bump into one of them as the person aim it weapon at Mikey, who kick the weapon of the person hand and kick the person head...? On the ground.

"Mikey! What did you do!" Leo said.

"It was an accident! It was an acci... dent...?" Mikey said as the body of the person got back up and grab the head and put it back on.

As Raph say in shocked. "What the shell...?"

"Dude...?" Mikey said.

As the person say. "You creatures most be eliminated by the Kraang that will be enemies of the Kraang."

As the people aim their weapons at the turtles.

As Leo know one thing to do at the time like this.

"Guys! Get ready!" Leo yelled as he and his brothers drew their weapons out, as the people fire was about to fire at them until...

*WEE-WOO* WEE-WOO* WEE-WOO*

As they heard sirens as the police were coming.

As the people look at each other before nodding as they ran to the Satomobile as drive off.

"Guys! Let's go." Leo said as he open a manhole as he and his brothers got in with Mikey closing it last.

As the police were there investigating the area.

* * *

**-Somewhere on the roof-**

Somewhere on the roof. Two people were watching the whole fight, their hair were tie into a ponytail as one of them lift up a hand with a watch on and spoke into it saying. "It's look like our enemies is here."

_-It's-_

_-Appear-_

_-So-_

"And It's also seems that we has potential allies. Including the Avatar." The person said.

_-Indeed-_

_-But-_

_-Keep an eyes out-_

_-To see that-_

_-Those creatures aren't-_

_-A threat-_

"Of course Council." The person said as he and the person next to him move fast.

* * *

"Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! With the first encounter between the turtles and the Kraang and the Fire Ferret getting their teamwork together and introduction of the Guardians and the Council. Don't worry you will see more of them later on. On the next one is more action with Team Avatar and the turtles against the Equalists!

Now for review!"

To - Guest

They're all 17.

To - Guest (2)

What do you mean by an anime opening?

"Anyway...

Later gator!"

**And the Winner Is...**


	7. And the Winner Is

"Merry late Christmas and a late Happy New Year to all of you readers!"

*Splash*

"OW!"

_"And where have you been?!"_

"Huh? Korra? Why are you here?"

_"I'm here because you haven't updated this story."_

"Sorry. It's just life and stuff."

_As Korra just glared._

"Yeah... I should... RUN!"

_"Anyways... enjoy Chapter 6. Come back here!"_

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 6 **\- ****And the Winner Is...**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Arena, two earth disks fly into the net and fall to the ground, as the one who sent them was Bolin, who quickly levitates and throws two more disks, as Mako was throwing two fire punches and a flaming arc with his foot, as Korra was moving a small water blob around a bit before launching it forward at the three images of Tahno suspended on a rope; the first one gets cut in two by Bolin's earth disk tearing through it, the second one gets incinerated completely by Mako's fire blast, and Korra's water blob takes off a large portion of the third image, as Korra triumphantly jumps up, raising her left hand.

-You're listening to "The Music Hour!" Brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years.-

As the three benders listen to the radio.

As Korra pick up a towel and say in an upbeat tone. "Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats."

As Mako took off his helmet and say. "It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Bolin imitated the announcer as he hug his brother.

Until the radio begins to broadcast static and changes...

-Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon.-

As Korra looks at the radio in alarm, Pabu squeaks and runs away from the radio, as Mako and Bolin walk up to it.

-I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes.-

As Mako looks at Bolin and Korra before looking at the radio again.

-I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.-

As the Static returns, as the radio went silent.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall." Korra said as she and the others ran.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

In the sewer. The turtles were sparring with each other as they were getting ready, when they are going to fight Amon again as...

"Sons. Come in here."

As the four brothers walk to where their master is as they heard...

-Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon.-

As Mikey gasp, as they listen in.

-I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.-

"You think the council will give in, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Only one way to find out." Leo said as he went up top.

* * *

**-City Hall-**

At the City Hall, Korra open the door as Tenzin saw her, as he stand up saying. "Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

As Korra say. "As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin said.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Korra said to the other council members.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlok said as he also stand.

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin said.

"No!"

"You can't!"

Mako and Bolin cry out.

As Korra say to Tarrlok. "I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok said.

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and nonbenders gather together... in-in peace! To watch benders..." Mako said as he try to figure out what to say next as Bolin help him.

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin exclaimed pointing.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok said.

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!" Korra said.

"Yes, exactly what she said! Yes!" Bolin said as he pointed to her.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Tarrlok said as he picks up the gavel, as a metal cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps, as everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom and saw...

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar."

Lin.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you do?"

As Tarrlok was surprise, as Korra was shock and surprise about Lin agreeing with her.

As Lin say. "I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin said.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said wanting to hear what the Chief of Police will say.

As Tenzin just grunts and folds his arms.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok said.

As Tenzin looks at Tarrlok with a mixture of anger and suspicion.

"I guarantee it." Lin said in determination tone.

As Tarrlok say in a scornfully and sarcastically tone. "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record." As he turn to the council. "If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" As the other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

As the Fire Ferrets jump and cheered.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!"

"And good luck to you, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok said.

As unknown to the people inside, Leo heard everything they say and ran off to tell his brothers.

As Tenzin approaches Lin saying. "A word please, Lin."

As Tenzin and Lin went to the City Hall corridor as Tenzin say. "Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it." Lin said.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin said.

"You don't need to babysit me." Lin said in annoyance.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." Tenzin said.

As Lin threw her hands up in the air in annoyance saying. "Do what you want! It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before."

As Korra appears as she walk up to them saying. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help, it... really... means a lot..." As Lin just ignores her completely as she walks away, as Korra was annoy by this and ask Tenzin. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me!"

"I've known Lin since we were children, she's always been..." As Tenzin stop as he try to find a right word. "Challenging."

"What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Korra asked.

"My father and Lin got along famously." Tenzin said and turn his head away. "I'm afraid her issues... are with me."

As thought about it and gasps in realization and smile knowingly saying. "Wait a second... it all makes sense now!" As she emphasizes her words with hand gestures. "You and Beifong, Beifong and you." As she brings her hands together. "You two were a couple!"

"What! How-?" As Tenzin was shock and nervously glances around to see if anyone else is around. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Your wife." Korra answered while pointing at him.

As Tenzin look away and angrily muttered. "Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her."

As Korra folds her arms smugly as she say. "So... Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our "esteemed Chief of Police" didn't throw her in jail."

As Korra looks at Tenzin with a pleased expression who say. "Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in li-" As Tenzin realize and look at Korra. "Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved passed it."

"Hm, apparently Beifong hasn't." Korra said in a teasing tone.

"What do you..." As Tenzin was confused and realize what happening again. "Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!"

As Tenzin walks away quickly in annoyance and anger, as Korra wave teasingly and say. "See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" As Tenzin just hangs his head in embarrassment, as Korra laughs as he walks away.

As Korra thought. 'I'm so gonna tell the guys about this.'

* * *

**-Somewhere in ****Republic City-**

People were loading cargo into trucks, as some was watching, as that someone was...

"I just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open." The Lieutenant said.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

Amon.

* * *

**-At the Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the Pro-bending Arena. Metalbenders were checking the Arena.

As one officer say. "All clear, Chief."

As Lin was standing at an entrance as Tenzin approaches from behind saying. "How is the security sweep going?"

"Fine." Lin said.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

As Lin turn her head to Tenzin. "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job." As she turn her head back.

As Tenzin say. "Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

As she look at him with her expression softened a bit saying. "Like old times?"

"Like old times."

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual." Lin said less harshly.

"I would appreciate that." Tenzin said.

* * *

**-With Korra and the bending brothers-**

Korra and the bending brothers were inside the gym.

As Bolin say. "Do you think that the police is enough to protect the arena?"

"I don't think so." Mako said.

"Hmm..." As Korra just hummed and got an idea saying. "I got an idea." As she ran off. "I'll be back!"

* * *

**-Sewer-**

As Korra was running through the sewer to the turtles home she open the door saying. "Guys."

As she saw the turtles training, as Raph punch a punching bag, Mikey and Donnie sparing and Leo using his katanas, as stop what they are doing.

As Leo say. "Let's me guess. Need backup in case Equalists show up?"

"Yep." Korra said.

"We'll be there." Leo said.

* * *

**-Back at the Pro-Bending Arena-**

Back at the Pro-Bending Arena, police airships were in the sky and police vehicles are parked outside the arena, as the inside are waiting to see the match between the two teams, the Fire Ferrets and Wolfbats.

As Shiro announcing say. -The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?-

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Bolin said.

As the one that he was talking to was...

Pabu, who looks at Bolin innocently.

As the Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer.

As the announcer introduced. "Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

As the Fire Ferrets cosplayers cheer as the Fire Ferrets come to the arena, as Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P. section as Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks to him, as Mako does the same to Asami, not noticing that Korra pulls a face of disgust, as Bolin signals to Pabu.

As Bolin whispering say. "You're on, Pabu."

As Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"Yes! Nailed it!" Bolin said as he whispers to his teammates. "He's so talented!"

"And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!" The announcer announced.

As Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena, as the Wolfbats' fangirls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferret cosplayers boo.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl." Bolin said to Pabu before trying to howl. "Hm, whatever."

As Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape.

As Korra angrily fist pounding. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!"

With the turtles, who has their disguises on, who are above the people saw this, as Raph say. "Man, I hope Korra knock him out..."

As the turtles just watch, as they wait.

-The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!-

As the Wolfbats instantly move toward their opponents, as Tahno attempts an uppercut on Korra with his waterbending fist, as Korra moves back to barely dodge it and backflips, only to be hit by a waterbending blast from him.

-Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing.-

As Mako firebends and misses while Ming takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, followed by two more, which is enough to force him back to zone two.

-Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor.-

As Shaozu flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward him. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu, knocking him against the fence.

-Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'-

"Nice shot!" Mako cheer for his brother.

As Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation for that, as Shaozu runs out the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

-The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched.-

As Tahno waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin, forcing him into zone three.

-Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul.-

As the center of the ring lights up and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance.

-Or apparently not.-

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" Mako said to the referee, as signals it was not and Mako looks at him in anger.

-And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit.-

As the match continues, as Korra begin to waterbend, but only to be hit by Tahno's own attack, as Bolin launches a disk at Tahno, who dodges, as Korra rolls to the side, as Mako dodges a disk from Ming and begins firebending back at him.

-A questionable call by the officials.-

As Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three.

-Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!-

With Tenzin and Lin who was among the crowd.

Tenzin angrily say. "Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!"

As Lin say in a amusing tone. "Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending?"

As Tenzin just clear his throat and say. "I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone."

As Ming launches another disk as Tahno runs forward in preparation to attack.

-The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood.-

As Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip and get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the arena, as the crowd boos.

-Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call.-

As Tahno and Shaozu both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an oncoming disk and attempts a fire blast back.

-I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one.-

As Tahno and Ming both attack Korra, who gets pushed back into zone three, as the Wolfbats advance, as Mako sends out a firebending blast, but misses.

-Oh... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well.-

As Mako moves in front of Korra and attempts to firebend to protect the Avatar from the triple elemental attack, but both get pushed out of the arena, as the bell rings as the Wolfbats gather together to celebrate.

-It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks!-

As Korra clings to the edge of the stadium, holding Mako by the collar.

-Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely.-

As Korra holds Mako, as she was swinging him up onto the arena as she falls, Mako firebends at Tahno, sending him flying and knocking him down, as Ming and Shaozu look at him in surprise, as Tahno stands, infuriated, as the bell rings, as Mako winks at him smugly while in a fighting pose.

-What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind!-

As Tahno glaring angrily and growling.

-The underdogs survive to see round two.-

As the Fire Ferrets huddle together before round two.

As Korra say wondering. "What's wrong with these refs?"

As Mako answer. "They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose."

As Korra turning to look over her shoulder at the Wolfbat saying. "If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we."

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square." Mako said.

"Argh, that's no fun but... all right." Korra said in a disappointment tone.

With the turtles, who watching the match as Donnie wonder as he say. "Leo, you don't think that...?"

"I think so." Leo said as he watch the next match.

"Round two!" As the bell ring.

As Mako firebends, only for it to be blocked by Shaozu, as Korra waterbends at Ming, who blocks it with firebending, as Bolin sends a disk at Tahno, who blocks it with waterbending, Tahno waterbends twice at Korra, who dodges and blocks them.

-The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all.-

As Korra starts to waterbend, but her right foot gets iced, as Tahno kicks her back with waterbending.

-But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand.-

As Bolin sends an earth disc at Shaozu, sending him back, as Ming attempts to block a firebending blast with a disk but is sent backward, as Mako dodges three firebending blasts that were aimed at his head.

-Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!-

As Mako dodges another blast to the head, as the bell rings ending the match, with all the players on the arena floor.

As the ring announcer say. "Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!" As he flips the coin and was caught by a hand the teams facing each other with the referee in the between them looking at the coin.

As the referee say. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

As Korra step forward saying. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!" As she glare at Tahno, who smile smugly.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tahno said.

As the other team members move away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight, as Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

As Tahno say in a mocking tone. "Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot."

As Korra narrows her eyes and waterbends at Tahno, who dodges it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water, by Korra, who used her leg to waterbend the final blow, as Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

"Yeah!" The four brothers cheered.

As Korra say. "Hmph, chump."

As Tahno's girls are shocked from the tie breaker along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers, as Tahno's helmet lands right into one of the Fire Ferret cosplayer's hands.

As the ring announcer say. "Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!"

As Mako gave Korra a high five saying. "Nice one!"

"That's the stuff. You are my herooo-ah!" Bolin said.

"We might actually win this thing!" Mako said hopefully.

As Tahno being helped to his feet by his teammates, who shakes off his team members in rage and fixes his hair and say. "Let's send them to a watery grave!" As Tahno glares at Korra, annoyed.

As Lin say in a impress tone. "I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance." Tenzin said.

"Hmph."

-One round apiece: who wants it more?-

As Korra look determine, as Tahno is waterbending, as Ming blocks a water blast with a disk before launching another, as Shaozu and Tahno both launch their own attacks, as Bolin dodges a water blast and launches a disk forward, as he is hit by a water blast and sends another disk forward.

-The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions.-

As Ming launching a disk, as Shaozu jumps over him and sends out a fire blast.

-The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now.-

Tahno runs and jumps off a pole to dodge an oncoming disk and launches his own water blast, as Ming flips forward and launches a disk at Korra.

-Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?-

As after being hit by the disk she is narrowly missed by another. She launchers her own water blast at Tahno who blocks it.

-It's all down to this final round!-

As Mako is sending out multiple quick fire blasts, as Ming launching a disk forward before bending up another to bring behind his back.

-Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!-

As Ming breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno waterbends the broken disc into three blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena Korra is hit by the water and manages to stay grounded until the rocks reach her and knock her off the arena, as the three land in the water.

-Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!-

"Knockout!" The referee said.

As the crowd begins an uproar.

As Tenzin furiously say. "Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!"

-Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions.-

As the Wolfbats celebrating and waving at the spectators, as Tahno remove his helmet saying. "I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?"

As Raph say. "Man, I wanna knock his face out...!"

As Leo look at the crowd as he saw putting on an Equalist mask and say. "Guys."

As his brothers look at him and look at where he looking at, as their eyes widen, as Leo saw a female spectator putting on mask, as well as another male, who has a box of popcorn as a hand reaches in to grab some kind of glove from within, with another hand doing the same, man pulling his glove out of the popcorn and lifting it up in line with his face.

As Leo ask. "Donnie, what are those?"

"They look like electrical gloves." Donnie answered.

"Guys, get ready." Leo said as he has his hand on his katana, as he look at where Tenzin and Lin is, as Tenzin expresses his outrage over the match as Lin turns to look at him, as he turns his head and realizes that an Equalist is standing behind Lin.

As Tenzin shouted. "Look out!"

As the Equalist grabs Lin by the shoulder and electrocutes her, knocking her unconscious, as Tenzin airbends at the Equalist but is also electrocuted by a female Equalist behind him, as he fall to the ground next to Lin, as an Equalist sneaks up behind a metalbender cop and electrocutes him into unconsciousness, as more Equalists electrocute metalbender cops from behind, as Korra surfaces from the water along with her teammates and immediately notices the electricity in the stands.

"What?" Korra said.

As the Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena, as Korra gasps, as she tries to waterbend at him, as the Lieutenant charges his kali sticks and jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing her water to drop back into the pool before it could hit him, as the Fire Ferrets are electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious, as people are screaming in fear.

-Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands.-

As an Equalist opens the door and comes into the commentary booth.

-One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants.-

As back on the arena, Tahno and the Wolfbats as they look around in confusion and fear, as they turn to see Amon and a group of Equalists rise from the ring's center platform, as Tahno looks around in fear.

As the turtles saw him.

As Leo say. "Amon."

As Korra, Mako and Bolin were being drag out of the water.

As Tahno look at the referee asking. "What's going on here, ref?"

"I don't know!"

As Tahno and the Wolfbats moving away as Amon and the Equalists approach them.

As Tahno say. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!"

As Tahno launches a water blast at Amon, who evades it and darts forward, as the other Wolfbats began to bend at the Equalists, as Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu, who attempts to hit him with firebending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once and moves forward with him as he screams, as Tahno attempts to save him with waterbending, but his hands become restrained with a bola, as Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola, as two Equalists now holding Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground.

As Tahno began to beg. "Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll-I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!" As Amon places his thumb on Tahno's forehead and takes his bending away, who fell on the ground, as Equalists drag the Wolfbats' bodies near the edge of the ring, and kick them off into the water.

As the Lieutenant as he drags Korra out of the water to be tied up with her friends, as she saw more visions about Aang, as Aang and Toph stand in front of a row of metalbenders while Toph points at something or someone, as a person was being trial with Aang seen standing behind him, as the person was standing up, as Aang was in the Avatar State, with the person cowering in front, as Aang tattoos stop glowing.

As the Lieutenant ties the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports.

As Amon was holding a microphone and say. "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." As Equalist group standing on the platform. "So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight." As the Wolfbats crawl out of the water pit. "Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." As spectators gasp in fear and shock. "Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City."

As the Fire Ferrets started to regain consciousness.

"I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

As Mako ask. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

As Bolin smiles, who saw Pabu swimming in the water toward them.

As Bolin say. "Pabu! Listen up, buddy." As he chatters his teeth at Pabu while Korra and Mako look on in consternation.

As Mako was annoy saying. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to save us!" Bolin said as Pabu begans to chew on the ropes. "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony." As Korra and Mako smile at him.

"On my signal guys." Leo said.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people." As two Equalists hold out their electrical gloves near the spectators threateningly. "But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field." As an Equalist show the electrical glove he holds out. "Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" As Amon raises his fist in the air.

As an airship appears above the Pro-bending Arena, as the area of the glass dome smashes, as ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole.

"Now!" Leo shouted as he and his brothers drop from their hiding place weapons ready, as Amon and Equalists turn to see them.

-Music- (TMNT 2003 Soundtrack - It's Ninja Time!)

"You four again." Amon said.

As Mikey say. "Sorry about crashing to your party Amon?"

"Take care of them." Amon ordered.

As the Equalists charge at them, as more Equalists with electrical gloves came, as it was charge to shock them.

"Fighting, huh? Okay, then." Mikey said before getting out of the way and hitting the Equalist.

"Let's go guys!" Leo said as he, Raph and Donnie join in.

As Amon, his Lieutenant and some Equalists climb onto these platforms and are lifted out of the arena.

As Lin started to regain consciousness, as she rises to her feet and moves toward Tenzin as he sits up. "Tenzin!" As she turns toward Amon and his group of Equalists and saw Leo and his brothers fighting the Equalists. "The people who work in the shadow."

As...

*BOOM*

Explosives detonate.

As Lin recoils and lifts her arm to cover her face from the blast.

As the crowd begins to scream in fear.

As Pabu and Bolin as both watch debris fall nearby.

As Bolin say. "It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion." As he chatter to make it quick. "Keep chewing, you're almost through it!" As Pabu chews through the ropes, freeing the Fire Ferrets. "Yes! Great job, buddy!"

As Korra runs immediately toward the water, freezing it, as she look up with a determine face saying. "I'm going after Amon!"

"Be careful!" Mako said.

As Korra jumps into the water and started waterbending herself up in a massive water cyclone to the roof.

As Leo turn to see Korra going after Amon, as he turn to Raph, who kick an Equalist, who was on top of him saying. "Korra going after Amon, you got this?"

As Raph punch the incoming Equalist saying. "Yeah, we got this."

As Leo use a grappling hook, that Donnie made and hook it to platform, as Leo was lifted up and kick one of the Equalist off the platform and punch one into the water.

As Korra saw Leo, she realizes that she isn't going to make it, as the water begins to lessen until eventually there is not enough for her to reach the ceiling, as she begins to fall, with an outstretched hand toward the ceiling, as she begins to scream until...

A cable appear as it wraps itself around her waist, as Korra looks up and saw Lin, who circles Korra, who also was being held up by another cable.

As Korra prepares herself, as Lin shoots Korra up and out of the arena, as Korra fly past Lin through the hole toward the Equalists, as Korra firebends the Lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform, as the Lieutenant falls and Korra firebends at the Equalist again to knock him off before grabbing the rope, as Korra looks down briefly before turning toward the airship, as Amon look at her, as Korra overcomes her hesitation and punches out a fireball, as the fire blast knocks the Equalists back except for Amon, who simply looks on and walks away.

As Korra looking determined before she looks below, as Lin's police force was in flames, as Lin metalbends up onto the rooftop and shoots her cables toward the airship, as an Equalist approaches Korra only to be grabbed by the cable, as Lin slams him down onto the glass, as two more Equalists sliding down Korra's rope, as the Equalists knock her off the platform as...

"Korra!"

As Korra saw Leo, who has his hand out, as Korra grab it, as Leo got out of the way, as two more Equalists appears, as the two landed on the glass, as Lin tries to metalbend onto the nearest rope, as the Lieutenant approaches with his kali sticks to strike her, as Lin gasps in pain, as Leo throw a throwing star at the Lieutenant, who dodge it, as three Equalists rush toward Lin, as Korra firebends at one to aid Lin, knocking him down, as the downed Equalist who rolls over and attempts to stand up but is stood on by Korra and got punch by Leo, as Korra firebends at the remaining two Equalists, as Leo take care of the other two Equalists by kicking them, as the Lieutenant moves to deal a knockout blow to Lin until he gets hit by a fire blast from behind by Korra, as the Lieutenant as falls to the ground before quickly recovering to a kneeling stance. Korra moves to firebend at him but he quickly dodges, as the Lieutenant runs away as Korra chases after him, as the Lieutenant stops to turn and fight her, attempting to strike with his kali sticks which Korra dodges, as Korra leaps up and firebends from her feet, which he avoids, as two Equalists move to aid the Lieutenant, as Leo and Lin saw this, as Leo shot his hook at one and Lin shot her cable toward one, as the Equalists as the cables wrap around them and are spun out of their way, as Lin look at Leo saying 'I'm gonna take you and your friends down after this.' As Lin generate enough velocity to push herself onto her feet, as she bends the metal slabs under the two Equalists and catapults them away in opposite directions, as she pushes herself up and retracts her metal cables, as she turns to look at Amon's airship and fires a cable toward it and the cable wraps around the rope.

As Korra protecting herself from the Lieutenant's attacks, by having her arms crossed in front of her; as she jumps backward out of his range, as the Lieutenant surges forward, as Leo kick him from behind, as Leo regroup with Korra, as Korra ducks under his wide swing and retaliates by grabbing hold of his left wrist and kneeing him in the stomach with her left leg, as the Lieutenant is swung around in a half-circle motion, and is slammed roughly on the glass ground behind her, as he lands on the glass with a grunt of pain, as Korra instantly retracts her left leg and prepares for a flaming half-moon kick, as her kick reaches its zenith; the Lieutenant's left hand kali stick bounces away after he released it due to his fall and manages to turn around to block Korra's attack by knocking her foot away with his other kali stick. The Lieutenant jumps up, during which he switches his remaining kali stick to his left hand, and attempts to kick her head, but Leo block it, as Korra roll under and attempts to hit him with two firebending punches, but he dodges them both, as Korra narrowly misses with a firebending kick, as the Lieutenant prepares to strike back with his kali stick, as the Lieutenant brings down his attack, as Korra narrowly dodges the weapon, before countering with an elbow to the face, as the Lieutenant is knocked backward, falls down and rolls over, before standing back up, albeit with the usage of his kali stick as support, as Korra as she runs toward him with a determined look on her face, as she twists around her own axis to build up momentum and launches two more firebending arcs at the Lieutenant, as the Lieutenant is flung off the roof and tumbles down it toward the water, as Korra heavily lands on the glass, which cracks underneath her feet, as she has a alarmed face as cracking sounds are heard, as at that moment the ceiling breaks and she falls through, as she plunges down screaming.

-Music- (End)

"Korra!" Leo shouted.

As he went after her and grab her, as he turn to his shell side, as Lin saw this and releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling, helping her to gain more speed to reach the two, as Lin sending a cable in to a nearby Equalist flag, which impaled by the cable and fires another toward the two, as Korra saw this and grab the cable, as the three landed safely, as the Equalist flag, now stretching and tearing.

As Leo ran away before something bad happened.

As Lin got up and saw that the four turtles brothers are gone, but help Korra up and ask. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Korra said.

"Don't mention it, kid." Lin said and saw the fleeing airship. "Looks like we lost this one."

As Korra saw Mako rushes toward Korra, followed by Bolin.

As Mako hug Korra saying. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

As Bolin also hug saying. "Me too!" As the Fire Ferrets smile at each other.

As Tenzin approaches, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As Lin say. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand."

"He played us all. Republic City is at war." Tenzin said.

* * *

**-With the turtles-**

On a roof, where Raph and the other two brothers are at, Leo appears saying. "Republic City is at war with Amon now."

As they all look at the bending arena and the ship before it went dark.

* * *

"Wow! Is that the best fight or what! Anyway... I hope you enjoy this chapter. On the next one is Asami, Tenzin and Lin knowing about the turtles and Hiroshi true nature."

**[FULL CHARGE]**

"Huh?"

*BOOM*

"AH!?"

**"Revenge, for not uploading my stories!**

"I'm sorry! But time for review."

To - Guest

I haven't watch Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

To - Guest (2)

I'll got plans for the Spirit, Change and Balance Arc, but I'm not gonna say until I get those Arc.

To - Guest (3)

Good idea. But, no Anime opening.

"Also. I made a poll for my future stories vote before March.

Anyway... gonna go and do more stories or my other ones or thinks of some!

Later gator!"

**"Get back here!"**

**The Aftermath**


	8. The Aftermath

**"Ore... sanjou! Hello! It is I, Momotaros! I bet you all wondering where the author is? Let's just say he very busy, but be back at the end of this chapter. So...! Enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 7 **\- ****The Aftermath**

* * *

Everything was black until a radio was seen as...

-Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace.-

As Tarrlok voice was heard.

-These revolutionaries who call themselves "Equalists" are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. She has failed us all. And these people from the shadow are causing our city mayhem. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership.-

As it's went black.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-With Korra-**

With Korra, she was on Naga riding to the bending arena to see Mako and Bolin as she say. "I can't wait to tell them the good news."

As she continue riding to the arena.

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-**

At the arena. A red shirt was put into a box, as Mako was the one who put it in.

As he say. "I still can't believe they're shutting this place down."

"Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?" Bolin said in a sad tone.

As...

"Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!"

Korra came in.

As Mako uncomfortably say. "Oh, we'd love to, but..."

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin happily said. "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

As Korra was disappointed at the news she heard, as Asami enters, as she was holding Pabu.

As Asami say. "Oh hey, Korra, I was hoping you would stop by."

As Korra sports an irritated look, which Asami didn't saw, as Asami let's go of Pabu and climbs down the ladder.

"I was just leaving." Korra said as she turn to the bending brothers. "So, I guess I'll see you guys around, some time."

"Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate." Asami said.

"I don't know. I have some... Avatar stuff to do." Korra said as...

"Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" Bolin said in a high pitch voice as he hold Pabu.

As Korra laugh and say. "All right, Pabu."

As Asami walk next to the bending brothers saying. "Great, we'll see you tomorrow."

As Korra goes back down the stairs while Asami, Mako, and Bolin, who was still using Pabu as a puppet, wave goodbye.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

Somewhere in Republic City, a police truck driving by disrupts the flock and rides through a factory entrance, as Metalbender cops break through the windows and rip open crates to find Equalist propaganda and electrical gloves.

As Lin and Saikhan was there as Lin say. "Looks like our intel was good."

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity." Saikhan said.

As Lin looks away and walk away, as reporters shout questions to Lin.

As a belligerent man name Lau Gan-Lan is being escorted out by Saikhan and taken into custody as he shouted. "This is an outrage! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say..." Saikhan said.

As one of the reporters ask. "Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?"

As Lin answer. "The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp."

"No! Not my Cabbage Corp!" As Lau Gan-Lan is dragged away by two officers and put in the police vehicle.

* * *

**-With Korra-**

With Korra, she was at the police headquarters, as...

"Hey, Korra."

As Korra look up and saw...

"Tahno?"

As Tahno is seen with his hair a mess and bags under his eyes, still saddened over losing his bending to Amon, as Korra sits down on the bench beside Tahno.

As Korra say. "Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." Tahno said and look at her. "You gotta get him for me."

As Korra nods her head, as Lin, Tenzin and Hiroshi Sato walk up to the bench.

As Lin say. "Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Hiroshi said and nods his head toward Tahno and Korra and walks away.

"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said to Tahno.

As Tahno stands up and turns back to wave at Korra saying. "See you around..." As he smile slightly. "'Ah' vatar."

* * *

**-At the Sato Mansion-**

The next day, Korra have arrive at Asami's mansion as...

"Avatar Korra I assume." The butler said.

As Korra say. "Yeah. How did y-"

"Follow me." He said.

As Korra just follow him to the pool, as she saw Bolin diving.

As Bolin say. "Earthbending bomb!"

As Bolin dives into the pool doing a belly flop, splashing Mako and Asami in the process.

As the butler say. "Avatar Korra... has arrived."

"Hey, Korra!" Mako greeted.

"Glad you made it!" Asami said.

"Welcome to paradise!" Bolin said as he puts his hands behind his head and floats on his back, as Pabu climbs onto his belly.

As Korra sat down on a bench by the pool saying. "Looks like you guys settled right in."

As Mako swam up to Korra saying "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here."

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Asami said.

As Boin got out of the pool saying. "This is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this." As he spoke in a formal tone. "Fetch me my towel, good sir."

As the butler say. "Yes, Master... Bolin." As he grab the towel and walk up to Bolin.

As Pabu climb on his head. "Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy." Bolin said and held out his arms. "Now pat me dry."

"As you wish."

As the butler dry him.

"Don't forget Master Pabu." Bolin said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

As he also dry Pabu, who fur got puffy.

As the butler turns around, as Bolin jumps into the water again right away and the butler looks annoy by this.

As Asami swam to Korra, who was dismay as she ask. "So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess, shopping, makeovers..."

As Bolin jump on Mako by pushing him into the water saying. "Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" As Mako return the favor as Bolin yelp.

As Asami say. "I had something a little more exciting in mind."

*VROOM*

*VROOM*

As two Satomobiles drive fast, as Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami are sitting in the stands

As Asami say. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Way cooler than a makeover." As Korra watch in amaze.

"This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami said.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." Korra said.

"You want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked.

As Korra determining say. "Let's do it!"

As Korra was in a Satomobile with Asami, as a man was in the other, as they has their goggles on as...

*VROOM*

*VROOM*

As the race began, as the race was awesome for Korra, as Asami won the race, as the two girls got out.

As Korra say. "That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it."

As Asami say. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes."

"I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of... prissy. Eh-No offense!" Korra said.

As Asami laugh and say. "It's all right, people usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self-defense classes since I was this high." As her hand was above her waist. "My dad made sure that I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy." Korra said.

As Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin come back to the mansion from the race track.

Bolin say. "Emergency, emergency coming through, beep beep!"

As Korra ask. "Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?"

As Asami say. "We have a lady's powder room upstairs, first door on your right. You can freshen up in there."

"Thanks." Korra said as she went up the stairs and after a while, Korra was washing and drying her hands, as she notices and picks up the powder sponge and looks at it intensely, before...

*Poof*

As Korra got out of the powder room as she was coughing as...

"No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned."

Hiroshi voice was heard as Korra walk up to room and peek from it, as Hiroshi was on the phone. "Uh-um, yes... luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week... we'll be ready to strike!"

As Korra thought. 'I need to tell the guys...!'

As Korra ran and saw the butler spraying perfume all over Bolin and Mako and Asami standing behind them, as she ran pass them.

As Asami say. "You're leaving? But I-I thought..."

"Uh, sorry! I forgot, I'm supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Korra quickly said.

* * *

**-Sewer-**

As Korra was running through the sewer, she open the door as she say. "Guys! We have need to-" But she stop as the four turtles were not home.

"Where are they?" Korra wondered.

As...

"Korra."

As Korra saw Splinter as she bow and ask. "Master Splinter, where Leo and the others?"

"My sons. They been going up to the surface a lot lately. Why?" Splinter said.

'Got to be kidding me?!' Korra thought and say. "Bye, Master Splinter!"

'Time for plan B!' Korra thought.

* * *

**-Back at the Sato Mansion-**

At the mansion, the butler open the door as Korra, Lin, and Tenzin enter and walk upstairs, with Korra behind them, passing Mako and Asami.

As Mako say. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

As Korra answer. "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

As Asami say. "What? I don't believe this."

As she went upstairs.

As Mako follow her saying to Korra. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?"

As Asami open the door saying. "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists."

"Equalists?" Hiroshi said. "Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra." Mako said to her.

As Korra say. "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

As Hiroshi laugh and say. "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

As Tenzin say. "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?"

As Asami sighs in annoyance, with her hands on her hips, but Hiroshi Sato raises his hands to stop her from speaking.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries." Hiroshi said.

* * *

**-At the ****Future Industries Factory-**

After searching every factory, Korra was on Naga, as she approach Tenzin and Lin saying. "I can't believe we didn't find anything."

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said.

As Asami approaches them with Mako, as she say. "Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave."

As Lin just 'hmm.'

As Mako signals to Korra, as they move away to have a private conversation.

As Mako say. "So, I hope you're convinced now."

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." Korra said.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!" Korra said.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over." Mako said.

"I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." Korra said.

As Mako walks to Asami, as Korra sighs and turns away.

After a while, a man approaches Korra and places a note in her hand, as he walks past her, as Korra was surprise by this and opens the note and reads it, as she turns to Lin and Tenzin saying.

"I think you guys should hear this." Korra said as she read. "'If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.'"

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

As the police airship was above the bridge at nighttime, as Korra, Lin and Tenzin walking to the north end and saw...

"Psst."

As the three turn to a worker as he say. "Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this... this war."

As Lin was curious and ask. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?"

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists." He said.

"I knew it!" Korra confidently said.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon." He said.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing." Tenzin said.

"That's because he has a secret factory." He said.

As Korra ask in a determine tone. "Where?"

* * *

**-With the turtles-**

"Guh!"

As an Equalist was lift up, as the person who lift the Equalist up was Raph, with his brothers beside him and not wearing there disguises, as the Equalists at the place the turtles are at know.

As Leo ask. "Alright, you are gonna tell us where these gloves came from."

"I not telling you anything you freak!" As a sai hit the wall, as it scare the Equalist.

"Listen pal, you have two choices." Raph said in a threatening tone. "One, you tell us or two, I can give you scar."

As the Equalist said nothing as...

"One... two... and..."

"Alright, alright... I'll tell you... Mr. Sato is making them, he has a secret factory under his mansion." He said.

"A secret factory, huh." Donnie said as he can't believe that his favorite person was helping the Equalists.

"And there more."

As the turtles look back at him.

"Your Avatar friend is heading there now, for a trap."

As the turtles eyes widen, as Raph knock the light out of the Equalist, as the turtles ran as fast as they can to the mansion.

* * *

**-Back at the Sato Mansion-**

Back to the Mansion, the two bending brothers were with Asami sitting down in the living room, as Bolin is eating from the bowl of fruit while Mako takes out a LP from the cover and shows it to Asami as...

Metalbender cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

As the three saw Korra, Tenzin and Lin.

As Asami angrily say. "What are you doing here?"

As Lin answer. "We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion."

"I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father." Asami said narrowing her eyes.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami said.

As Asami lend them outside, to the workshop, as metalbender cops guard the area as they all walk toward the place, as they burst into the workshop to find no one in the room.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami said.

As a officer approach Lin and say. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

As Lin walk into the middle of the room and say. "Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving."

As she raise her leg up and slam it down as...

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." Lin said.

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami said not believing.

As Lin

looks at the floor and metalbends to remove the metal layer, exposing the stairs and an elevator going down as they walk toward it.

As Bolin whispering say. "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami said confused.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." As the officers walk toward the stairs, as Mako, Bolin and Asami start walking toward it until... "Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

As Song salutes her as Mako, Bolin and Asami look at the group, as they walk down, as Korra turns her head and looks at the three in sadness, as Mako turns his head away with guilt.

* * *

**-With Korra, Tenzin, Lin and metalbenders-**

As Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the metalbenders were on the elevator as it descended down, as the elevator take the group down until it stop, as they cautiously walk into a massive room that has posters of Amon hanging up, with large robotic machines on the sides.

As Lin say. "Not your average backyard workshop."

As Korra look at the large machine and say. "And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

As Tenzin say. "Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?"

As...

*BANG*

A metal wall shoots up to block the entrance.

* * *

**-Back with Mako, Bolin and Asami-**

As...

*BANG*

Mako, Bolin and Asami heard it.

As Bolin ask. "What was that?"

"We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako said.

As the officer Song strictly say. "Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back."

As Mako and Bolin look at each other, as Mako say. "All right, we'll stay put. But could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop."

"No! We're waiting right here!" He said.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I start sne-" Mako said as he started to... "if I start sn-sn-sneez-"

"What's your problem, bub?" He wondered.

"I'm about to-" Mako said as he firebends his sneeze, causing Song to move back and trip over by Bolin's earthbent rock, which he bended and jumps on him, as Mako and Bolin tie him up to a barrel as he struggles.

As Mako say. "Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job."

"Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That's sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it." Bolin said.

As the three walk toward the stairs, as Mako stops Asami by putting his hands on her shoulders.

As Mako say. "Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out."

"I have to find out the truth about my father." Asami said wanting to know the truth.

"I understand. That's why I'm going down, to find out for you. Please." Mako said.

As Asami say. "All right. Be careful."

As the bending brothers walk down the stairs, as Asami clasps her hands together tightly as she looks down with uncertainty, but decided to follow them without them knowing.

As after a while, a tiny ball enter the workshop, as Song was confuse as smoke came out as...

"Hmph!"

Song was knockout.

As four figures walk to the stairs.

* * *

**-Back with Korra, Tenzin, Lin and the metalbenders-**

Back with Korra, Tenzin, Lin and the metalbenders. Lin tries to bend the metal wall, but fail as...

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong."

As Hiroshi was heard.

As green lights are turned on around them, causing them all to shield their eyes from the light, as the large machine approach the group.

"It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure." Hiroshi said as he was inside one of the mecha tanks.

As Korra angrily say. "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar?" Hiroshi interrupted. "Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... equal."

As Lin realize and say. "That source was a set-up! You lured us down here"

As the mecha tanks come closer to surround the benders.

"Guilty as charged." Hiroshi said.

As Hiroshi Sato shoots out a grappler at them, as Korra, Tenzin and Lin evade it.

As another mecha tank attacks the metalbender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down, as two more metalbender cops run up and metalbend to hold off another mecha tank, as Lin runs forward, dodging the grappler and earthbends herself up into the air and metalbends daggers from her wrist armor, and lands onto the head of the mecha tank and breaks the glass by stabbing the front, missing the Equalist inside who dodges, as she keeps stabbing, making the machine move backward and fall over.

While Lin attacks the mecha tank, Hiroshi Sato moves his own mecha tank forward as Korra firebends to no effect, as Tenzin airbends Hiroshi Sato back, as Korra looks over her shoulder at the unexpected help, as Tenzin airbends, the metalbender cops have a difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down, as the tanks pull them with the metalbenders cable, as they pull forward by the tank, but they raise the earth with their bending in an attempt to find more foothold to withstand the pull, as the mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lose consciousness and release their grip, as Lin attempts to deliver another blow, but is grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam and flung across the room and lands hard on the ground, where she remains unconscious

As Korra and Tenzin help each other as they use their airbending and firebending respectively to push Hiroshi Sato's mecha tank into the corner, as Hiroshi shoots a grappler in Korra's direction, who repeatedly back flips to avoid the attack, as she earthbends a rock out of the ground and launches it at Hiroshi, as at that moment, she is grabbed and shoved forward by another mecha tank's grappling hook, knocking her unconscious by slamming her against a large metal pipe.

As Tenzin yell in worry. "Korra!"

As Tenzin uses his airbending to cushion Korra's fall, who grunts as she connects with the floor, as he is fighting off Hiroshi Sato and an Equalist using his airbending and an air wheel to evade their attacks and jumps up, but Hiroshi Sato shoots bolas combined with an electric disk. Tenzin is ensnared with it and grunts in pain as he is electrocuted and roughly lands on the ground, unconscious.

As Hiroshi Sato exits his mecha tank and climbs down.

As Hiroshi say. "Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

After a few minutes, a hole appear, as Bolin pops up from underneath along with Mako, as they saw the metalbenders being dragged into the trucks.

As Bolin say. "Oh no."

"Korra was right. We gotta do something, quick!" Mako said.

As Bolin and Mako sneak around the factory, getting closer to Korra, Tenzin and Lin, as Mako hoists Korra onto his back, while Bolin does the same with Tenzin after untying the bola wrapped around him, as they about to grab Lin to drag her away as well until...

"Not so fast, boys."

As the bending brothers saw Hiroshi with two Equalist gloves with electricity and the Lieutenant and his weapons.

As Bolin say using Tenzin arms. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow! What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

As Mako say. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover."

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!" Hiroshi said.

As he and the Lieutenant approach them as...

"Dad, stop!"

As Hiroshi turn around and saw Asami with a sad look. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could." Hiroshi said.

As Korra started to regains consciousness.

"But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!" Hiroshi said as he took one of his gloves off and offers it to Asami. "Join me, Asami."

As Asami look at her father with uncertainty, but she hesitatingly steps toward him and look at the gloves in fear, as Korra and the bending brothers look at her in sadness as she grabs the glove off her father, slipping her hand into the glove.

"No..." Mako said in disbelief.

"I love you, Dad." Asami said as...

*BUZZ*

She electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness, revealing it was a ruse, as the Lieutenant attacks her, but she uses self-defense techniques to easily defeat him with his own electrified kali stick, as Korra and Mako look stunned at the fact that she took them down so easily by herself, as Lin started to regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice them.

As they shoots bolas at them until...

*Slash*

*whoosh*

As the bolas got destroy by...

"Guys!" Korra said smiling.

As Asami and Lin was shock at what they saw.

As they saw four humanoids turtles with the masks, blue, red, purple and orange.

"We better get moving!" Leo said.

"Right! Let's get out of here!" Mako said.

As they all run to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in, as the tanks attempt to capture them, as Bolin earthbends the hole shut.

* * *

**-In the Airship-**

In the airship, Asami looks down at her former home in dismay, as Lin was lying down with Tenzin at her side.

As Lin say. "My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

As Tenzin say in a adamantly tone. "No! You can't give up like this!"

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." Lin said as Tenzin looks at her with concern.

As Mako approaches Korra and say. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now."

"I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened." Korra said.

As Mako ask. "So... does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?"

"Of course it does. And Asami's welcome, too." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Mako said.

As Korra place her hand on Mako's shoulder and say. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako."

As Mako nods his head and walks toward Asami to comfort her, as Korra turn to her turtles friends saying. " Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem, Korra." Leo said. "But, I think you need to explain to the three about us though."

"Korra."

As Korra eyes widen and turn to Tenzin and say. "Yeah..."

"I think a explanation is in order." Tenzin said.

As Korra got a lot of explaining to do.

As Korra looks at Mako and Asami in sadness before turning away, as the airship floats above the city.

As everything went black.

* * *

"And that is Chapter 7 people! And Korra has some explaining to do. Anyway, on the next chapter is the new Team Avatar, the Turtles being reveal, Tarrlok's true nature and maybe, I mean maybe the Foot. Maybe.

Anyway, review time."

To - AnimeKing6

I don't know about the opening. But, thanks.

To - Guest

I'll think about watching and tell you how is it in my opinion and think about the characters and villains from it.

To - Guest (2) or Guest

Might add some and some might not

"And there is a new poll up and it about Pokémon starter to start with, so pick.

Anyway, later gator!"

**When Extremes Meet**


	9. When Extremes Meet

"Hey guys! Hope you all are being healthy and clean! Here is... chapter 8! Enjoy!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 8 **\- ****When Extremes Meet**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

On Air Temple Island, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo standing on the dock, waving at the people on the boat, as well as Naga stands on the dock as well.

As Ikki exciting say. "You're finally here! Welcooome to Air Temple Island. Your new home."

As Meelo say pointing at himself. "Yes, welcome to my domain."

"Well, aren't you sweet, little monk child." Bolin said.

As Pabu jumps down from Bolin's shoulder and runs in between Meelo's legs before running to the right, as Meelo bends over and looks through his legs at Pabu.

"That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom." Jinora and another voice said in unison.

As Korra saw and smile, saying. "Hey, guys."

As the three children saw four turtles.

"Oh! Mikey!" Ikki said as she bended up onto Mikey back.

"What up Ikki my girl!" Mikey said.

It's been two days since Korra told Tenzin, Lin and Asami about the turtles, as she also told Tenzin's family about them too, when Mikey accidentally sneeze, blowing their cover.

"Hey. We're just here for a visit and helping Asami with her stuff." Leo said.

As Korra was confuse and saw...

A ton of bags!

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra said as her eyes were widen.

"Trust me, it could've been worse." Mako said.

"No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome" Korra said.

As she saw Raph and Donnie struggling a bit.

As Raph say. "You guys go ahead. We're catch up."

As Leo and Mikey help out.

After a few minutes, Naga was playfully chases Pabu around as the group strolls behind them and walks toward the temple. Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she sings and hums gleefully, as Asami looks down at Meelo with confusion as he grins at her.

As Meelo say. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?"

As Mako say to her winking. "Looks like I have some competition."

"And now for the grand tour." Ikki said as she point at the places of the island. "The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat." As she smile widely.

As Bolin ask. "I have a couple of questions."

As Ikki stop smiling.

"Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" As ge bend down to look at Ikki.

As she say quickly. "Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty two."

As everybody stare at her in surprised.

As Mako ask. "So, where are we going to be staying?"

"You're a boy." As they turn to Meelo. "Boys have to stay on the boys' side."

As Jinora say. "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory."

As she and Mako walk, with Bolin saying. "I'm a boy!" And follow.

As Korra say. "Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?"

As Meelo look at Asami saying. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." As he ran after the others.

"Ikki and I will take you to your room this way." Korra said.

A few minutes later, Korra, Asami and Ikki were in the girls dormitory.

As Ikki say. "Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

As...

*BOOM*

*SCREAM*

Korra stops in her tracks as her eyes grow wide open in horror, inhumanly screams at Ikki in horror, fire burning and lightning striking behind her.

As she looks around with fear as Asami looks uncomfortable with the topic.

As Asami say in surprised. "Oh. Uh, no. I wasn't completely aware of that."

As Korra grabs Asami's arm and drags her further along the corridor, as she slides open the doors, and moves to the side, smiling and gesturing to Asami in an inviting manner to enter the room, as Asami did, as Ikki walks up to the room to follow them, but Korra goes in after Asami and turns around, glaring at Ikki while slamming the doors shut in front of her, making her step back.

"Hey!" Ikki angrily said.

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra yelled.

As Ikki looks down and moans sadly, as she looks up and acts out like an angry cat with glowing white eyes, making some cat noises as she claws at the air before growling at the doors and folding her arms in annoyance while looking away.

As she say. "Well... time to hang out with Mikey."

As she walk away.

Inside the room, Korra sighs and scratches her head awkwardly, walking toward Asami, saying. "So, here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to."

As Asami look around and walk toward the window saying. "I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

As...

*knock* knock* Knock*

"Ikki! I swear!" As Asami's eyes widen at Korra's outburst. "If you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna-" As Tenzin slides open the doors, as Korra's blanched out face; slightly higher pitched tone. "Uh, Tenzin! Come right in." As she was now embarrassed.

As Tenzin say. "Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me." Asami said bowing, as Tenzin did the same.

As Tenzin say to Korra. "Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there."

* * *

**-Republic City, Police Station-**

At the Police Station, Saikhan was giving his speech, as he say. "It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." As Korra and Tenzin turn their heads to Tarrlok with surprise. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency."

As Korra wondering say. "What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?"

As Tarrlok was with the other councilmen, as Tenzin say. "Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal."

As Tarrlok say. "Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" As Tenzin grunts in disgust as Korra walks toward them. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

As Korra just fold her arms saying. "Ha! Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Tarrlok said.

"Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, I got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." Korra said.

As Tarrlok say. "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that? I didn't think so. f you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

As he walk away.

As Korra stare at him as she was clenching her teeth.

After a hour, Korra was with Tenzin on Oogi, flying toward Air Temple Island.

As Korra frustrating say. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure."

As Tenzin say. "No you're not. You just need to work through this airbending block."

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." Korra said.

As Tenzin continue saying. "I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too." Korra said.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" Tenzin said.

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them." Korra said.

As Tenzin ask. "And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

As Korra say. "I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

As Tenzin say. "Hmm, I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

* * *

**-With Korra, Air Temple Island-**

With Korra, she was sitting on the ledge on Air Temple Island, staring at the statue of Aang on Memorial island, as tears was rolling down her cheeks.

As...

"Korra? You out here?"

She heard Mako.

As Pabu comes out from the bushes and climb onto Korra's shoulder, wrapping himself around her.

"Korraaa!"

She heard Bolin.

As Pabu lick away her tears.

As Bolin, Asami, and Mako find her and Pabu runs back to Bolin and climbs up onto his shoulder.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Bolin ask.

As Korra say. "I'm fine."

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." Mako persistently said

As Korra come clean and say. "How am I suppose to save this city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel... alone."

As Asami say. "No, that's nonsense! You're amazing!"

As Mako agree saying. "Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid."

As Bolin added. "And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!"

As Asami, Bolin and Mako place their hands on each other, with Mako saying. "We got your back Korra, and we can save this city. Together."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Korra said.

As she place her hand with her friends as...

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Meelo suddenly descends and airbends down, farting on top on their hands as they express their shock and disgust by widening their eyes. "What are we doing?" As new team laughs heartily while Meelo grins goofily.

"Get ready, Republic City." Bolin said in a dramatic voice. "You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

As the team saw Asami with the glove, as Mako say. "Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits."

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami said.

As Korra say. "All right, let's ride."

As she, Mako, Asami and Bolin hop on Naga, as Bolin say. "Naga away!"

Naga bends down, causing the New Team Avatar to slide off her and fall on top of each other. Naga growls and shakes her head.

"All right, scratch that. Any other ideas?" Korra ask.

"Hmm. I think I have the answer." Asami said with a smile.

"But first, we need to get the other guys." Korra said with a smile.

* * *

**-With the turtles- **

With the turtles, they were training, as...

"Hey guys!"

As they all stop what they are doing and saw Korra arms cross.

As she say. "Want to help the new Team Avatar?"

As they all look at each other, as Leo say. "We're in."

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

Somewhere in the city, a garage opens, as headlights from a car shining on Mako, Bolin, and Korra. Asami starts up the car and drives out of the garage and stops in front of them.

As Asami ask. "You think this'll do?"

As Mako, Bolin, and Korra smile at her and they all jump into the car, with Mako saying. "I like the new Team Avatar's style."

"Where the other guys?" Asami asked.

As Korra pointed at the roof of a random building.

As the other look and saw the turtles there.

"Alright then." Asami said as she changes gears and they drive off to patrol the city, as the turtles follow, as Asami turn the radio on, as the radio begins to speak.

-Unit two sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over-

As Asami say. "My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why."

-Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level Four Alert. Equalist jailbreak!-

As Asami stops the car as a truck and several Equalist Satocyclists rush through the traffic.

"Chi blockers!" Bolin shouted.

"That's them!" Mako yelled.

"Let's get 'em!" Korra yelled.

As Asami changes gears and begins to chase the Equalists, as the cars twirl and stop from crashing into the truck as it plows through the street, she dodges the cars and still tails the chi blockers but a massive truck blocks their way.

As Asami say. "Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!"

As Korra and Bolin earthbend a massive ramp that sends the car soaring into the air before landing safely, resuming their chase, as Mako uses his lightning and strikes one of the chi blocker's Satocycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground, as Bolin earthbends earth darts, hitting the wheel of another Satocycle, causing the chi blocker to fall, as Asami dodges the fallen cyclist, as the rest of the chi blockers begin to use a smoke screen and move right in front of them, as Asami puts on her goggles and notices the chi blockers turning to the right.

"Help me out! We gotta make this turn!" Asami said.

As Korra and Bolin earthbend a giant, angled curve, making the car swerve up before landing back onto the street and they resume the chase.

As turtles follow, Leo use a grappling hook and hook it onto the truck, as well as his brothers, and landed on the truck, as Equalists come out.

As Mikey say. "Hello!" And started swinging his nunchucks, as the Equalists began to fight the turtles.

As the Equalists on Satocycles saw this, some jump on and began to help.

"They don't know we made the turn. And I'm glad that the turtles are helping. Okay, get ready." Asami said.

As Asami changes gears and the car gains speed to ram the Satocyclists, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet, as Mako firebends but his arm is wrapped up by the Equalist's bola, as he uses his other arm, but it becomes wrapped up as well, as an Equalist jumps in front of Bolin and chi blocks his arm before he can even attack, making him the fall back into his seat with pain, as Asami electrocutes the chi blocker with her glove, causing the Equalist to fall onto the back seat, as first Equalist attempts to pull Mako out of his seat, but Korra grabs his shoulders and pulls him down, causing the Equalist to fall over onto the car, where Asami electrocutes him, as Mako chucks the unconscious Equalist to the back and prepares to do another lightning strike, as Asami drives the car closer to the truck so the driver is visible and Mako shoots his lightning at the driver.

As Korra yell. "Guys!"

As the turtles use their grappling hook and got out of the way.

As Mako shoot the driver with his lightning and becomes unconscious and the truck begins to swerve before tumbling to its sides, hitting the lamp post before it stopped.

After a while, photos are taken by reporters as the team waits for the police to arrive, as Korra saw Tarrlok and smiles as he approaches them.

As Tarrlok say. "Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?"

As Korra mock. "Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." Tarrlok angrily said.

"Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away." Korra said.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!" Tarrlok said.

As Korra look at the roof and smile at the turtles, who are giving her a thumb up.

* * *

**-Republic City, City Hall-**

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall." Tarrlok said to the council.

As Tenzin stand up saying. "This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!"

"That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?" Tarrlok said.

As the councilmen raise their hands as Tenzin sighs angrily while Tarrlok smiles mischievously.

* * *

**-With Team Avatar and Turtles-**

With Team Avatar and the turtles in their disguises, as they were resting and eating their dumplings, when the radio suddenly starts buzzing.

As Bolin say. "I call front!"

As Mako say. "After you."

As Korra say. "What a gentleman, thanks!"

As they both jump into the car, smiling at each other as Asami adjusts the mirrors, narrowing her eyes at them in disdain before starting the car and driving off to the Dragon Flats borough, as the turtles follow.

After getting there, police airships are circling around an area plunged in darkness.

As Korra ask. "Why is the power out?"

As the turtles drop down, as Asami swerves around the corner and stops, as Asami takes off her goggles as they look at hundreds of nonbenders protesting at the metalbending police officers who are holding them behind a blockade.

As Asami was confuse and say. "Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous."

As Korra say. "Sure doesn't look that way."

"I have a bad feeling. about this..." Leo said.

As they saw Saikhan speaking through a microphone, saying. "All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." A man said.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested."

As a woman say. "You benders can't treat us this way!"

As a child of the woman say. "Mummy, look! It's the Avatar!"

"Please, help us! You're our Avatar, too!" She said.

As Korra look at the people in sadness, she strides forward, pushing two metalbender officers aside, saying. "Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this."

As she turn, as her friends follow to find Tarrlok, who talking to a Task Force member.

As Korra say. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

As Tarrlok say. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals." Korra said.

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it." Tarrlok said.

As Asami stand up to him, saying. "They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy! Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok said.

As the etalbending officers begin to earthbend, removing the legs from the barriers and forcing the people back as they coil the barriers around them and slam their legs into the ground, causing large mounds of earth to rise underneath the nonbenders, lifting them off the ground, as fear begins to spread through those not caught, and they start running away, as the police force prepares to put people into the police trucks, while Team Avatar looks on aghast.

As Korra run to help and yell. "Stop!"

As Korra earthbends the mounds of earth down so every one can escape, as Tarrlok snarls at her, and turns to see Asami watching her and bends a water whip to grab onto Asami's wrist, as Asami turns and looks up at him.

As Asami struggle to free herself and say. "Hey! Let me go!"

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok shouted.

As Mako say. "What? You can't do that!"

As Tarrlok say. "Actually, I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Let her go!" Mako yelled.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok ordered.

As the metalbenders coil their cables around the brothers and pull them in.

"Tarrlok!" Korra yell in anger as she earthbends two massive rocks on either side of her.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." Tarrlok said.

"Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako yelled.

As this make Korra reluctantly drops the rocks back down.

" We'll be all right." Bolin said as he and his brother walk into the police truck.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out." Korra said.

As Tarrlok say. "So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run."

"This isn't over, Tarrlok." Korra said.

As Tarrlok say. "Oh, I believe it is. Infact... Do the same to them!" As the metalbenders try to coil their cables around the brothers and to pull them in, but Leo cut the coil as well as Raph.

As more metalbenders try to coil their cables around the brothers, they jump out of the way as one of the cable grab Raph disguise and getting it off of him, making Tarrlok and the metalbenders shock to see a turtle.

As Raph say. "Ah shell..."

As Tarrlok say. "Arrest them!"

As the metalbenders coil their cables, until...

"No!"

As Korra make an earth wall and bended a giant rock and turn to the guys saying!

"Go!" Korra said as the turtles look at each other and at Korra who then yell. "Get out of here now!"

"Come on, guys!" Leo said as he and his brothers make a break for it.

As she stop her bending as the giant rock fell down.

As the metalbenders, destroy the wall with their earthbending.

As Tarrlok say. "After them!"

As metalbenders cops went after them.

As Tarrlok look at Korra before turning away.

As Tarrlok say. "Take them away."

As Korra looks at the trucks before looking down in regret, as she look at the direction of her friends went and thought. 'Be careful guys...'

* * *

**-With the turtles-**

"Hurry!" Leo shouted.

As the turtles are running on the rooftop as fast as they can from the metalbenders, as they all drop down in the alley as...

"They're in this alleyway!"

As they heard the police.

As the police arrive, they saw...

Nothing.

As they search the area for them, as unknown to them that the sewer cover was close.

* * *

**-At the Police Station-**

At the station, Tenzin was walking up to the front doors, as he saw Korra who attempts to talk to the person behind the counter without success.

"Hey!" Korra yelled.

"I came as fast as I could. Are your friends all right?" Tenzin asked.

As Korra frustrated say. "I don't know! These knuckleheads won't tell me anything." As she spoke with a whispering tone. "And the others are fine."

As Tenzin nodded and say. "I'll take care of this." As he saw Saikhan, who notices him, and tries to walk away until... "Saikhan, a word please."

As Saikhan turn to them saying. "Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately. And stop the search for her other friends too." Tenzin said.

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business. As for her others friends, we won't stop until we arrested them." Saikhan said.

As Korra angrily say. "Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released, too."

"All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat." Saikhan said.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin said.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan said.

As Tenzin raise his pointer finger saying. "Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning."

As Korra say pointing at Saikhan. "You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

As Tenzin calm her down by saying. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient."

As they were about to leave before Tenzin say. "But you really are the worst! Ever!"

* * *

**-****With Korra, Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Korra lies on her bed, angry, as she got up and opens the window to look at Republic City and turns to Naga saying. "Wake up, Naga. Let's go."

* * *

**-Republic City, City Hall-**

As Korra arrives to the City Hall by Naga, she got off and say. "Wait for me here, girl." As Naga moves her head with concern, but Korra rubs her head against hers. "Don't worry, I'll be all right."

As she went inside, she went upstairs and open the window saying in anger. "You and I need to talk."

As Tarrlok ask the Page. "Are any of the other council members here?"

As the Page say. "I believe everyone has gone home for the night."

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us."

As the Page looks at Korra before looking back at Tarrlok. He bows and quickly walks away.

As Tarrlok say. "You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out."

As Korra say. "Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people!"

"And you don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends. See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." Tarrlok said.

As Korra glare while saying. "You and I are nothing alike!"

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends." Tarrlok said.

As Korra was about to say something before...

"And... Need you to tell me on where those... creatures are hiding."

As Korra eyes widen a bit.

"I need your answer."

As Korra say in anger. "No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me. And I'm not selling out my friends, Tarrlok."

"You will regret that decision. And protecting those... freaks."

As Korra just point at him saying. "They're not freaks! You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!"

As Tarrlok eyes widen in anger and say. "I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible."

As Tarrlok turn around, suddenly slicing a stream of water from the waterfall at Korra, who barely dodges, only a small section of her hair being cut, as she rolls and earthbends at Tarrlok, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the wall, as Korra raises her arms and holds it straight while shooting a blast of fire toward Tarrlok, who protects himself by waterbending a dome around him, as he thrusts his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several ice darts toward Korra, who flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands, as she attempts to punch the ice darts away, but one catches her on her side, and she lifts her hands up to protect her head, as Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her with a sadistic smile, but Korra earthbends a wall to protect herself, as she thrusts her arm forward, earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing him to fly through the wall into the council chambers, as he tries to right himself, but trips over the railing and begins to fall, grabbing the railing with his hand, his hair loose over his face as he glares at the hole in the wall, as Korra was walking through as she say.

"Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?"

As she earthbends, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground, as she jumps off and punches the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her, as she looks up at him with anger, breathing heavily.

"What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal."

As Tarrlok moves away in fear as Korra begins to firebend from her palms, as she began to runs toward him intending to vaporize him, but stop for some reason, as Tarrlok was motioning his hands, using it like he was controlling Korra, who groans in pain as Tarrlok continues, making her fall to her knees.

As Tarrlok say. "You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed."

As Korra look at Tarrlok in shock saying. "Y-You're a bloodbender?"

"Very observant."

As Korra continues to struggle. "It's not a full moon! H-How are you doing this?!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

As he bloodbends her and flings her across the room into a pillar, as Korra begins to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches her, until she faints, as she saw a man bulges his eyes in pain, as another man yells in pain from something, as a woman try to metalbend her cables, but she was also in pain, as a third man with tattoos arrows struggles to move closer to the man, who laughs at him, with an expression of determination in his eyes.

* * *

**-Outside the City Hall-**

As Korra sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has binded her with ropes, as she lifts up her head and ask. "Where are you taking me?"

As Tarrlok say. "Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again!"

As Korra's expression shows fury to him, as she firebends a breath of fire from her mouth, screaming in anger, as Tarrlok manages to close it in time and slams a fist on the door before walking up to start driving.

"You can't do this! Let me out! Garh!"

As the car drives away from the City Hall, as crescent moon was shown.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City, on the roof-**

Somewhere in Republic City, on the roof. A pair of yellow eyes saw what happen, as the one belong to someone wearing gray, black and a little of red and a red symbol on it and a black mask too.

As he was with a couple of dozen of them, as one of them spoke. "What the plan?"

"The plan is the same. But... we are gonna 'help' Tarrlok... So we can bring those 'things' into a trap." He said.

As it went dark.

* * *

"And that concludes this chapter! Next time is Korra connecting to Aang about the past of Tarrlok and Turtles facing the Foots! And getting their own...! But not gonna say it! If you can guess it, then you get internet cake.

And have this poll out, so please vote!

And a special trailer of the next Arc. Here we go!"

* * *

"I guess you can call this fate. But I finally met somebody as angry as I am. And he was really making me mad. My name is Raphael. And the bozo in that mask of his is about to find out how angry I can be!"

...

"All of you... have been lost... abandon... ran away from home... we're here today... for our new member... of the foot."

*CHEER*

"But... there is a new threat... these creatures... these... Turtles...!"

...

"Master... I know where they are."

...

*CRASH*

"LEO!"

...

"Sorry, I'm late to this party. But, this is a late party without music. So, I'm gonna make some! Goongala!"

...

*SCREAM*

"Leo! Please, wake up!"

"Jinora... kids... w-what happen...?"

...

"Who are you!"

...

"I... am Tiger Claw. And I will destroy you all!"

...

"Uhh... who and what are you...?"

...

"I'm Todd! Nice to meet ya!"

...

"My sons... I am proud of you all and time for you all to face the Spirit Test..."

...

"It's time to go back to Republic City."

...

"You creatures have been the torn of my side... now you face me... The Shredder!"

...

"Oroku Saki! You dare strike a defensive person! You have no honor."

...

"Just who are you?"

...

"I know who you are. I was there, many years ago, at the home of my master, Hamato Yoshi!"

...

"So... where you guys going to live now?"

**Legend of Korra: Shredder **

* * *

"Hope you like the special trailer! So, later gator!"

**Out of the Past**


	10. Out of the Past

_"Hi! Pinkie Pie here, and the Author bring you readers... Chapter 9! Enjoy!"_

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 9 **\- ****Out of the Past**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-?-**

*Bang*

A door opens and Tarrlok steps in, using bloodbending to levitate Korra several inches off the ground in front of him, as she groans as he levitates her down the basement and into the box.

As Korra struggling say. "What are you doing?"

As Tarrlok didn't say anything, as he levitate Korra in the box and releases his bloodbending grip on her, causing her to land, and slams the metal door shut; aggressively.

As she angrily yell and started pounding on the door. "Tarrlok! You can't keep me in here forever!"

As Tarrlok walks up the stairs and steps outside, as he gets back into his vehicle and drives away, revealing that Korra's prison is in a remote location in the middle of snowy mountains with an abandon house.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island at dawn, the telephone rings, as Tenzin and Pema are asleep in bed with Meelo between them, as he sits up, rubs his eyes, and crawls over his father's face to answer the phone, waking him up in the process.

As he say. "Who is this? It's six in the morning! This better be important!"

As Tenzin took the phone from his son, leaving him somewhat annoyed and say. "Councilman Tenzin here. What?!"

* * *

**-City Hall-**

*Flash*

As Tenzin arrives at City Hall, he saw Tarrlok and Saikhan and approach them.

As Tenzin say. "What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

As Tarrlok answer. "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and... 'that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted.' When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

* * *

**-With Lin-**

With Lin. She was on a bed, as she listen to a radio as...

-We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in, b-

As Lin switches off the radio, as she gets slowly out of bed, pausing for a moment to groan and hold her arm and crosses to a cupboard and opens it, looking at her Metalbending Police uniform arranged inside, as she stands in her underclothes with her back to the cupboard and metalbends her uniform onto her body, as she glances down at the police insignia on her chest and tears it off, before putting on a long coat.

* * *

**-Police Headquarter-**

At the Police Headquarter. Asami lying on her back on a cot in her cell, as she sits up and saw the door was metalbended off by Lin and tosses it away saying. "Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out."

As Asami smile and reply. "Thanks. I owe you."

As Asami and Lin went to find the bending brothers.

""Is the turtles here too?" Lin asked.

"No, they got away."

"Good. We gonna need them."

Meanwhile, with Mako and Bolin. Bolin was...

"Are you done yet?" Mako asked.

Attempting to pee in a toilet in the corner of the room.

"Cover your ears! I can't go with you listening." Bolin said, having trouble.

As Mako sighs and covers his ears and glances up as the cell door is metalbended off its hinges and saw Lin and Asami.

As Mako say. "Asami!"

"Ahh! A little privacy, please!" Bolin scream as he was embarrassed.

"Are you all right?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine! It's so good to see you." Asami said.

As Lin broke the moment saying. "Hate to break up your lovers' reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

As Mako eyes widen and say. "No. No, she can't be gone!"

"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue." Lin said.

As the three teens run from inside the cell, as a zipping noise and Bolin stops, squeaks, and blushes.

As Lin say. "Your fly was down."

As Bolin say in embarrassment. "Thanks for catching that."

* * *

**-With Korra-**

With Korra. She was still pounding on the door.

As she yell. "Somebody! Help! Please! Please."

As she slumps to the ground, exhausted and realizing the futility of her actions.

As she remember what Tenzin say. _'I __urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something.'_

As Korra inhales and assumes a meditative pose, as she saw a bright light as...

_A bald man was seen, as he has tattoos arrow on his head and wearing an Air Nomad clothing. This was Aang. As he is standing in a street and turns around as he hears multiple booted footsteps behind him and saw a young woman with short black and wearing a metalbender police uniform, along with several of metalbender cops. This was Toph._

_As she say. "What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control."_

_As Aang say. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal."_

_As Toph smile saying. "Fine. Follow me, Twinkle Toes."_

_"Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?" Aang said in annoyance._

_"'Fraid not." As Aang grimaces in annoyance and follows._

_As the group approaches a table in Kwong's Cuisine, where a man is eating._

_As Toph point and say. "It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!"_

_As the now name Yakone calmly say. "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace."_

_As Toph bends a cable from a spool at her belt around his wrist and yanks him forward, knocking over his table, as a policeman comes to tie his arms behind him._

_"What's the big idea?" Yakone demanded._

_As Aang reply. "We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are."_

_"Take him away." Toph said to the officers._

_As Yakone yell. "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me! And I'll beat this one, too."_

_As Aang has a serious look._

As Korra eyes widen and say. "Whoa. I finally connected with you, Aang. But, what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice."

As she inhales, closes her eyes and begins meditating again.

* * *

**-With Tenzin-**

He was on the phone talking to someone, as he saw Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walking into his office.

As Tenzin say. "I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." As he hung up and standing up saying. "Lin? Wh-wh-what are y- What are y- You should be in the hospital! And you three!" As he points at the three. "You should be in prison!"

As Lin say. "I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

As Mako anxiously ask. "Do you have any leads?"

As Tenzin reply. "I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet."

"We need Naga! She can track Korra." Mako said.

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well." Tenzin said.

As Bolin ask. "Then where do we start?"

"My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin suggested.

As Asami bitterly say. "Underground... just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

As Bolin say, as he remember. "Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!"

"Then let's get Leo and the others. I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako said as he, his brother and Asami rush out.

As Lin say. "Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too."

As Tenzin say. "Let's bring them all home, Lin."

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

The bending brothers, Asami, Tenzin and Lin waited and saw four figures drop down and revealing to be...

"We got here as soon as we could." Leo said.

"Glad you turtles aboard." Lin said. "Come on."

As the group follow the road where the truck went.

As Mako say. " The truck with Bolin took off down this alley."

As the group jogs to the next intersection.

As Asami ask. " Which way?"

" Hmm. This way kinda... smells familiar." Bolin said as he sniff the air.

As Lin metalbends the sole of her shoe back and uses seismic sense to test the ground.

As Lin say. " There's a tunnel nearby."

As she ran and slide ahead as the others follow.

"There!" Mako yelled.

As they saw a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate.

"Motorcycle tracks." Lin said as she inspected the ground.

"Korra has to be in there... somewhere." Mako said.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Leo said.

As Lin metalbends the gate open, as they walk into an intersection of the tunnel, as Mako uses firebending to light the way.

As he say. " Let's try this way."

"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asami wondered.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako said angrily.

As Asami look hurt.

As they continue to walk through the tunnel, Asami has dropped back, placing herself so that she is next to Bolin.

As she ask. "Hey, is Mako all right? He seems really worried about Korra."

As Bolin agree. "Yeah, we all are!"

"I know, but, he's your brother. Do you think that he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Asami wondered.

"W-What? No! That's, just gossip, where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now. Heh..." Bolin said.

" What do you know, Bolin? Come on, spill it." Asami demanded.

"Nothing! I mean, there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but-"

"They... kissed?" As she look at Mako.

"Believe me, I was upset too, but, I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that." Asami said as she after the others when...

*vroom*

"Hide!" Lin said.

As the five duck behind a pillar as the Equalist motorcycles approach, as one Equalist flips a switch on his motorcycle dash that in turn opens a secret door in the opposite wall of the tunnel, as the two motorcycles race inside and the door promptly closes.

"Lin." Leo signaling her.

As Lin makes a face and crosses the tunnel, followed by the others, as she runs her hand across the door and uses metalbending to trigger the opening mechanism and force the door up, as the group rushes in and the door closes behind them, as they approach a large open space, where the Equalists are loading supplies onto tram carts on tracks that lead into various tunnels, as one of them with a clipboard is directing loading and traffic.

As he ask. "That tram goes to the training camp."

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." As they walk away.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra." Tenzin whispered.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin said as she signals the group with her hand and they all run toward the tram and jump in, as the tram starts to move down the tunnel. At the tunnel's exit, two Equalists are waiting for the tram,as a light flashes and an alarm sounds to signal the tram's arrival, as it coasts to a stop with nothing inside.

As one of them say. "It's empty!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

Until...

"Hey."

As the two Equalists turn to see Mikey.

"Here your ticket and your guys fined!" Mikey said as he punch their light out.

A minute pass, as the two Equalists are shown tied up next to each other.

As Lin say to Bolin and Asami. "You two, keep an eye on them."

As uses her seismic sense to search the prison.

"My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet."

As the turtles, Mako, Lin, and Tenzin head off down the corridor, as they turn the corner and see ten Equalists, who prepare to attack them, as Tenzin uses his airbending to knock two of them against a wall, as Leo knock and his brothers took care of seven of the, as Mako runs toward one and grabs one of them, removing his mask.

As Mako demanded. "Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?"

As Lin peering into the prison cell, where her metalbending officers are being kept, she metalbends the bars apart and walks in.

"Chief Beifong?" One of them said.

As Lin say. "I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?"

As the officer nods his head, as Lin looks down sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Come on, let's gets you out of here." Lin said.

As all the officers get up and follow Lin out of the cell.

"I'll ask you one more time; where is she?" As he ignited his hand.

As the Equalist say in fear. "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying."

"What?" Mako said.

As Lin walk up and say. "I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here."

"As did we." Leo said as he and his brother walk up to them.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Donnie asked.

"Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!" Tenzin realized.

As a siren starts sounds and the group runs back to where Bolin and Asami are standing guard.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin yelled.

As everyone gets into the tram, which takes off, Equalists in another tram start to catch up from behind, as Bolin uses his earthbending to collapse the tunnel sides, causing the tram to crash in the rubble.

"Try to chi block that, fools!" Bolin challenging said.

As Lin, at the front of the tram, notices an army of Equalists waiting up ahead, among them is the Lieutenant and several mecha tanks.

"Oh, shell." Raph said.

"We've got more company!"

"Lin railing!" Leo said.

As Lin nodded. "Hang on!"

As the tram climbs the rail as Lin earthbends a hole in the ceiling, as the tram flies through the gap and lands on the ground of the tunnel above, as everyone groans as Lin makes another hole on the ceiling and daylight streams in.

As Mikey say. "Later, Equalists!"

* * *

**-With Korra's Vision-**

_"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending." A man said as he was the Prosecution._

_As a man with a ponytail narrow his eyes, as he was wearing a Southern Water Tribe clothing. This was Sokka._

_"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time exceptduring a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit." A another man said as he was Yakone's Defense._

_"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." A third man said._

_As Sokka say. "In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison."_

_As Sokka pounds his gavel to seal the decision, as Yakone's Defense crumples up a paper, throws it, and slams his fist on the table in annoyance and looks toward Yakone slowly stands up, grinning as his..._

_Eyes begin to suddenly bulge. As Sokka cries out in pain as his body is contorted and after a moment, the other councilmen cry out as well, as Toph was briefly shocked before trying to stop Yakone by metalbending her cables at him, as Yakone rolls his eyes at her, incapacitating her immediately, as he laughs as he turns and sees the entire room under his control, as Aang struggles as he reaches out his hand to Yakone._

Out of her vision, Korra was breathing deeply and raggedly with her eyes closed.

* * *

**-City Hall-**

At the city hall, Tenzin's group was about to enter until...

As Tenzin say. "Wait. I think you four should get on the roof, in case Tarrlok escape."

"Right." Leo nodded.

As he and his brothers went to the roof.

As Tenzin and the rest enter, they approaches the council members and Chief Saikhan.

As Tenzin say. "Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice."

As Lin coldly say. "Chief."

"Lin." Saikhan said.

As Tarrlok say. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"We do." Tenzin said and pointed at him. "You kidnapped her, Tarrlok!"

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!" Tarrlok innocently said.

"But there were no chi blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin said.

As Tarrlok angrily say. "That is a ridiculous accusation!"

Until...

"It's true!" As they all see the Page behind a pillar on the balcony above. "He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!" Tarrlok said.

As Lin ask. "Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?"

As the Page say. "I was terrified to tell because... Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

As this shock everyone.

As Tenzin taking his airbending stance and say. "Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra."

As Lin also takes her stance and both prepare to attack.

As Tarrlok's eyes bulge as Tenzin and Lin both bend at him, but he has control of their bodies before they can hit him, as everyone in the room cries out in pain as Tarrlok bloodbends them to their knees, as Tarrlok continues to bloodbend until one by one, everyone falls unconscious, as he backs away and flees.

* * *

**-With the turtles-**

"There he go! Come on!" Leo said as he and his brothers went after Tarrlok, in hope to find Korra, but unknown that they were being follow by several shadow figures.

* * *

**-Back to the City Hall-**

"Wake up!" As Lin voice was heard.

As she slaps Tenzin across the face, waking him fully, as Mako helps Asami up as Bolin wakes up and moves around.

As Bolin say. "Ughh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird."

As Asami say. "Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out."

As Bolin look in shock. "Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Saikhan said as he left.

As Lin say. "We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

As Mako say. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that our friends are following him.

"Then let's help them, perhaps they found Korra! Let's go." Tenzin said.

* * *

**-Back with the turtles-**

Back with the turtles, they were still following Tarrlok, but lost him in the passing Satomobiles.

As Donnie wonder. "Where he go?"

As Mikey saw the Satomobile and yell. "There he go!"

As the turtles follow Tarrlok again, as the people continue to follow them as one of them chuckle.

* * *

**-With Korra's Vision-**

_Aang is being bloodbent by Yakone, who is grinning in relish at his own power, as Sokka and Toph face was shown in pain, as Yakone make Toph grab a ring of keys from her deputy's belt and float over to him, as he forces her to unlock his cuffs, which bounce to the ground, as he flexes his wrists, and raises his hands to bloodbend everyone into unconsciousness and turns to see that Aang is still awake and levitates him high into the air._

_As Aang say. "Yakone. You won't get away with this!"_

_As Yakone laugh and say. "Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it."_

_As Yakone bloodbends Aang into the steps of the dais, knocking him out, before running outside and leaps into a cart pulled by an ostrich horse and dashes off._

_As Aang regains consciousness as his eyes and tattoos glow briefly. He bursts out of City Hall on a large air scooter and quickly catches Yakone, who looks up and gasps, as Aang sends a blade of wind to sever the ostrich horse's harness from the cart, which flips onto its side and slides to a halt, as Aang coasts in front of the cart and waits for a moment._

_As..._

_*Crash*_

_Yakone bursts out of the side door and bloodbends Aang to the ground, saying. "This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!"_

_As Aang groans in pain as Yakone levitates him into the air and begins contorting his body to painful and near death positions, when suddenly, his eyes and tattoos glow once again and the bloodbending immediately has no effect on him as he earthbends a cone of rock around Yakone's body, immobilizing him completely, and places his thumbs on Yakone's forehead and chest as he struggles._

_As Aang say. "I'm taking away your bending, for good."_

_As Aang's tattoos and eyes lit up as he energybends Yakone to remove his waterbending, when Aang's tattoos stop glowing, he steps back and Yakone slumps down, as he has a tired expression, saying. "It's over."_

As Korra's eyes open and say to herself. "Aang... this whole time... you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok.

As Korra rubs her eyes and stands up and hears the door open.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you."

As Korra say. "So your little bloodbending secret's out?"

As Tarrlok growls at her before leaving.

"And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son."

As Tarrlok stops walking and say. "I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you ruined everything!"

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra said as his plan fail.

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage." Tarrlok said.

As Korra starting pounding on the door of the box. "You'll never get away with this!"

As Tarrlok walks to the top of the steps and gasps when he sees the Lieutenant, and several chi blockers waiting for him, as well as... "Amon!"

As Korra gasp in her box.

As Amon say. "It is time for you to be equalized."

As the Lieutenant and other Equalists behind him all take fighting stances.

As Tarrlok say. "You fool! You've never faced bending like mine."

As he begins bloodbending the group, as the other Equalists all crumple and fall to the ground, but Amon seems unaffected and with minor struggle, begins walking forward, as Tarrlok gasps and redoubles his efforts, as Amon is halted for a moment, but with a very great effort he moves one foot forward and continues walking normally, as Tarrlok begins backing up in horror. "What? What are you?"

As Amon say. "I am the solution."

As he reaches out and grabs Tarrlok's arm, twisting him around until he is standing behind him, as he jabs his right hand at the base of Tarrlok's neck, who groans at that, and moves his left hand toward his forehead as Tarrlok watches in horror.

As Korra sitting in her box, who hears Tarrlok's scream of anguish as his bending is removed, as she looks up toward the ceiling.

As Tarrlok collapses to the ground with wide open eyes, as the Equalists all groan and stand up as Amon lifts Tarrlok's limp body onto his shoulders.

As Amon say. "I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."

As Korra's eyes widen as she hears this.

"My pleasure." The Lieutenant said.

As Korra gazes at the bars in the top of the box as she hears the Equalists' footsteps descending the stairs, as she glances down and fingers one of the bands on her forearm.

As the Lieutenant ready to shock the box say. "It's payback time."

As Korra fakes cries of pain as electricity courses through the box, as she has removed one of her armbands and wrapped it over a bar in the roof and is hanging from it so that she is insulated from the electricity and not harmed.

The hanging bulb above the box shatters and the Lieutenant steps back.

"Open the box." As a chi blocker opens the door to find Korra lying motionless on the floor. "Tie her up."

As Korra firebends a large burst of flame from her foot, forcing the Equalists back as she leaps out of the box, as the Equalists fling their bolas at her, but she dodges and earthbends a giant wave to send them flying.

As Amon putting Tarrlok in his truck, Korra bursts out of the house, as they lock eyes for a moment before Korra bends snow into spears of ice and hurls them at Amon, who dodges, giving her enough time to run away and jump off a steep slope of the mountain, as the Equalists run up to Amon.

As he say. "I thought I told you not to underestimate her."

As Korra looks behind, as she uses waterbending to snowboard down the mountain, as she trips over a tree root and flies into the air, landing hard against a tree, as snow lands on her and she groans before losing consciousness.

Sometime later, Naga appears and runs up to Korra and licks her face, waking her up.

As Korra say. "Naga. You came looking for me. Good girl." As Naga continues licking her.

As she hugs Naga and slumped across Naga's back as they walk back to Republic City.

* * *

**-With the turtles, same time as before Korra escape-**

With the turtles, they follow the Satomobile to an big abandon alleyway, as the Satomobile stop. Within the alleyway, was a Satomobile Van and couple of boxes.

The four turtles drop down into the alleyway.

As Leo say. "Alright Tarrlok! Come out and tell us where Korra is!"

But there was no answer.

"Raph?"

"On it!" Raph said as he open the door and saw...

"What?"

Nothing...?

"Where did he go?" Donnie wondered.

"I can't believe that weasel Tarrlok not in there!?" Raph said in a frustrating tone.

"Calm down, Raph." Leo said.

As a shadow was hovering over Mikey, which he saw and turn and saw with wide eyes.

"Beside... I have a bad feeling that we walk into a-"

"Guys..." As Leo, Raph and Donnie look at Mikey, who pointed at the rooftop and look up and saw...

-Music- (TMNT 2003 OST - Foot Ninjas - Enter and Battle Theme)

As Leo say in confuse. "Are those guys... ninjas...?"

As he and his brothers drew their weapons, as the ninjas jump to the ground and surrounded the turtles.

As Mikey say. "Well... They're certainly ninja-est."

"Be ready... for everything." Leo said, as he ready his katanas.

As Raph smirk and say. "Ohh, I'm so gonna enjoy this."

As Donnie was the first to take action, as he leap over the six ninjas with his staff and spin, knocking two of them off there feet, as Donnie look, as two more ran up to him, but knock those off there feet as well, as the two got back up, which make Donnie surprise.

As Raph was facing three ninjas, as they were punching and kicking.

As Raph say. "Nice dragon kick, sweet double phoenix punch, hey you know this one?"

As Raph jump spin kick and knocking them away.

*clang*

As Leo and one of the ninjas katanas crashes against each other, as he pull back, making the ninja tumble forward and knocking the ninja down, as Leo jump on the roof and look left and saw a ninja jump, climb and jump again and started running on the wall with a katana, as the ninja swing it at Leo, who block it, as the ninja landed, as Leo ready himself and look back and saw another ninja jump on, as the two ninjas attack Leo, who crashes against them, as the ninjas over power him, as Leo gritted.

As Mikey was facing against two ninjas with tonfas, as two ninjas threw throwing stars at Donnie, which he block with his staff and gasp as he was kick by one of them, and toward against the Van, as Mikey also join him.

As Mikey ask. "Donnie, are we beating them or are they beating us?"

As Donnie was about to answer before he saw something and open the Van and pull Mikey in, as several throwing stars came in, hitting the door, as the two turtles bop their heads out.

As Donnie say. "Ask me again when we winning Mikey."

"Yeah... that what I thought." Mikey said.

* * *

**-With the others-**

With Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were flying above the city on Oogi as they hear a howl.

As Mako say. "That sounds like Naga! Down there!"

As Tenzin pulls the bison into a turn, as Korra moans slightly as the bison lands and the group dismounts. Tenzin and Lin run up to her.

As Tenzin ask. "Korra! Oh, thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin ask as well.

As Mako shove Lin and Tenzin aside and say. "Give her some space!" As he reaches up and pulls Korra into his arms as he begins walking toward Oogi, as Asami looks on with a pained expression. "I was so worried. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here. How about the guys?" Korra said as she closes her eyes and leans her head against Mako's chest.

As Mako carries Korra to the bison's saddle and sets her gently down, brushing her hair back from her face.

"I don't know, I thought they found you by now." Mako said. "You're safe now."

As Korra looks at him before falling asleep.

And before they were about to leave, they saw a Satomobile Van coming, as they took a bending stance, as the Van stop in front. until...

"Whoa! We come in peace!"

As they lower it know Mikey has say it.

As Mako ask. "Guys, what happened?"

As the turtles brothers look at each other, as Mikey say. "Would you guys believe that we walk into a trap and encounter ninjas."

* * *

**-With the turtles, before they meet up with the others-**

-Music- (TMNT 2003 Soundtrack - It's Ninja Time!)

Back with the turtles. Leo was trying to break out of the two ninjas grip, as three more ninjas appears to assist the two, as Leo elbow one of them, kick the other one, swing his sword, making the three ninjas back away and punch all of them in one go, as Leo rejoin his brothers, as well as Raph, as three more ninjas back away.

As Raph say. "How many of these goons that we have to kick, before they get a hint?"

As Mikey say. "Really? They just keep coming."

As two more ninjas appears.

As Leo say. "Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?"

As Donnie was hot wiring the Van as he say. "Almost there Leo." As he got a spark, as the Van started up. "This Van is now leaving anywhere but here!"

As tow more ninjas appears, as Raph was ready to rumble, before Leo say. "Come on! We're going!"

As Donnie punch the gas pedal, the back of the Van doors were open, as the turtles enter, as some ninjas follow them, trying to get into the Van, as some were in front of them, roll, dodge and jump out of the way.

As Mikey say. "Whoa! Nice driving Donnie! With a turtle with no license."

As Donnie say. "Hey! You want pretty? Or you want affective?"

"Alright... this week has been a bad one. First, our friends got arrested by Tarrlok. Second, Tarrlok and the police force knowing about us. Third, Tarrlok kidnapping Korra. And what with all those ninjas? Ninjas in Republic City, besides us? It's not just right!" Mikey said.

As Donnie hit a bump making him fell down.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Donnie said.

As they stand up and saw the bending brothers, Asami, Tenzin and Lin, with Naga and Korra.

As Leo say. "Alright Donnie. Let's go and greet them."

As Leo was thinking of those ninjas and wonder why they here? As Leo has a bad feeling... that something or someone way worse than Amon is in the city. Lurking in the shadow, waiting to strike.

As it turn back.

* * *

"Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next time, is the Equalist taking over the city. And General Iroh appearance.

Pinkie! Review time!"

_"On it!"_

*beep*

Guest - Yes, they will fight with the turtles against the Foot.

"Later gator!"

**Turning the Tides**


	11. Turning the Tides

"Hey, guys! Welcome to another chapter of Lok TMNT! Enjoy!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 10 **\- ****Turning the Tides**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island Naga and Pabu are seen curled up in a courtyard, as within the temple, Korra lying asleep in bed with her hair all undone, as Mako watches over her, as he holds her hand, while Asami watches silently from a doorway, as she looks down sadly and leaves.

In another room, Tenzin entering his room, where his wife and children are all sleeping in one bed, as he sits next to the bed and places his hand on Pema's stomach, as both she and Jinora open their eyes.

As Jinora sat up and say. "Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, sweetie." Tenzin said as he pick up Ikki as she wakes up, and embraces her.

As Ikki say. "I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise." Tenzin said in a fatherly tone.

Minutes have pass as within the dining hall at Air Temple Island, Korra was chowing down on food while sitting at a table with Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema, as well as the turtles, who stay that Korra was alright.

As Korra say. "Mmm. Mmm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again."

As Pema stand up to retrieve Korra's cleaned plate and say. "We're so thankful you're home safe."

"Let me help." Asami said as she assisted her.

As the two left, Tenzin say. "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened."

"As Korra say. "Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

As this shock Tenzin and Lin, as Lin say. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon."

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

"Amon captured him, and took his bending." Korra said.

"What?" As Tenzin was shock about this.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too." Korra said.

As Tenzin say. "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar... I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

As Korra, Mako and Bolin exchange glances of concern.

As Korra turn to the turtles and ask. "How about you four? What happened?"

As the turtles look at each others, as Leo say. "Well we thought we were still following Tarrlok, but it's turn out that we were lead into a trap by ninjas."

"What? Why are ninjas here in the city besides you guys?" Korra asked.

"Hey, I ask that question myself too." Mikey said.

As Raph say. "Whoever sent those ninjas to attack attack us, I'm going to give that person black and blue!"

"Relax, Raph. We don't know what or why their purpose are... but I feel like it not good..." Leo said.

As this make Korra, Mako and Bolin exchange glances of concern again.

While in the kitchen, Asami and Pema were washing dishes, when Pema suddenly doubles over and cries out in pain.

As Asami grab Pema's shoulder in concern and say. "Pema, are you all right?"

As Pema say. "The baby is... just kicking, really hard, is all. I'm fine."

"Should I get Tenzin?"

"No reason to worry him, it's nothing."

As Mako walks into the kitchen carrying a teapot saying. "Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea."

"You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." Asami angrily said as she continues washing her dish as both Mako and Pema stare at her with confusion.

As Pema say brightly. "I'm-gonna step out in case you two want to talk." As she left them alone.

As Mako ask. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing." Asami said as she drop the dish and washcloth in the sink and turns to face him. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How did you expect me to act?" Mako defensively said.

"I like Korra. But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time."

"The truth? About what?"

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The kiss, Mako. I know."

As this shock Mako as he say. "I-Well I-" As he sigh angrily. "Bolin told you, didn't he?!"

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asami said twice as angry.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Mako said as he place his hand on hers.

As Asami yank her hand away; somewhat coldly and say. "Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later."

As she marches out of the kitchen.

"Asami!" As Mako groans in frustration.

Meanwhile, outside, Tenzin walking through a courtyard, as Lin comes up from behind.

As Tenzin say. "Lin, um, I, I-I need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me... but I-I know it could be a- a potentially awkward situation; furthermore-"

"Spit it out already!" Lin interrupted him.

As Tenzin ask. "Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

As Lin put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder and say. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

As Pema walks up, who holding Meelo, with a suspicion look say. "I didn't realize you two were out here."

"Pema! Ye-yes-yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin said.

As Pema say. "Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands." As she give a laughing Meelo to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

As Tenzin mounts his sky bison; as Lin yell out to Tenzin angrily while holding Meelo away from herself. "This is not what I signed on for!"

As Tenzin say before taking off. "Thank you, Lin! Oogi, yip yip."

As Tenzin takes to the sky on Oogi, as Lin turns her head back to Meelo, who is picking his nose.

As Meelo say. "I gotta poo! Really bad!" Lin holds him farther away from herself.

As Meelo grunts and Lin quickly metal bends a cable around his waist to avoid touching the soiled child and makes a disgusted face and hurriedly carries him away.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

Somewhere in Republic City, a house was shown as the Fire Nation representative of the United Republic Council is pacing nervously about the room, while her husband is absorbed in a newspaper.

As she say. "Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere!"

As the husband say. "No, dear."

"Oh, found them!"

"Good, dear."

"Don't wait up for me; this council session will probably go late into the night."

*knock*knock*

As a knock at the front door was heard, as she went to see who it was.

"The door, dear."

As the councilwoman opens the door to find two men in uniforms standing on the front step, one of which is actually Amon's Lieutenant in disguise, as he quickly gives a sly smile before looking normal.

As he hold up a spray hose and poison can and say. "We're here to fix a spider-rat problem."

"I didn't call an exterminator."

As the Lieutenant electrocutes her with the spray hose, which is actually disguised Equalist equipment, as the two step into the house as a thumb of her body collapsing onto the ground can be heard.

"Dear?"

* * *

**-With Tenzin-**

With Tenzin, he land on the roof of City Hall on Oogi, as he dismounts and walks around the dome, where several workers are cleaning the glass, who nod to each other, as Tenzin walks a few steps further, but pauses as he hears the fizz of electricity, as he ducks in surprise as an electrified disk spirals over his head, and spins midair as another barely misses him and lands on his feet as the Equalists in disguise drop to the ground and seize his wrists with bolas, as Tenzin dodges their attacks, and airbends himself high into the air with an air sprout, as the Equalist who was still standing on the ground is flung backward against the concrete wall by a gust of wind; as he slumps down against it, as Tenzin riding his air spout and the two Equalists holding onto their bolas for dear life as they are spun around, as they are unable to hold on any longer, they release their grip and are flung onto a nearby rooftop, as Tenzin lands back on the ground as the door opens and the council page comes out.

As the Page say in relieve. "Aah! Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!"

As Tenzin ask. "The other council members. Are they all right?"

"I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!" The Page replied.

As Tenzin was shock and say. "This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." The Page said as he hold his hands out toward him.

*BOOM*

As Tenzin and the Page hear the sound of nearby explosions and run to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from airships.

As the Page was grabbing his head and wailing. "It is a tragic day indeed!"

* * *

**-Back on Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island. Lin is standing in the courtyard with Tenzin's children and the White Lotus sentries, as the Equalists airships fly in overhead.

As Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami rush in to see what is going on, as Jinora, Ikki and Meelo walk back into the house.

As Korra ask. "We heard explosions, what's going on?"

"Republic City is under attack." Lin said.

As Korra say. "Come on! We're going to meet up with the guys!"

* * *

**-****With the turtles-**

With the turtles. They were returning home to tell Splinter on what happen last night, until...

*BOOM*

"What the shell!" Raph yelled.

As Splinter came out and say. "The Equalists is attacking the city! Go! Help and protect them!"

As Leo order. "Come on! Korra probably heard that explosion!"

As Leo and his brothers ran to the surface to help with the Equalists.

"Be careful my sons." Splinter said.

* * *

**-On the Equalists Airship-**

Hiroshi Sato was looking at a photograph of himself, his wife, and Asami as a child, as he snaps the picture shut and tucks it away in his jacket pocket, before walking toward Amon, who is watching the city from the windows at the front of the airship.

As Hiroshi say. "I've dreamed of this day for so long."

As Amon say. "Yes, the time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own."

As Hiroshi turns and looks at Amon.

* * *

**-With Korra and the others-**

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami get off of Tenzin's boat and run off the dock, as they met up with Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey.

As Asami ask. "Where did you say you parked the car?"

As Korra anwser. "It's right around here somewhere. There it is."

As team Avatar and the turtles ran up to the Satomobile, which has crashed into a pole.

As Asami sarcastically say. "Wow, nice parking job."

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car! While the turtles were hiding from Tarrlok and the task force! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra said.

"All things considered you did a great job!" Bolin said as he grab the parking tickets off the windshield. "But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?"

As Mako took it off his brother hands and burn them into a crisp as Bolin gasps in horror.

As Mako say. "Relax, the city is under attack. The police have more important things to worry about."

As Asami check the back and took out a electric glove as she say. "This'll come in handy."

As she hop in the car, as Mako went to sit next to her, as Asami looks at him disdainfully.

As she say. "Why don't you sit in back? With Korra."

As Mako say. "I think I will." As Asami starts the car, as Bolin sits in front with Asami.

As Korra ask. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is terrific..."

As Korra was concern.

As Asami back up fast.

As Bolin yell. "Car! Oh, we're good."

"We're meet you guys at the Police Headquarters!" Leo yelled as he and his brothers went to the roof to get there.

* * *

**-Police Headquarters-**

Outside of Police Headquarters, within the control room. Police were scattering to get the situation under control as operators were doing their job as...

"Chief! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor!"

"Send a river rescue unit." Saikhan ordered.

"Chief, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!"

"What?" As he was shock to hear that.

As Tenzin came in and say. "Chief Saikhan."

"Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too." As Saikhan was glad to see him.

"I'm the only Council member left. What's the status?" Tenzin informed.

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin." Saikhan also informed.

As Tenzin stroke his beard and say. "I need to send a wire."

"To whom, Councilman?" An operator asked.

"The general of the United Forces."

Within the halls of Police Headquarters, as people run in both directions, as smoke pours out from the vent, as the people cough and fall over.

Back within the control room, Tenzin has sent his wire to the general of the United Force.

As the operator say. "Councilman, your wire has been sent."

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!" The female operator informed.

As Saikhan and Tenzin glance at each other as an alarm goes off until...

The power goes out, silencing the alarm, as Saikhan turns on a flashlight and toss one to Tenzin while saying. "Catch."

As they both search the room with their flashlights, as Tenzin notices smoke coming out of a vent and turn to Saikhan and say. "Saikhan, the vents." As Saikhan metalbends the vent shut as the people in the room begin coughing. "We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stay close to me."

As Tenzin walks down the halls and created an air dome to protect Saikhan and his workers, as they reach the entrance, where Tenzin's party escapes the smoke and Tenzin stops airbending, as everyone in Tenzin's party gasp and saw six mecha tanks surrounding the entrance.

As Tenzin exclaim. " Not these mecha tanks again!"

As the mecha tanks hold up magnetic arms that attract the metalbender's police uniforms, as two metalbender officers get captured with this magnetism, as Tenzin tries to save Saikhan by pulling on him with an air current, however, the magnet is too strong and captures Saikhan.

As the three mecha tanks deposit their metalbender officers into a truck, as one mecha tank fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, but he airbends the cable down and continues attacking the mecha tank, as the two mecha tanks fire cables at Tenzin, who once again deflects them with airbending, as a mecha tank charges toward Tenzin and fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, knocking him against the wall of police headquarters, as Tenzin uses an air wheel to soften his fall and looks up and saw the truck drive away.

"Saikhan, no!"

As Tenzin looks up as he sees a burning police airship falling out of sight behind a building, as he sees the telegraph operators being captured by Equalists on the City Hall steps, as his vision blurs and started to pass out, as the mecha tanks close in to surround Tenzin until...

"Hey! Chrome dome!"

-Music- (TMNT - 2003 Hard Battle) - (AU - I don't know what theme it is, so I just give it a random name if anyone know. I highly appreciate it.)

As one of the mecha turn and saw Raph lashing onto the tanks, as the others landed on the ground.

As the other mechas notice and was about to help take down the turtles until...

*VROOM*

Asami drives around a corner and floors the gas pedal, as Bolin earthbends two ramps in front of the car.

As Asami yell. "Jump!"

As Team Avatar bails out of the car before the ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another, as the four mecha tanks spilt up close in on Team Avatar and the turtles, as Mako, Bolin, and Korra engage the three tanks with their bending, as Leo, Donnie and Mikey took care of the one. As a mecha tank is attacked with fire, while the one to its left fires a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab, as the first mecha tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself away, as Mako attacks a mecha tank, only to be grabbed by a cable and electrocuted, Mako grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank, as the electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself.

As Korra melts the nearby snow into two water streams and dodges one of the cable and runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends the water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank, as it begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over.

As two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocutes one from behind, takes out five more Equalists as they attack her, nimbly dodging their attacks before electrocuting them

As Tenzin groans and stands as he say. "Thank you."

As Tenzin joins Mako, who is dodging a mecha tank's attacks, as Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall.

As one of the mecha was dealing with the turtles, it fire the cable at Donnie, but was intercepted by Leo, who slash the cable, as Raph, who got off the mecha and ran up and jump to hit it, as the mecha back off, as Mikey stick out his tongue, as he try to get it angry, as Leo and his brothers jump and kick the last mecha as it fall down.

-Music- (End)

* * *

**-On the Airship-**

On the airship, Hiroshi was watching the whole thing with a spyglass, as well as the turtles facing against the Equalists chi blockers.

As Hiroshi say. "Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders. Including those... freaks."

"We'll capture them before long and you will have your daughter back." Amon said.

"How about those freaks?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'll take care of them... the one with the swords importantly." Amon said as he watch Leo and his brothers taking out the last mecha with a kick as it fall down.

* * *

**-With Team Avatar and turtles-**

Korra was rushing up to Tenzin and ask. "Are you all right?"

As Tenzin say. "I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

As Mako turn and saw something as he say. "Uh, guys... look."

As everybody look on where he looking at, as they saw an Equalist airship arriving at Air Temple Island.

"Oh no." Tenzin said in a worry tone.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, the airship hatch opens, as the Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers can be seen inside, as they look down at the island as a metal hook and cable fires from above their heads and attaches to the temple's stone steps, as the chi blockers use harnesses to slide down the cable to the island, as the White Lotus sentries are watching and charge forward to confront them.

As Lin was standing in the courtyard, as Tenzin's family watches from the balcony.

As Lin say. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm."

Until...

Pema screams in pain; as Lin turns around to face her, who is leaning over with her hand on her stomach.

As Ikki say. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!" Pema shouted informing.

As they gasp.

As Jinora put her hands over her mouth. "Oh no!"

As Meelo say. "Not now, baby!"

As two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern.

As the White Lotus sentries were watching as the chi blockers run up the steps, as they begin bending at them as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them, as more chi blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant, as Lin was standing guard in the courtyard, as she listens to booted feet running, as the Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge toward her, as Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before grabbing another Equalist with the cable, as an Equalist runs up to her, which she intercepts with an earth column, as she bends out another earth column and shoots the projectile to an Equalist's face, as Lin groans and slams the floor, creating three earth columns that send the Equalists flying into the air.

Within the temple, Pema was in bed, as an Air Acolyte puts a cloth on her forehead.

As Pema ask. "The children, where are they?"

As the female acolyte say. "Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe."

Outside the courtyard, Lin was fighting the Lieutenant, as he intercepts her cables with his batons, sending a current through them to knock her over, as the Lieutenant stands over her and raises his electrified kali sticks to end it until...

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" As Jinora, who was flying with a glider, as she descended down and uses her staff to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof.

"Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin said.

As Ikki arrives on an air scooter and knocking several Equalists over saying. "Get off our island!" As she knock down several more Equalists and joins Lin and Jinora.

"Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!" Lin told them.

As Meelo jumps down from the roof saying. "Taste my fury!" As he farts on an Equalist's face... knocking him unconscious as he can't breathe.

"Meelo! Be careful!" Lin told him, before seeing Meelo sends three other blasts from his hands and rear, and makes a small air shield around himself to send the remaining Equalists flying, Meelo, who has a drip of snot in his nose and an awkward slow motion face. "Never mind."

After a few minutes, the Equalists were bound in a row, in front of Lin, the children, and the White Lotus sentries.

As Lin told the sentries. "Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement!" As she turn to the children. "Nice work, kids."

As Oogi's grunt is heard and the kids rush out to the center of the courtyard.

"Dad!" Jinora said.

As Oogi lands and Tenzin, Team Avatar and the turtles dismount, as Tenzin embraces his children and say. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

As Meelo climb on Tenzin's shoulder and pulls on his father's head and say. "We caught the bad guys."

As Tenzin turn to Lin and say. "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?"

As Lin reply. "I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well."

As Tenzin looks over his shoulder at Meelo and down at Jinora and Ikki.

"Go on, be with your wife." Lin said.

As Tenzin runs down, when he heard a cry of a baby and say. "Pema!" As he into the room with Pema holding a baby and smiles.

As Pema saw him saying. "Tenzin."

"I'm here, Pema." Tenzin said as he sat on the bed.

"Our new son." Pema said.

As Tenzin put his finger on the baby's chin and it coos. "Hello." Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora peer into the room. "Come, meet your new brother."

As Meelo say. "A brother? Well it's about time!"

As the kids into the room and join their parents.

_As Ikki say. "_Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

As Jinora ask. "What're you gonna name him? Can I pick?"

As Pema say. "We already chose a name." As she rest her head on Tenzin shoulder.

"Rohan." Tenzin said.

As Team Avatar and the turtles smile at the family, as Mikey walk toward the window and say to Korra. "Um, Korra."

As Korra look at Mikey and saw what he looking at, as she walk up to them and sadly say. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."

As Tenzin looks down at Rohan.

As Ikki say in worry. "Everything's not gonna be fine, is it, Daddy?"

As outside the temple, Bolin and Asami were standing outside, as Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Mako and the turtles join them, as they look at the incoming airships.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children ... I hate to even think of it." Tenzin said.

As Lin say. "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"But-"

As Lin interrupted him. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

As Tenzin say. "Thank you, Lin. Leonardo, I need you to get Korra off this island and as all of you hide for the time being."

As Korra say. "I'm not giving up."

As Leo say. "Korra, he not saying that."

"He's right. I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin told her.

As Korra look at the two and say. "What you're saying is, we need to be patient."

As Tenzin put his hand on Korra's shoulder and say. "You're learning well." As Korra brightens up, as she embrace Tenzin, as he and his family prepare to leave. "Stay safe, Korra."

" You too." Korra said.

As Tenzin turn to Leo and say. "And Leonardo, watch her back."

"Don't worry. We all will." Leo told him.

As Lin say. "Tenzin, if we're leaving, we'd better do it now."

As Tenzin Airbends himself onto Oogi and say. "Oogi, yip yip!"

As Oogi fly away from the island, as Korra and the team look up at them.

As Leo say. "Korra, you and your friends better get out of here, we meet up with you soon."

"Right." Korra said.

As she and her friends took off, as the turtles took off the other direction.

As two Equalist airships begin to chase them, as more airships invade the island.

As an airship shoots out a cable near the team and Equalists come down on the island, as the White Lotus guards run in front of Korra and her friends and take their stances.

As one of them say. "Go! We'll hold them off!"

As Korra leaps onto Naga say. "Everyone, climb on!" As Mako, Bolin and Asami hop onto Naga. "Let's go, girl!"

As Naga runs away as more Equalists come down and encircle the White Lotus sentries, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight, as Team Avatar runs away, Bolin looks up and points at the Lieutenant.

As Bolin yell out. "Mustache guy!"

As the Lieutenant slides down the slope of the mountain and jumps off to attack them, but Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff face as they run past.

"Nice one, Naga!" Korra cheered.

As Naga runs to the pier and jumps into the water, as Korra waterbends a large water bubble around them as Naga swims to safety.

* * *

**-With the turtles-**

As the turtles split from Korra and the others.

One of the airships appear, as 30 Equalists came down as well as 15 with electric gloves as well.

"Ah, shell!" Mikey exclaimed.

As the Equalists surrounded the turtles, as they ready themselves for a fight.

As Leo jump and kick one of the Equalists, and punch three of them at once, as he move to the side to avoid the one with the electric glove, and swipe kick him and roll over and knocking one down.

As Raph slam two Equalists against the wall and duck and kick one with the glove and jump and knock down two more and turn to see five equalists surrounded him and charge in, but Raph jump, as they knock each other out by slaming into each other.

As Donnie jump over three of the Equalists and the two with gloves and swipe their feets by his staff by knocking them down, as four more with gloves, as they try to shock Donnie, who dodge them and hit them with his staff.

As ten Equalists and the rest of the gloves surrounded Leo and Raph, as Raph look at Leo, who smile and grab his arms, as the Equalist charge at them, as Leo spun Raph, as he kick all ten and was throw at the one with gloves in one go.

As Mikey was surrounded by eight of them, as they charge at him, as Mikey scream, as the Equalists started beating him up, who came out fine? As Mikey look and saw that the Equalists was beating nothing up? As Mikey knock them all down with his nunchucks, who fell to the ground as they groans. As Mikey regroup with his brothers, as they jump into the water, to meet up with Korra.

* * *

**-With Tenzin's Group-**

Oogi was trying to evade the Equalist airships, but they getting closer to them.

As Lin say. " They're gaining on us!"

As Tenzin say. " Faster, Oogi!"

As Oogi speeds up, but an Equalist airship shoots out a large net at them, as Lin metalbends her cables to break the net apart and wraps her cable around the rope, as she stands and looks at the family with sorrow as they look at the airships in fear, as she looks away before turning back at them and say. " Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!"

As Tenzin say. " Lin, what are you doing?!"

As Lin runs and jumps off Oogi, reeling herself up and landing on the airship, as she takes her stance and rips off a large section of the airship's metal skin, as it explosion and it begins to fall into the harbor below, as Lin metalbends a panel to catapult herself to the other airship, as she begins to rip apart the airship when Equalists come up behind her, as they wrap their bolas wrapped around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconsciousness, as the last airship turns back as the family gazes at it in shock on what she did.

As Meelo say. " That lady is my hero."

"Yes, she is." Tenzin said in a sad tone.

As Oogi flies to safety.

* * *

**-With Team Avatar and the turtles-**

With Korra and the others. They were at a large drainage pipe near the bay, where they watch in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided, as Mako places his hand on Korra's shoulder and say. "Korra, we should get moving."

"Mako's right. Amon will get his one day." Leo said.

As Korra and Mako nodded.

As they went into the tunnel, as Asami looks disdainfully at them before she too, walks with them into the tunnel.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island, at night-**

Lin was brought to Amon, as he standing before her.

As Amon ask. "Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending."

As Lin say. "I won't tell you anything, you monster."

"Very well."

As Amon walk behind her, as Lin closes her eyes, as Amon takes away her bending, as she falls to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**-Somewhere at Seas-**

Somewhere at seas. A ship was seen, as a man was seen, as someone approaches him and say. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

As the General say. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."

"As you wish, General Iroh."

As a fleet of ships was seen as they are ready to go to Republic City as it turn black.

* * *

"Wow! That's... wow! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and see you next time as the next one is Amon and Tarrlok past and more. But... review time!"

Guest - No, Yakone doesn't have any connection with the Shredder.

Guest (2) - Yes, the foot are waiting to strike, including Shredder, who will show the city that he in charge.

"Anyway... I have a new story up and running if you guys want to check it out, then do it. It's call Symphogear: Go-Busters!

Anyway... later gator!"

**Skeletons in the Closet**


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

"Hey, guys! Welcome to chapter 11 of Lok TMNT! Enjoy!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 11 **\- ****Skeletons in the Closet**

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-****Republic City, City Hall-**

At Republic City, the sky is fill with several Equalist airships, and in front of City Hall were mecha tanks around it, as Hiroshi Sato was seen, who is standing on the front steps, addressing a large crowd.

As Hiroshi say. "It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal, and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

As this make crowd cheers loudly in response, while in the back, two chi blockers look at each other, one male, the other female, before they turn and walk away, as the female look at the roof, with a cloak figure, who saw the blocker and ran.

As around all over the city, the Pro-bending Arena has mecha tanks around it, as Aang Memorial Island and the statue of Aang wearing a large Amon mask; with Equalist banners are from Aang's staff, as the island is covered in fog.

After a while, the two and the cloak figure push aside a clump of bushes in Republic City Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center, as the female earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, as the trio jump inside as the rock slides back over.

As they were in the sewer, as the two chi blockers and cloak figure, who have removed their masks and hood, as they revealed themselves to be Korra, Mako and Leo, as they were walking down a dim sewer.

As Korra angrily say. "Can you believe Hiroshi?! 'The Avatar's on the run.' I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em."

"Korra, calm down. We don't want you to be like Raph." Leo said to her.

"Leo's right, Korra." Mako agree with Leo. "General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

As this make Korra frown and say. "I hate this 'being patient' stuff."

* * *

**-Sewer City-**

With the others, Asami and Bolin are sitting on crates, as Raph, Donnie and Mikey were sparing with each other, as Asami watch in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu, until she glares as she hears Korra and Mako approaching, before she and Bolin along with Raph, Donnie and Mikey, as they walk over to greet them.

As Asami say. "You two were gone a while."

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako said in an annoy tone.

"Whatever."

Until...

"Welcome back!" Gommu said who got between them.

"Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served."

"About time!" Mikey yelled as he was hungry.

It's been days since they ran away from the Equalists, as they have to stay in the sewer for awhile, but during those times, the turtles shown Mako, Bolin and Asami their home.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"So... this is your home?" Asami asked as their place was kinda a mess._

_"Yes it is." _

_As Asami turn her head to see..._

_"Giant... rat..." Asami said mumbling, as she pass out, with Korra and Mako catching her._

_"Yeah. That's how I feel too when I met the guys." Korra said._

* * *

After a few minutes, the team were sitting around the table, as Mako and Asami hold bowls of stew, as Gomma stirring a pot of stew and pouring some into a dish.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra thanks Gommu.

"Honored to oblige." Gommu said. "Besides, any friends of the turtles, is a friend of mine."

Before Korra arrives to Republic City, Gommu befriends the turtles, who quickly become his friends and the people of the city, as they help each other out, by getting foods, clothing and etc, as Gommu help them with their stuff for them to live in the sewers.

"My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called 'Equalist' policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

As Bolin say. "You are a wise and noble hobo. Mmmm. This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

As Mikey quicky eat it.

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!"

When Asami heard those words, her eyes close and open with small beady eyes as the top half of her face turns green, as she spits the food back into the bowl and coughs and surreptitiously puts the food on the floor behind her, as Pabu crawls up behind her and eats from the bowl.

After a while, the turtles has went back to their home, as it was almost nighttime, as Korra was sitting next to Naga, as she hears footsteps and sees Mako walking toward her.

As he ask. "Can't sleep either?"

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra answered.

"Me too." As Mako sat next to her.

As the two laugh a bit.

A minute pass as Korra say. "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

As Mako say. "I know, we didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." As this surprise Korra. "You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known."

Korra blush when Mako say that and reply. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but... you already knew that."

"Yeah..." As Mako blush too.

As the two look at each other, but Korra looks away abruptly.

As couple of minutes pass by as Mako wonder. "How about those ninjas the Leo and his brothers encounter?"

"I really don't know... I have this feeling that Amon isn't the only person that want to rule Republic City..." Korra said. "I should probably try to get some sleep."

"Me too. Good night."

As Mako got up and walk away.

"Good night."

As Korra leans back against Naga's side, looking sad, as she has one thing on her mind now... these ninjas that Leo and his brothers encounter...?

* * *

**-During the Night-**

During the night, Korra was up, as she walk somewhere.

As she got the to the place she needed to be, she open the door.

As...

"Hello, Korra."

As Splinter greet her.

As Korra say. "Master Splinter. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Splinter said as he approaches her and kneel down.

As Korra breath in and out and ask. "Your sons say they encounter ninjas. Do you know anything about them."

As Splinter just stare at her, who stare back, as he say. "Yes... I do. But, you can't tell my sons about this yet."

"I promise." Korra said.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"You already know how me and my sons appears to be. Now this is about my master, master Yoshi." As Splinter began to tell the story of his master.

_As a fist was shown, with another one, as a man was seen around 43, as a cage was seen, with a rat in it, who was mimicking the man move._

"My master was a ninja with great power, one of the greatest warrior of ninjitsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat, as I learn ninjitsu by mimicking his move. For years I was happy, we were a family."

_*knock*knock*_

_As Yoshi heard a door knock and open it to see Aang, as they bow to each other._

"He was a great friend of your predecessor, Aang."

"Aang was friends with your master." As Korra was surprise to hear that Yoshi was friends with Aang.

"Instead... time have pass, Aang was dealing with a problem with an bloodbender..."

"Yakone..."

"Yes. That when it happen..."

_*CRASH*_

_As a fist destroy the door, as a bulky and muscular man enter, as four or eight ninjas were with him, as two of them attack him, but roll out of the way, as one try to kick him, but Yoshi dodge it and slam his fist onto the ninja back, as the other went to punch him, but was block by the arm, as he throw him, as two more went to attack him._

_As Splinter just watch and growl._

"My master battle honorably."

_As Yoshi kick the ninja toward Splinter cage, as it broke, as he grab the one that hold him and throw him, as the bulky man got out an kusarigama and throw it at Yoshi, as it rap around his right hand, as the blade stab him, as three ninjas do the same._

"But... they do something dishonorable. The ninjas overpower him."

_As the bulky one gave the ninja the __kusarigama, as he walk toward Yoshi and slam one of his fist on him._

"Then... a strange man enter..."

_As a man with a hood approach, as he wear a white and beige robe. _

"He want one thing... to sent a message to the Avatar... but my master only say one thing..."

_"He who live without honor, will end without honor." Yoshi said._

_"Finish him..."_

"I try to save my master... my effort was in vein, but I leave y mark."

_As the bulky man, grab his sword, as he was about to finish him, as Splinter ran up and grab hold of the man face, but was thrown._

_"I will finish you myself." The hooded man said as he rise his left hand as he have a claw, as he strike down Yoshi..._

"He have taken the only family I have left... from the world... and you know the rest."

* * *

As Korra has tears from her eyes, as she wipe them away and ask. "What happen to those ninjas anyway?"

"I do not know... but... I feel that Republic City will have a new evil. You should get some rest, Korra. You need it for tomorrow." Splinter said.

As Korra stand up to bow and say. "Thank you master Splnter."

As she begin to leave before morning.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Airships fly overhead, as Amon is waiting on a platform, as the Lieutenant drags a blindfolded man up to him and was force to his knees and has his blindfold removed as Amon approaches.

As Amon say. "You will now be cleansed of your impurity." As he walk behind the man, who watches with fear, and removes the man's bending; the policeman collapses and falls over from exhaustion, as Amon turn to the Lieutenant saying. "Next."

As the Lieutenant nods and walks over to get the next victim, revealing to be a long line of benders, blindfolded and hands bounded, including the White Lotus sentries, waiting for Amon to strip them of their bending.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City- **

It's been days since they encounter the turtles, as two Satomobile were seen with...

"It seem that this Amon is at his endgame."

"The Kraang agreed. As this make the Kraang plans more time for the invasion of Earth."

The Kraang.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Republic City-**

It's been days since the turtles encounter those ninjas, as one of the ninja bow to the person in the shadow and say. "Master."

"What do you have to report?" He asked.

"It's look like Amon is entering his endgame. And we encounter those creatures again."

"I see... anything else?"

"Those creatures are train under the art of ninjutsu."

"Hmm... perhaps... we should see what else they are capable of. Let's wait and see what will happen next."

"And Amon, master?"

"Nothing. Prepare a team and watch other the airfield and the rally." He said.

"Yes, master."

"Now... let's see what you four creature and Avatar do against Amon and his Equalists." As the figure look out the window.

* * *

**-Republic City Bay-**

The next morning, thick fog was covering Yue Bay, as Team Avatar and the turtles were hiding in the drainage pipe.

As Leo say. "Coast is clear."

As the team move out of the pipe and climb an access stairway to an observation deck above and crouch by the railing, as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope.

As Korra say. "Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can."

"They're here!" Mako exclaimed.  
As Bolin make a gasps and places the telescope to his eye again, which is the wrong way. "Whoops!" As he flips the telescope around, as through the scope, was a sight of a dim shape through the mist, as the shape was a battleships steaming into the harbor, as the big battleship,

As Iroh say. "Hmm... Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?"

As Korra wonder. "Wait a second... where are the Equalist airships?"

As Mako snatches the telescope from his brother and runs to the end of the deck, scanning the city. "I don't see any mecha tanks, either." As Mako look at Korra in concern who looks back the same way.

As Leo glance at the ocean. "Something's not right."

"Hey, guys? You don't think that this is a-"

Before Mikey get to finish...

*BOOM*

An explosion on a nearby ship interrupts him, followed by more blasts as mines float up, the team were watching the explosions from the deck, as Leo turn to Korra, who nod and leaps off the edge and uses waterbending to pull herself into the bay, and she begins to swim toward the conflict.

As back to Iroh, who speaking over a loudspeaker. "Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!" As he pull back. "What is that sound?"

As he runs out of the control room and on deck, where a buzzing sound can be heard in the sky, as Korra resurfaces and looks up to figure what that sound, as the rest of the team on the deck wonder too, as Mako points the telescope toward Republic City.

As he ask. "What now?"

As behind the skyscrapers, a group of flying objects can be seen in the mist, which resolve themselves into two fleets of biplanes.

As the team look in shock, angry and confuse, as Bolin yell. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!"

"Ah, shell!?" Mikey yelled.

While the planes flying across the bay, in one of them, was Hiroshi, as he pulls a lever, as bombs were drop from the underside, as it hit the ship, which bombarded, causing major damage on board, as another plane drops down two torpedoes and Korra dodges them only for them to hit the side of a ship, but the explosion forces Korra back, who swims to the ship again, as more planes drop down torpedoes to hit their targets.

As the people of the battleships shout. "Incoming!"

As the explosion forces the sailors up in the air, as a plane dives in to attack, but the firebenders firebend into the cannons and shoot the planes, as Korra emerges from the underwater and looks at the planes, while they destroy the remaining ships, as an earthbender tries to bring them down, but was forced back by the bombing, as the planes fly around until one gets hit with firebending, forcing the pilot to eject. Iroh and two other firebenders use their bending to take down the planes, successfully hitting one, as Korra dives into the water and waterbends a massive waterspout and bends out a large ice spike to take a plane down, however, the damaged plane hits the waterspout, making her falls into the water where she bends a torpedo around into the air, as it hits another plane, as she emerges once more and swims to the closest ship.

While Iroh comes up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, taking them down one by one, but the last plane, with Hiroshi, drops a bomb in front of him, as Iroh uses firebending to shield himself, but the explosion causes him to fall into the water, unconscious, as Korra grabs him and brings him to the surface and swim to shore.

As she say. "It's all right, I've got you."

As Iroh cough and smile. "Avatar Korra? You saved my life. Thank you."

As Korra waterbends them away from the wreckage of the battleships.

* * *

**-Turtles Lair-**

At the turtles lair, Korra uses her waterbending healing abilities on Iroh's wound.

As Iroh say. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft."

"I know." Korra said as she move the water near Iroh's wound. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin exclaimed.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh said.

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said in a happy tone.

"So, how are we not out of the fight?" Donnie asked."

As Iroh was clutching his wound and answer. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

As Mikey say. "We know just the man for the job!"

* * *

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked as Donnie help him with setting up a telegraph machine while Iroh, Team Avatar and the turtles stand behind him.

As Iroh say. "Commander Bumi." As Gommu cracks his fingers. "Second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra said in surprise.

"Yes, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh told the team.

As Mikey say. "I want to meet him!"

*Smack*

"Ow!"

"All ready, General." Donnie said.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Iroh said as Gommu finishes the telegram.

After a while, a map of Republic City on a table was seen, as Iroh say. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city."

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." Donnie inform the team.

As Iroh say. "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn."

"Good!" Raph said as he crack his fingers. "I been waiting to crack some Equalists skulls."

As the group began to walk out of the room, as Asami lingers momentarily and say. "It's time to take down my father."

As Korra lingers behind the group and stop them. "Wait, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako said.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra told them.

As Iroh say. "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms." Korra said.

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh said.

As Mako say. "She won't be." As he walk up to Korra, as Asami has a look of surprise on her face. "I'm going with you."

"Me too." Leo said.

"Guys... You don't have to do that." Korra told them.

"Yes, I do." Mako said.

"And besides. You need all the help, if you want to take down Amon." Leo exclaimed.

As Asami looking on with shock and sadness as she glances to the side, as Iroh with a hand on his chin, deep in thought.

As he say. "Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct." As he move his hand down and looks to Korra. "So will I."

The next morning, Mako was wearing Equalist clothing, as Bolin walks up to Mako, as they hug.

As Mako say. "Love you, little bro."

As in the background, Gommu sniffles and cries at the scene.

As Bolin say. "Love you back, big bro." As he walk up to Korra, who is standing next to Naga. "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

"I will." As they hug. "Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga." As she pet Naga. "Take good care of Bolin for me." As Naga licks Bolin.

"Asami." As Asami turns around to face Mako. "I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

"I care about you, too."Asami said as she kiss him on the cheek and runs to Bolin and Iroh.

As Leo say. "Make sure to watch each other back."

"We will, Leo." Raph said.

As the three turtles ran to Bolin, Asami and Iroh.

As Korra walks next to Mako and Leo, as they walk away, as Asami jumps onto Naga's back, joining Pabu, Bolin, and Iroh,as Naga run to the mountains, with the turtles following.

As Gommu say. "Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes."

At the sewage pipe, as Korra, Mako and Leo walk out from and toward the ocean, Korra waterbends a large bubble so they can breathe while underwater.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

Near the shores of Air Temple Island, Korra, Mako and Leo walk out of the sea, as Korra stops waterbending the bubble,as Korra and Mako put on their chi blocker masks and climb up the rocky shores, as Leo follow them in the shadow, as the two benders saw an Equalist airship and saw Amon boarding it.

As Korra say. "There's Amon."

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..." Mako said.

"We ambush him." Korra finished.

As the two walk toward the temple until...

"What are you two doing here?"

They turn to see the Lieutenant.

"Uh, we were just transferred." Mako replied.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako said in confuse.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this."

As Korra bow and say. "We'll be there, sir." As the Lieutenant walks away, as Korra whisper to Mako. "I know another way in." As she look at the tree, as Leo saw this and started moving, as the two benders scoot to the side slowly and stealthily.

On another part of Air Temple Island, Korra lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in.

As Korra suggest. "Let's hide in the attic."

As they climb up through the attic's trapdoor.

As Mako eyes widen and say. "Uh, guys... we're not alone up here."

As Korra and Leo saw...

"Tarrlok?"

As Tarrlok was sitting on the floor, locked behind bars, as the twi benders took off their chi blocker masks.

As Tarrlok say. "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me."

As Korra walk up to the cell and say. "We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No, I'm the only one." Tarrlok said and look at Leo. "And I see that you brought one of those freak."

As this make Korra mad, but was stop by Leo, as he ask. "What makes you so special being here without any other prisoners?"

As Tarrlok answer. "I'm Amon's brother."

As they gasps at what they heard.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

"What?" As Korra was shock, as Mako and Leo was the same, as they glance at each other and back at Tarrlok, as Mako takes a step forward to Tarrlok's cell.

As Mako ask. "Did you know this all along?"

"No, not until after he captured me." Tarrlok answered.

As Korra ask. "How did your brother end up becoming Amon?"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance."

_As Yakone was seen smiling, as he was sitting in a hospital, as a surgeon is standing in the background and he walks toward Yakone, who lies down on a pillow, as a nurse and the surgeon, holding a scalpel, loom over him, as the doctor cuts off Yakone's facial bandages to reveal his new face, as all the bandages fall off, as Yakone now looks younger and has darker hair. _

"He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together."

_As snowy hills were seen in the Northern Water Tribe, as Tarrlok's mother, who is sewing a coat, who__ looks at Yakone and slightly blush, as Yakone, surprised at first and smiles at her._

"Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years."

_As Yakone and his wife wer standing outside a home, as a boy runs and laughing, followed by his younger brother, the young Tarrlok, who plays with his older brother and attempts to tackle him, but falls into the snow, as Noatak helps him out of the snow a cheers him up as he tears up, as they laugh at one another._

"Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father."

_As night came, under Noatak and Tarrlok practice waterbending with floating globs of water._

_"Tarrlok, you'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right." Yakone told him._

_"I'm trying, but-"_

_"Try harder!" As this Tarrlok drops his glob of water. "Your brother was never this sloppy." Tarrlok rubs his eyes as he tears up._

_As Noatak say. "Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time."_

_"Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!"_

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill."

As _Tarrlok and Noatak pulling a sled, following their father, as __a campfire was seen as around it were Yakone and his sons sit._

_"What's bloodbending?" Tarrlok asked._

_"The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it." Yakone explained._

_As Noatak ask. "What happened to yourbending, Dad?"_

_"The Avatar stole it from me." Yakone said as he stand up. "That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life."_

"The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother."

_As Yakone and his sons were seen hiding from a herd of yaks, as Yakone nods to Noatak, who stands up._

_Noatak bloodbends the creature, making it stand up, and forces its head back. The yak groans in pain._

_"Stop! You're hurting it!"_

_"Toughen up, Tarrlok! You'll need a thicker skin for this." Yakone told him._

_As Noatak lets the yak down and it runs away along with rest of the herd._

_"Very good, son, very good."_

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it."

_As Yakone signals to Tarrlok, who exhales and gets up, as he jumps over the small ledge and use his bloodbending to make the wolves stand in a row and move from side to side, as the wolves whining before Tarrlok lets them go._

"I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power."

_As Noatak breathes and forces the wolves to come back._

"He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen."

_As Noatak concentrates, as the wolves turn around in unison, as Noatak lifts his head, making the wolves rise in the air, as Tarrlok gasps, as Yakone, who briefly seems surprised at first, before smiling excitedly, as Noatak lowers the wolves, making each one bow to him, as Yakone and his sons stand there._

_"That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for." Yakone told Tarrlok._

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands."

_As Noatak sitting next to a ledge, as Tarrlok watches._

"Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other."

_As Yakone and his sons standing in the snow, as lightning and thunder strike in the distance._

_As Yakone demand. "Noatak, go!" As Noatak inhales, and Tarrlok struggles against the bloodbending. Tarrlok falls to his knees, and Noatak narrows his eyes, making him lean back. "Excellent." Noatak bows to his father and frees Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, your turn."_

_"No." Tarrlok said as he stand up. "I won't do it."_

_"Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!" Yakone demanded._

_"That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again."_

_"You're a disgrace, a weakling. I'll teach you a lesson, you insubordinate-" But gasps and struggles against... _

_Noatak's bloodbending, who stand in front of his brother. "Stay away from him."_

_"How dare you bloodbend me!"_

_"What're you gonna do about it? You're the weak one." Noatak said as he bloodbend Yakone onto his knees. "You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?"_

_"I made you what you are. You're mine."_

_"We're your sons, not your tools of revenge." As Noatak turn to his brother. "Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever."_

_"Run away? But what about Mom? We can't just leave her." Tarrlok said._

_"He was right about you. You are a weakling." As he threw Yakone a distance away with bloodbending and runs off into the blizzard._

_"Noatak! Don't leave! Please! Noatak!"_

_After a while, Yakone's wife was taking animal skins off a clothesline as Yakone and Tarrlok walk toward her._

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother."

_As Tarrlok's mother was doing dishes as a reflection on a plate Tarrlok was seen depressed. _

"My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered."

_As Yakone stands up and leaves the table._

"And he passed away, a few years later."

_As the young Tarrlok look on and__ started to fade into..._

* * *

The older Tarrlok telling the story to Korra, Mako and Leo.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra said as this was her second.

As Tarrlok say. "Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." As he turn to Leo. "And I'm sorry too..."

"All is forgiven Tarrlok." Leo said.

As Mako ask. "How did you figure out Amon is your brother?"

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending." Leo said. "Why didn't he do that on us...?" As Leo remember their first fight with Amon.

As Tarrlok say. "I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra wondered.

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Mako said.

As Korra pace around and say. "So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him."

"How?" Mako and Leo asked.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..."

"At the rally." Mako said starting to know what to do.

"We could take away his true power!" Korra finished.

"And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako said.

As Korra say. "Thank you, for your help." As Tarrlok nods his head and shifts his eyes, as Mako and Leo started to leave, but Korra stops them. "We can't just leave him here."

As Tarrlok stand up and say. "Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me." As he grab the cell bars. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." As Korra nods at him.

As they run toward the trapdoor and climb down and ran outside and look toward the bending arena.

As Leo say. "It's time to finish this."

As it went black and white, before it went dark.

* * *

"One more chapter left! Can I finish this story by this or next year let's find out! Anyway... review time!"

Guest - Look... I really don't care, but this is my story. But, thanks for that review.

And check out my poll, I'm gonna do a tribute for Stan Lee and Black Panther. And I need your help, if you guys can make an Super Hero OC PM or review it to me. Thank you.

Later gator!"

**Endgame**


	13. Endgame

"Hey, guys! Welcome to chapter 12 of Lok TMNT! I can't believe that I finish this today. But, before you read this, give a warm thanks to an Author, Benjustice for giving me permission to use the story, if you read this pal, you awesome! And thank to another Author, Shunya Toshiki, for some of the scene of chapter 12. Anyway... enjoy!"

* * *

Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles Chapter 12 **\- ****Endgame**

* * *

Leo: With me, Korra and Mako knowing the truth about Amon's identity. That he's a waterbender, a bloodbender, and brother to Tarrlok, name Noatak. Now, we plan to infiltrate the Equalists' victory rally and expose Amon as a fraud. Meanwhile, my brothers Asami, Bolin, and General Iroh head toward Hiroshi's secret airfield, where Asami intends to take down her father. Let's hope that we can finish this fight today.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**

As four humanoid turtles with masks were on the roof and jump off.

**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!  
Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)  
Livin' underground (Turtles!)  
Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)  
It's a shell of a town!**

As a turtle with a blue mask fought two Equalists, as a turtle with a purple mask was in a hovering vehicle hover the sewer, as a turtle with a orange mask was on top of a green and brown Satomobile van swinging a nunchuck, as a red Satocycle was shot out from the back.

**Turtles count it off:  
(1!) Live by the code of the martial arts  
(2!) Never fight unless someone else starts  
(3!) Always stick together no matter what  
(4!) If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!**

As the four kneeling down listening to a humanoid rat, as the rat fought against two Equalists, as a girl with black wavy hair was in the Satomobile van as the purple mask turtle grab hold of it.

As Equalists surrounded the turtles and Korra as they are ready to fight.

As Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Korra as she waterbend along with Mako and Bolin as they firebend and earthbend jump down, kicking Equalist butt.

As montage of them kicking Equalists butt.

**I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a...  
I love bein' a Turtle!**

As the turtles and Korra jump roof to roof.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Turtles count it off:**  
**1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!**  
**There's no one better (Turtles!)**

As Amon face appears with the Equalists behind him with the Lieutenant beside him.

**They're like no others (Turtles!)**  
**Those teenage brothers!**

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

As Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump down weapons ready.

**1! 2! 3! 4!**

Along with Korra, Mako and Bolin bending ready along with Asami with a electric glove on her right hand.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
(Turtles! Turtles!)**

As they jump towards the Equalists.

As the title appear.

**Legend of Korra: Rise of the Ninja Turtles**

* * *

**-Near the Airfield-**

Near the airfield, Bolin, Asami, and Iroh riding on Naga with the turtles following in a snowy region, as they watch the biplanes fly above, as the ground was surrounded by a few Equalists

As Iroh say. "I think we've found our secret airfield." As he look at Bolin. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off." And look at the tutrles. "And you three will take care of of the ones on the ground."

As Bolin salutes. "Aye aye, captain!" And suddenly stands up straight and hurriedly does another salute. "Ooh, general, general."

*Smack*

"Ow!"

As Raph, Donnie and Mikey walking away with Iroh and Asami, as Bolin was about to catch up to them, but soon hears Naga whine. "All right, you guys wait here until we get back, okay?" As Naga raising her foot, as Bolin stops her by holding up his hand at a 90 degree angle. "Uh-uh, stay."

As this make Naga whines, as Pabu chitters.

As Iroh, Bolin, Asami and the turtles approach the Equalist base which seems to lack a perimeter fence; there are posts but no wires.

"Huh? fence posts with no fence." Mikey said thinking that destroying and kicking Equalists butt in the airfield will be easy

As Asami suspiciously say. "Why would there be fence posts but no fence?"

As soon they approach into the middle of the fence posts, they subsequently cry out in pain as they are electrocuted and collapse onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

**-Pro-Bending Arena-  
**

At the Pro-bending Arena, the place was guarded by an Equalist airship and mecha tanks, as Equalist poster were there, while inside, Korra and Mako wear Equalist disguises and stand guard on a balcony with their hands behind their backs, as Leo in disguise, was above the stage, and look at each other and nod, ready to expose Amon as a fraud, as Amon rises from beneath the platform.

As Amon say. "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" As this make the crowd cheer. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie, Amon!"

As Amon's eyes widen and turn to the balcony, as Korra and Mako proceed to remove their chi blocker masks.

"Or should I call you Noatak?" Korra said.

As the Lieutenant ask. "You want her taken out?"

"No." Amon told him as he walks forward on the stage; to the entire crowd. "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

As Korra say. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" As she point at Amon, as the crowd gasps in surprise.

"What is this nonsense?" The Lieutenant asked.

As Amon laugh. "You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother... is Councilman Tarrlok." As the crowd gasps.

As the Lieutenant sports a doubting look at first before inquiringly looking at Amon.

"Hmph, an amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." As Amon removes his hood and unties his mask to takes it off, as the crowd gasps in surprise seeing his 'scar.' "This is what a firebender did to me."

As Korra was shock and surprise. "What?" As Mako and Leo was the same.

As murmurs break out in the crowd, as Amon puts his mask back on; someone shouts. "The Avatar is lying!"

"I'm telling you! He's a waterbender." As she turns to Mako and Leo; defeated. "They don't believe me. It didn't work!"

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." Mako said.

As Leo eyes widen and saw Equalists above them, as they spin bolas at them from above the balcony ready to attack, as they take fighting stances, as they were approach by the Equalists on their way out.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Amon said as Korra and Mako turn around, as Leo look down after hearing that, as part of the stage rises with the airbenders Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo tied to each pole and gagged.

As Korra say in disbelief. "No... they got away." As they share a confused look. "We saw them get away!"

* * *

**-With the Others-**

Back at the airfield base, Asami lies in her cell. Iroh and Bolin are tied back to back, as the turtles were tie up as well, as their weapon were on the table, as they started to wake up.

As Mikey ask. "Ahhh... Did anyone else felt a tingling feeling?"

"Mikey, not now..." Raph groans in pain.

As Asami turn to see Hiroshi.

"Asami, I know I have hurt you... and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again." Hiroshi told his daughter.

"Really, doesn't seem like it to me." Donnie said.

"He's right. You're insane. How can we be a family after everything you've done?! Mom would hate you for what you've become." Asami stated.

"I know I would." Raph said in agreement.

"How dare you? I am avenging her death!" Hiroshi shouted in rage.

As an Equalist enter the room and say. "The airplanes are ready for take-off, sir."

"Good, annihilate the fleet." Hiroshi said.

As this make Iroh, Bolin and the turtles gasp and share a look of confusion and shock.

"That's right, general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding." As Iroh and Raph glares at Hiroshi.

As he left the room, in order to help, as a few minutes pass by.

As Asami ask. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh asked the young Earthbender.

"That is a negative, Sir." Bolin said and Iroh pouts.

"Well even if you can metalbend, we're still tied up." Asami said.

"Don't worry, we already got that cover." Donnie said, Asami, Bolin, and Iroh turns to him and his brothers and to their shock they were already free of their bindings as they were messaging their wrists.

"H-How did you...?" Asami asked before Donnie showed them a small blade that he and his brothers had hidden under the wrappings around their wrists.

"First rule of being a ninja. Always be prepared for anything." Donnie said before he begins cutting Asami's ropes, and Raph and Mikey did the same for Bolin and Iroh.

"Well that was indeed impressive, we're still trap in this cage." Iroh told them.

Until...

*BOOM*

The warehouse door explodes inward as Naga comes charging in with Pabu on top of her head.

"Naga! Over here!" Both Mikey and Bolin said.

As Naga breaks the jail door with her front paws, as Pabu climbs onto Bolin's shoulder.

As Bolin say. "Who needs a metalbender? We got Naga! Yeah!"

As the turtles went to grab their weapons, as Iroh rans and say. "I'm going after those airplanes."

"I'm coming with you!" Donnie said as he follow.

As Naga suddenly carries Bolin while they are running. "Ahh! No, Naga!"

As Asami notices the empty mecha tanks and jumps inside one. "Huh, what do you know ... just like a Future Industries forklift. Raph, Mikey, let's go destroy those planes."

"Right!" Raph and Mikey said as they follow her.

As Donnie and Iroh manages to board one of the planes with Donnie ninja skill, as Iroh's use of firebending, as Donnie throws the pilot off and steers the plane on his own, as Iroh jumps onto one of the wings, while Donnie sits in the pilot of the plane, who was amazed by it's control.

"Nice!" Donnie said as he quickly understood the control systems and figures out how to start the plane as he pulled on a few switches.

"And you're sure you can pilot this thing?" Iroh asked, as the plane starts up.

"Nope. But hey how hard can this be!" Donnie said as the Biplane moves forward and Donnie pulls the lever backwards which brings the Biplane up as Iroh held onto the wing tightly, as Donnie laughs as the wind and speed on his face felt nice. "Hahaha! I am so keeping this thing when this is all over!"

* * *

**-With Korra, Mako and Leo-**

Back at the Pro-bending Arena rally, Tenzin and his children was tie up.

As Amon say. "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever."

As Korra demand. "Amon, let them go!"

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

"He's trying to bait you." Mako said.

"I don't care! We have to save them!" Korra told him.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." As he turns around and walks toward the airbenders.

As Tenzin looks at his children with worry-filled eyes while futilely trying to break free.

Until...

"Oh no you don't!" As Amon look up and rolls over to the Lieutenant, to see Leo with his katanas.

As Korra and Mako use this chance to firebend, to able to jump onto the wall and balance themselves vertically to run across it to the stage, and landed, as they both dodge bolas thrown at them and send a barrage of firebending attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders, knocking one Equalist off the stage.

As the crowd disperses and runs away from the stage, as Mako and Leo, continues to fight them, as Leo knock two of the Equalists down in the water, but he duck as Amon went to kick him, who landed, as the two glares at each other, as the two ran to each other and clash, as Korra runs to free the airbenders.

As Korra unties the gag around Tenzin's mouth, produces a flame on her finger, and begins to burn the metal chains binding Tenzin and ask. "Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison." Tenzin replied.

"Beifong?"

"I don't know." As Korra breaks the metal chains on Tenzin's feet.

As Tenzin immediately runs onto the battlefield, assisting Mako as Korra moves to free the kids, while Mako throws a fire punch and fire kick, Tenzin runs in front of him fires two air blasts, which knocks an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage, as Mako firebend at Amon to help Leo, who dodge Amon fist, as Amon saw Mako and dodges his firebending attack with acrobatic grace, but Tenzin follows with a strong wave of air which he tries to block, but it was too powerful, causing him to be blown off the stage.

As Leo say. "Thank guys."

As Korra free Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo as the latter of the three throws the chains off of himself as Korra say. "Follow me, kids."

As they ran tonthe hallway, as Leo threw a smoke bomb to buy some times, as Korra, Mako, Leo, Tenzin, and the kids have all gathered.

As Korra told Tenzin. "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." As Tenzin nods in understanding.

As Tenzin say. "Let's go get your mother and the baby."

As Meelo shoutout. "Prison break!"

As Tenzin and the children run the opposite direction, Amon came out on the other door and starts running after Korra, Mako and Leo, as Korra blocks his way with a wall of fire and makes another one to be safe, as Mako and Leo enters a room with Korra behind them, as Amon jumps over the wall of fire and looks to see where they have gone, and hears the door swing, as he enters the room.

As Korra hears Amon's footsteps, Amon walk past Korra's hiding place and stops for a moment before walking away, as Korra breathes a sigh of relief, but suddenly writhes in pain as Amon bloodbends her out from under the table and into the air.

As Mako came out to try to stop Amon from bloodbending Korra by sending continued attacks of firebending. "Let her go!"

As Amon dodges each attack and bloodbends Mako into submission by lifting him into the air, as he slams both of them on the ground and bloodbends Mako in place on the floor, and Korra in a kneeling position.

As Amon walks around Korra and places his hand on her neck, but...

"No!" As Leo jump down to attack, but was bloodbend and slam onto the ground by Amon.

As Amon was about to place a hand on Korra's forehead as Mako yell. "Korra!"

As Amon places his other hand on her forehead, as Korra's eyes was close, as her voiceless scream is heard, as Amon lets her go as her body slumps on the ground.

As Amon told her. "I told you I would destroy you."

As Leo glare at him and grin his teeth.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, with Donnie and Iroh-**

Meanwhile, back with Donnie and Iroh, they chase after the airplanes, as Iroh generates lightning and directs it to the middle plane, causing it to crash to the plane beside it, as the Equalist pilot shoots an explosive bola at their's plan, but Donnie quickly maneuver it and turn around.

As Iroh yell. "Donnie! On my signal!"

As Donnie nodded.

As the two plane get close to each other...

"Now!"

As Donnie fly up and spin, as the Equalist pilot was confuse and saw Iroh free-falls, as he uses his firebending to propel himself to the plane and from there uses a firebending attack to disable one of the propellers on the plane in front of him, as Iroh kicks the pilot off the plane and takes control of it.

While a bomb manages to hit the rear end of the plane, as Iroh tries to control the plane while another one above him, tries to drop another bomb, but was quickly got destroy by Donnie, who shot it from behind, causing the plane above him to explode, but Iroh was about to crash his plane on a collision course with the statue of Aang on Aang Memorial Island, which has had Aang's face covered with a mask like Amon wears, as he quickly jumps out and grabs the Equalist banner, causing it to tear, as he hangs in midair and watches the mask fall off the statue.

As Iroh say still hanging. "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang."

"Need a ride, general?"

As Iroh saw Donnie flying around and smile, as he jump on the plane to go back to the airfield.

* * *

**-The Airfield-**

Meanwhile at the airfield, Bolin groans as he destroys the runway by earthbending, as three mecha tanks try to attack Bolin with cables, but Naga catches them and pulls them, causing the mecha tanks to topple over and almost hit Bolin, who stands still as if not noticing it.

"Whoa! Thanks Naga." Bolin said.

As Naga runs to deal with other mecha tanks.

While in the airbase Asami destroys one of the planes with the mecha tank.

As...

"Asami, what do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

As Asami turn and saw another mecha tank which her father was in.

As Asami angrily say. "You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred."

"You ungrateful, insolent child!"

As Hiroshi controls the mecha tank to advance to Asami, as Asami tries to stop him by launching the wires, but missed, as Asami's eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi's tank hits, throwing her mecha tank away and destroying the faceplate.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi stated as he was about to hit her again.

"No!" Mikey said as he grabs onto the Mecha Tank.

"Got off of her!" Raph said as he grabs onto it was well, as they manage to pull Hiroshi back.

"Why you freaks! Got off of me!" Hiroshi said as he shook the turtles off of his Mecha as they were sent flying and crashing on the floor.

As Hiroshi was going to finish the two off first, until a huge rock hit him, as the two turtles turn and saw, Bolin sends a rocks to the mecha tank's hand to stop it.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin exclaimed.

As Asami yell. "Guys! Move now!"

As Raph and Mikey jump out of the way, as Asami got up and attacks her father, as she successfully throws him away using her mecha tank, as Hiroshi groans in pain as Asami forces the opening of the mecha tank.

As Asami looks down at her father with hatred while he was looking at her in fear.

"Asami!" Asami looks and saw that Raph and Mikey were now back on their feet as they were looking at her in worry, as Asami calms down as she looks at her father in pity, who tries to attack her, but Asami was able to dodge it, which he used as a diversion in order to attempt an escape.

As Asami say in a sad tone. "You really are a horrible father."

As Asami throws an electrified bola that renders Hiroshi unconscious, as she sheds a tear, as Naga whimpers.

"Thanks spirit that it's over..." Mikey said as he fell on his back needing to rest.

* * *

**-With Korra, Mako and Leo-**

Back with Korra, Mako and Leo, Mako and Leo was still being bloodbend by Amon.

As Amon say. "Finally, you are powerless."

As Korra tries to hit Amon, but is too weak from the loss of her bending to do it and misses.

When...

"Amon!"

As Amon's eyes widen as the voice of the Lieutenant comes from behind him.

"Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her." As the Lieutenant removes his mask and smashes it with his feet, as his face shows an angry look. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

As the Lieutenant takes out his kali sticks and runs forward to attack Amon, however, Amon glares at him and was lifted into the air with bloodbending.

As Amon say. "You've served me well, Lieutenant."

As Amon casts the Lieutenant aside into a pile of wood and walks toward Mako, as he bloodbends his hands, but Mako manages to electrocute him with lightning strong enough to throw him away and sends two firebending blasts at Amon, as the blasts hit the surrounding wood and trap him, as Mako picks up Korra and carries her bridal style, as Leo got up and open the door, with Mako following while still carrying Korra, as Leo follow.

As Korra say in a weak tone. "Guys... my bending."

"Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here." Mako said when...

Leo and Mako, causing Mako to drop Korra as she slides, as Leo look back and saw Amon, who tosses Mako around like a ragdoll into the walls and ceiling, and bloodbend Leo to the wall.

As Amon say. "I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that." As he was still bloodbending Mako into submission, as he turn to Leo. "When I done with him... I'm going to make you submit to me" As Leo grin his teeth.

As Leo say. "Come on, Noatak... Don't you see...? You're becoming the very thing that your father wanted you to be. A tool for his revenge." As that angered Amon as he inflicts more pain onto Leo using his bloodbending.

"Don't you dare say that to me! And use that name!" Amon exclaimed.

As Amon turn to Mako, ready to take his bending. "It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented. Almost."

"Mako...No!" Leo said as all he can is to watch helplessly as Amon bind him on the floor using his Bloodbending.

As Korra gasps. "No!"

As Korra instinctively throws a punch at Amon, and it suddenly become a blast of air that shoots down the corridor and slams into Amon and her friends, sending them flying, Amon is sent skidding backwards and, despite the mask, it is obvious that he is for once completely stunned.

As Leo turns to Korra as he was stunned on what she just did.

"Korra, did you just...?" Leo mutters in shock.

"Impossible!" As Amon was in shock.

"I-I did...I can Airbend..." Korra said as she was shock as well and yell. "I can airbend!"

As Korra attacks Amon with a flurry of air blasts and despite his attempts to block, he was flung back and slides to a stop on his side in front of a window, as he growls and stretches out his hand to bloodbend Korra as Amon stands up and strengthens his grip on Korra, now using both hands.

"Not this time!" Leo said as he recover and brought out a shuriken and throws at Amon, as it slashed on his mask which stunned as he stumbles back, as Korra was now free.

"Take this!" Korra yelled as she kicks an blast of air at Amon which sends him crashing through a window behind him and falls to the river as his mask was knocked off of his face and was plunges into the sea, as concerned citizens dash to see what happened.

As Korra turn to Leo and say. "You should go." As Leo nodded and ran.

As the citizens wonder what happened.

"Did you see what happened?"

As the crowd sees Amon's mask float to the surface, Korra and Mako walk up to the shattered window as cries of the protesters grow.

"You bending tyrant!"

As the protester was seen among them who raise his fist. "Evil Avatar!"

While gradually sinking, the water washes away his 'scar', with desperate to save himself, Noatak waterbends a spout to get to the surface, as he gasps for air, riding his water spout high above the crowd, he turns to see the people looking at him in shock, as tge protester was most shock.

"He's waterbending."

"He is a bender."

"Whoa!"

"The scar is fake."

"The Avatar was telling the truth."

As Noatak looks angrily at Korra, which she reciprocates, before jumping into the water again to escapes, as Mako tries to stop him by firebending, but he misses every shot, as he escapes, as Korra and Mako hug each other, as Korra face was seen as tears came out.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

Meanwhile, at Air Temple Island, Noatak open the attic and climbs up the stairs and walks toward his brother cell.

As Tarrlok greet. "Noatak."

As Noatak say. "It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you."

As Tarrlok sigh and say. "Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys."

As Noatak open the jail cell and say. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please, you're all I have left in the world."

* * *

**-Docks of Republic City-**

While at the docks, Tenzin, Pema, and his family hugging with Naga behind them, as Team Avatar, the turtles and Lin, who is holding Korra by the shoulders

As Lin say. "I can't believe Amon got you too."

As Bolin brightly say. "Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" As everyone turns and glares at him sourly, as Pabu chitters.

*Smack*

"Ow!"

"Bro, not the time." Mako told him.

"Right, right, I'll just stand over here quietly, in silence." As he backs away and put hands over mouth.

As several ships coming through the bay, as everyone look on.

As Tenzin say. "You saved Republic City."

As Korra look down and say. "But Amon got away."

As Leo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, if he ever comes back we'll be ready for him." Leo assured her.

"We all will." Mako said.

"And bash his skull in when he does." Raph said as he punches on his hand.

As Ikki say in excitement. "Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!"

As the man on the ship with wild hair yell out. "Waaaa-hoooo!" As he claps his hands happily. This was Bumi.

As Tenzin sighs and rolls his eyes and mutters. "Great, now I have to entertain my brother."

"At least you getting a lot of practice." Mikey said.

"Don't patronize me." Tenzin said.

* * *

**-With Noatak and Tarrlok-**

While in the middle of the sea, Tarrlok was in a boat, with Noatak driving.

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak said.

As Tarrlok say. "Yes, Noatak."

"Noatak." As he chuckles and smiles. "Hmph, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

As Tarrlok notices the electrified gloves and looks over to his brother, as he takes one, without Noatak seeing him, as he unscrews the lid of the fuel tank, placing the electric glove above it. "It will be just like the good old days."

As a tear rolls down Noatak's cheek and Tarrlok electrocutes the fuel tank.

*BOOM*

* * *

**-****Southern Water Tribe-**

At Southern Water Tribe at the White Lotus compound, Oogi resting outside, as the inside Pema wa changing Rohan under the watchful eye of Ikki and Jinora, while Meelo is sleeping on Tenzin's lap, as Bolin, Mako, and Asami sitting on the same couch, all with dejected expressions on their faces, as the turtles in disguises were there, as Korra's parent were there, as Senna, who has her eyes closed while resting sadly against Tonraq's shoulder, who has his arm around his wife, as Lin, who is sitting beside him, both stare sadly toward the ground in front of them.

When...

*creek*

Upon hearing the sound of a door sliding open, the three adults quickly raise their heads and turn to the door, Katara was opening the door, who have a sad look, as Korra was sitting in the room behind her, though is blocked from view when the elderly healer shuts the door behind her, as she ventures further into the waiting area, as all people present stand up and look expectantly at her.

As Katara say. "I've tried everything in my power, but... I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"But you're the best healer in the world, you have to keep trying!" Lin said.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

"No..." Leo mutters.

As Raph growls in rage before he screams and punches on the wall in frustration.

As Korra exits the healing room, sadly looking at the ground and stops and eyes everyone upon noticing all the people in the room staring back at her.

As Tenzin say. "It's going to be all right Korra."

"No, it's not." Korra said as she looks angry and was disappointed, as she leaves the house.

As Mako wants to talk to Korra, but he hesitates at first, as Leo look at Mako and nodded, as Mako becomes determined and walks out of the house and follows Korra. "Korra, wait."

"Go away."

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you."

As Korra spoke in a normal tone. "No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

As Mako was confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." As she walks away.

As Mako say. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not." As Korra turns around so she can see him. "Listen, when Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again, I realized..." As he hesitates. "I love you, Korra." As Mako put his hand on Korra's cheek.

As Korra was shock and say. "I-I can't." As she runs away and jumps on Naga.

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

As Tenzin approach him. "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

Meanwhile, Korra arrives with Naga on a cliff above the sea, as a tear rolls down her face and the glistening tear falls into the ice below, as Korra sits on the ground and begins crying.

Until someone dressed in Air Nomad clothing approaches her, but only his lower half can be seen.

As Korra say. "Not now Tenzin, I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here."

As Korra turn and was shock to see...

"Aang." As Korra smile.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang told her.

"How?" As Korra stand up.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Aang said as behind him Kyoshi and Roku materialise behind him, followed by Kuruk, Yangchen, Szeto, and many others, stretching far into the distance and all looking at Korra, as in the Avatar State, Aang put his hands on Korra's forehead and shoulder, as a bright light surrounded her, as the eyes and, in the case of the Air Nomads, tattoos of the other Avatars glow as well before they all fade away.

-Music- (Legend of Korra - Avatar State Soundtrack)

As Korra has her eyes close, when she open them, showing them, as she enter the Avatar State, as she raises herself into the air with airbending and sends a blast of air, fire, and earth, as she bends the sea at the bottom of the cliff to make a large wave, as Korra landed and exits the Avatar State and looks back to see Mako smiling at her.

As Korra ran and jumps on Mako and hugs him and say. "I love you too."

As the two kiss, as unknown to them... the turtles were watching

-Music Change- (TMNT 1990 - Movie Theme)

As Mikey say. "Way to go, you two!"

As Donnie and Raph high-three.

As Leo just smile at the two.

-Music Change- (Legend of Korra - Avatar State Soundtrack)

After a while getting back to the village where Korra uses the technique that Aang showed her on Lin to restore her bending, as Korra's eyes glow as she enters the Avatar State and light emanates from her thumbs as she uses energybending, when Korra has finished, Lin climbs to her feet and simultaneously lifts several large rocks into the air at once, as everyone watches with awed expressions on their faces, as Bolin's eyes almost popping out of his head.

As Lin say. "Thank you."

As Korra bows to Lin as Tenzin approach her and say. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

As Korra smile at this.

-Music- (End)

* * *

**-Republic City-**

After getting back to Republic City, it now night, as the turtles were walking back home.

As Mikey say. "We defeated Amon, Korra know how to airbend and Korra got her bending back by energy bending, as she help Lin get her bending back along with the other good benders too and some bad."

"All well and end well." Donnie said.

"Guys..." Leo said as they all see that the door of their home was busted.

As they got out their weapons and enter to see...

The place was trash.

As they look around and notice that...

"Splinter..."

As this make Raph yell in rage.

While above the sewer, some random guy heard something and check his ears and walk away.

* * *

**-Air Temple Island-**

At Air Temple Island, Korra and Tenzin's family were about to eat dinner until...

*knock*knock*

A knock was heard.

As Korra say. "I get it." As Korra stand up and check to see...

"Guys?" As Korra was surprise to see the turtles. " Why are you here?"

Until she see Mikey was crying onto Donnie shoulder.

As Leo say. "Splinter..."

As Raph slam his arm against the wall, as he was angry.

As Korra has a look of sadness and fear that something bad happens to her friends master and father, as it went dark.

* * *

"With Arc 1 over, we will go to the next Arc! The Shredder! In November or next year... but thanks you guys for reading and see you all in the next Arc! But... review time!"

Guest and to bp - Aang was the only one that know about the Foot and the Shredder, but told Katara, Sokka, Zukko and Toph about them.

Guest (2) and Aztec 13 - Aang did a funeral, but will be a flashback or a time travel and a tales of them too.

Aztec 13 second question - Asami x OC from Benjustice, just have to wait and find out.

TFG - That's was 17 years ago, as the Shredder was in his 30s, then during Yoshi death, Splinter found the turtles.

Guest (3) - Yes. More mutants will come, if you check the Arcs in chapter 1.

"And to remind you guys of the pairing."

Korra x Mako

Asami x OC

Bolin x Opal

"Again! Thank you guys for reading and warm thanks to Benjustice for the story and Shunya Toshiki for this chapter scene. Later gator!"


End file.
